Inu Gang: Story after Naraku
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: Inu gang defeats Naraku, admits feelings, get married and have kids. Kagome goes to her world and can't get back. 15 years later, Kiotsu and Nemaru have lived without a father their whole life. What happens when they fall down the well? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Here are their ages just so you know:

Inuyasha: about 253, counting the time on the tree

Kagome: 18

Sango: 19

Miroku: 22

Shippo: Looks the same

Chapter 1

'One last time' ,thought Inuyasha, as he cried out," Windscar!", bringing his sword down as 3 bright bolts of energy snaked along the ground towards Naraku. Kagome released an arrow flying inside the bolts of energy merging to make a large whirlwind of crackling energy, zooming forewards like a torpedo as Sango threw her hiraikoitsu(not sure if that's spelled right.) and Shessomaru used his poison whip.

As they reached their mark, there was a blinding white light as Naraku cried out," Nooooo! This isn't possible! I can never be defeated!"

"You just were", said Inuyasha, smirking, as they covered there eyes from the light. finally, the light died down and everyone looked at the now blackned crater.

Now that Naraku was done with, Inuyasha scanned the battlefield. Somewhere in the middle of the battle, Kanna had somehow been killed. Many members of the wolf tribe littered the battle field, as their leader lay, knocked out, on the ground, both of his legs bloody from where Naraku had managed to rip out his jewell shards. Shippo lay on his back, exhausted from using so much of his fox magic. Miroku lay holding his hand from sucking up Naraku's poisonous insects and Sango was limping towards him with a worn out Kilala in her kitten form on her shoulder. Shessomaru was leaving after reviving Sango's brother at her request and Kagura took a few steps towards him, then stopping as he turned his head, before glimpsing at her and giving her a slight nod, as if saying " do as you wish", causing her to follow him to Kaedae's village where he had left Jaken and Rin. Kagome had went and picked of the final chunk of the jewell Naraku had possessed, purifying it, and putting it in the glass jar around her neck, so she could fuse it when she came to Kaedae's.

She then went to bandage Kouga's legs and handed Sango some Anti-Poison to give to Miroku. Finally, Inuyasha glimpsed the pile of clay and ashes that was once Kikyo before turning away without a second glance, knowing even before Kikyo had died that he had made his choice. He only hoped that Kikyo was at rest now. He went to stand above Kagome as he examined the damage that had been done to her. She seemed to have the least damage of the group. She had a few scratches and scrapes and her uniform was torn in a few places but that was it. The worst thing was a nasty place on her arm where Naraku had managed to get her with one of his tentacles. One other thing about her was that she looked a bit older, ever since Kikyo's soul had went into her and she had a stronger aura.

Kouga started to stir as Kagome finished bandaging his legs. He opened his blue eyes and looked at her. "Kagome", he said, grabbing her hands," you're okay." "Yeah", she said, as Inuyasha started growling at Kouga. "Kagome, now that Naraku is dead, I can take you back to be my woman", said Kouga.

Kagome sweatdropped and Inuyasha said," She ain't going anywhere with you, you wimpy wolf."

"She's coming with me!"

"She's staying!"

"Coming!"

"Staying!"

"Coming!"

"Staying!"

"What do you need her for anyway?", said Kouga," she's already got all the shards, so you don't need a shard detector anymore!"

Inuyasha was speechless as Kouga waited expectantly for an answer.

"Well?"

"Well, I...it's none of your buissness!", said Inuyasha.

"In that case, i'll be taking Kagome", said Kouga.

"Wait!", said Kagome," Kouga I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because...I still have to fuse the jewell shards togeather in Kaedae's village,"said Kagome.

"Oh", said Kouga," Okay."

They all headed back to the village and later, Kagome sat in a seperate room in the hut from everyone else as they prepared to fuse the shards back togeather.


	2. Chapter 2

**LMChick10: Thanks for your review! I'm trying to write the chapters as fast as I can but i'm glad you're liking the story. **

_Okay, Inuyasha fans! Here's the next chap! I already had most of it typed but for some reason in the middle of typing, my computer turned off! My computer's okay now but i've got to write it over but since I just wrote what popped in my head, maybe this will be better! Please fanfic fans, write reviews! It might make the chapters appear faster. ; ) Plus, if you have any fanfiction of your own, I would love to read them! I'm a major fanfic reader! Now on to the chapter! (More reviews, please!)_

_Disclaimer: Oh! Sorry! Almost, forgot! I don't own the Inu gang or any one in the Inuyasha show! Sorry, that I didn't write this last chapter! _

_A/N: I'm sorry if any of the characters sound OOC. I can't say i'm the best writer in the world but I'll try harder!_

Chapter 2

Kagome and Kaedae sat in a seperate room as Kaedae gave Kagome instructions on what she must do.

"First, child, ye must hold the jewell shards in the palm of your hands", Kaedae instructed.

Kagome poured the shards out of the small glass jar around her neck, held them in her hands, and said," Got it."

"Next, ye must concentrate all your miko powers into your hands and finally, ye must think of only the purification of the jewell."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands began to glow a dim pink light. Then, they started to glow brighter and brighter until finally he dimmed down again. Kagome opened her eyes and looked down into her hands. She now held a completed Shikkon no tama.

Kaedae looked at her and said," Ye have done it, child. Ye have purified it."

Kagome looked up as her face blossomed into a beaming smile. "Now what will ye do with it?", asked Kaedae. Kagome's smile faltered as she replied," I'm going to give it to Inuyasha."

"Are ye certain?", asked Kaedae.

"Yes", Kagome said, as she nodded her head(A/N: Hey! I'm a poet!)," and I will respect what he wishes for." Kagome sighed. "I better go find him." Kaedae nodded as Kagome walked out of the room. Kaedae looked out the window and said," Kagome, I hope ye know what ye are doing."

Miroku and Sango looked up from their spots on the floor as Kagome entered the main room of the hut. Kagome put on a cheery smile and said," Hey, guys."

"Hello, Kagome", said Sango.

"Have you guys seen Inuyasha?", asked Kagome," I completed the jewell."

They looked at eachother and then back at her. "I think I saw him go into the forest", said Miroku, reaching towards his favorite spot. "Don't even think about it, houshi-sama", said Sango. His hand retreated back to his side with a sheepish smile on his face. Sango looked at her and said," Kagome, are you still going to let Inuyasha wish to become..." Her voice trailed off. Kagome sighed and said," Sango it's his wish and I respect his decision." 'Though,'thought Kagome,' It breaks my heart to think of what he's going to become.'

She put on a fake cheery smile and said," Now, i'm going to go find him. See ya later, guys!" She walked out the door. The tajiya and the monk watched her walk to the forest edge and dissapear behind the trees.

" Do you think Kagome is doing the right thing taking the jewell to Inuyasha?", said Sango, uncertaintly.

"My dear Sango, we should trust Kagome's decision. I'm sure she has a good reason to give the jewell to Inuyasha", the monk replied as his hand trailed down her back.

"HENTAI!",Sango yelled, spinning around. SMACK!

Sango stormed out of the hut as Miroku sat up, rubbing the new handprint on his face with a perverted smile on his face."Ah.The pain is always worth it."

Kagome walked through the forest until she came to a cliff at the edge of the forest. She spied Inuyasha from her place at the treeline. He was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the cliff, his hands tucked away in the sleeves of his red haroi. The gentle breeze blew his white hair behind him and the light from the slowly setting sun, gave his skin a heavenly glow. She gazed at him in awe until he said," You can come out. I know you're there." She jumped slightly in suprise and came out of her hiding place to stand behind him.

There was silence until Kagome said," The jewell's been completed and purified. You can make your wish now." She held out her hand for him to take it. She turned his head and looked at the jewell in her hand out of the corner of his eye but did not take it. He turned his head back and said," No. You keep it."

Kagome stood shocked at his words and replied," What are you talking about? Aren't you going to make your wish?"

"No."

"But... you've waited so long for this."

"Yeah. I really want to become a killing machine", he replied, sarcasticaly.

"Hey!", Kagome said," I was just repeating what you told me what you wanted to become."

"Kagome, haven't you realized by now that that's not what I really want", he said looking at her with his gourgeous golden orbs.

She searched his eyes and they gasped at what she saw. She saw a deep, longing, desire... for her. She sat beside him and let him see the same emotions played in her eyes. His eyes widened in suprise but then he gave a rare genuine smile as he brought his face down to hers and closed the gap between their lips. Kagome was suprised at first but gave in to the kiss, putting her hands on his chest as he pulled her to him. Finally, they broke the kiss. Kagome smiled warmly at him, her eyes sparkling with her love for him. "Inuyasha", she said," I love you and always have." He pulled her in to a loving embrace and said," Kagome, I... I love you, too."

She brought her head up and their lips met again. When, they broke the kiss, they sat side by side, holding hands, as they looked at the final sliver of sun, descend behind the mountains.

"Kagome?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah?", she replied.

"Will you stay with me? Here in my time? We don't have to make a wish on the jewell. We could keep it so you can still travel back and forth through the well."

Kagome looked thoughtful before finally saying," I would want nothing more than to stay with you."

"Really?", Inuyasha asked," You'd really want to spend your life with a... hanyou? I mean, I can't give you the things you deserve and-"

Kagome cut him off as she placed another kiss on his lips. She looked at him and said," Inu no baka. I said yes. Just accept it."

He gave her a fanged grin and they looked up at the millions of stars that were now sprinkled across the velvety black night sky.

_A/N: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't really know what I was going to write exactly. I just let the ideas pop in my head though I had a vague idea of what I wanted to happen. Personally, I liked the little bit of fluff I put at the end but that's me. The story's going to get better so trust me! I really need more REVIEWS! Please! I might not add anymore chapters soon if I don't have at least 3 reviews. So please review! I need them: ( See ya soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**LMChick10: I'm so happy you love my story and think it's awesome and i'll update as soon as possible but I need one more review before I start this chapter! ; )**

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm glad you want another chapter and this review is what is making me type it! 3RD REVIWER! But... You don't win anything. Sorry!I promise when you laugh evilly, i'll hit you but would you rather me hit you myself or with my sister's tennis racket? LOL Thanks for the review!**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys and now here's the next chapter!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show or anybody related to it, but now, I... do... own... INUYASHA THE MOVIE 4: FIRE OF THE MYSTIC ISLAND! YAHOO! **_dances crazily_** **_around room. stops and clears throat_** Sorry you had to see that folks. Here's the next chap!

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up but kept her eyes closed. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze through the air.

'Why does it feel so cold in my sleeping bag?', thought Kagome,' Did I roll out of it during the night?' She reached around untill she felt her head leaning against something warm. 'Is that Shippo?' She felt something on her shoulders and thought,' Inuyasha must of covered me up in the night again.' She smiled as she snuggled closer to the warmth. She then thought back to her last memory and gave a mental sigh. 'I bet you it was all a dream,' thought Kagome,' Will Inuyasha ever really love me?' She gave another mental sigh. 'At least it was a nice dream', she thought with a smile. She finally opened her eyes and was met with a sliver of sun just barely peeping over the horiozion.

"Morning."

Kagome gave a small jump of suprise. She turned and was met with a pair of golden orbs. The hanyou looked at her and said," Are you okay?" Kagome and looked down. She relized the warmth against her head was Inuyasha's chest and the thing draped around her shoulders was Inuyasha haroi. She blushed and said," So, it wasn't a dream?" She looked up at him hopefuly.

"What?", he asked," You mean this?" He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked up smiling and said,"Yes." "Then, it wasn't a dream", he said.

She hugged him and placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you", she said, laying her head against his chest.

"I love you, too", he said," I can't believe after 3 years, i'm finally saying this."

She kissed him and got up saying," We better get back. The others must be worried."

"Yeah. I guess," He grumbled, crossing his arms.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on", she said.

He squatted down and said," Hop on."

She climbed on his back and he took off into the forest. When they reached the edge, he let her down and they walked towards Kaedae's hut. She took hold of his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back. They reached the hut and walked inside. They were met with a shocking sight.

_A/N: Okay! That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Now, I need more reviews! PLEASE! _

LOL! _Okay! Okay! I'm not really going to end it there! I thought it would be funny! Please don't hurt me! **See's angry mob. **See ya! Gotta run! Hi. I said I was sorry! Watch where you point that pitchfork! GAH!_

They were met with a shocking sight. Shippo was in the corner, eyes wide, rocking back and forth curled up, saying," Shouldn't have come in. Shouldn't have come in. Shouldn't have come in."

But the shocking thing was Sango and Miroku were sleeping... TOGETHER! Inuyasha stared and Kagome gaped. "I... I knew they liked eachother", she said," but not this much."

Inuyasha looked at her blankly and said," What?"

"Couldn't you tell?", said Kagome.

He shook his head. Kagome patted his back and said," We need to get you some help." "Keh", he said.

Shippo then noticed Kagome was there and sped into her arms as he cried out," KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

He curled up against her chest and said," Kagome! You're back! Where have you been! I came back to the hut searching for Kaedae and... and..." He shuddered and snuggled closer to her chest," It was horrible and wrong! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" He whimpered as he snuggled closer to Kagome.

"It's okay, Shippo", Kagome said, soothingly," I'm here."

Sango and Miroku woke up after hearing Shippo's yelling. "What's goin' on?", Miroku said, eyes bleary from sleep. "So tired", mumbled Sango. They both sat up. The blanket fell down revealing Miroku's bare chest and Sango sat up holding the blanket to her chest. Inuyasha smirked and said," I see you guys had fun." Kagome would have jabbed him with her elbow but she was still in shock.

The sleep dissapeared from their eyes at those words and their eyes widened. They looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango blushed and Miroku smiled pervertedly.

"Uh... well I... you see... um... we just...", Sango stammered turning redder.

"And what have you two been doing?", Miroku said, smiling knowingly.

"Nothing, you pervert!", Inuyasha shouted, his face getting a bit hot.

"Sure you didn't", said Miroku, smiling.

"That's it!", said Inuyasha," You're dead, Monk!"

Inuyasha looked ready to pounce on Miroku but Kagome grabbed his arm and said," Inuyasha, just let it go." Inuyasha looked at her and then at Miroku as he said," You got lucky this time, Monk."

"Kagome?", said Sango," Will you go with me to the hot springs? I could use a bath."

"Sure, Sango", said Kagome," We need to have a little girl talk anyways. Come on, Inuyasha. Let's let them get dressed."

"Fine with me", said Shippo," I need to get out of here."

They all walked out the door and waited outside. They heard the rustle of cloth as Sango and Miroku got dressed. Finally, Sango walked out in her pink and green kimono with her bath supplies in hand. "Come on", said Sango. They walked into the forest to get to the hot spring.

Inuyasha went in the hut and sat against the wall. Miroku was sitting against the other wall. Miroku looked up, smiling, and said,"So, when's the wedding?"

"Stuff it, Monk", said Inuyasha,"There isn't a wedding."

"Does that translate into 'No wedding at all' or 'No wedding, yet' ", said Miroku.

Inuyasha became silent and looked towards the door.

"You did tell her didn't you?", said Miroku.

"Maybe", said Inuyasha, still looking at the door.

"I'll take that as a yes", Miroku said," So, i'm going to guess that you haven't asked?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said," It's none of your damn buissness, Monk!"

"That means no", said Miroku as he sighed," That's too bad we could have had a double wedding."

"Whacha talkin' about, bozou?"

"I mean-"

At the hot springs...

"He asked you to marry him!", Kagome cried out, staring in disbelief at her friend.

Sango blushed and nodded.

"And, i'm guessing you said yes?", Kagome said, smiling.

Sango nodded her head and said," So what happened last night between you and Inuyasha and don't say nothing."

"Well", said Kagome. Then in one breath she said," He... toldmehelovedmeandItoldhimIfeltthesameway.Then,wekissedandheaskedformetostaywithhimherebutwecouldkeepthewellopen." Kagome took in a deep breath as she waited for her friends reaction.

Sango's eyes were wide and then she said,"You mean you confessed your feelings. Finally!" Then she mumbled,"I guess I owe Miroku 500 yen( I think that's 5 dollars in american money)."

"And **why** do you owe Miroku 500 yen?", Kagome said, looking at Sango, suspiciously.

"Ummmmmm... we made a bet. Miroku bet that Inuyasha loved you and I bet he was a self-centered stubborn jerk", Sango said, a bit embarrased at being caught at betting against her friend. Kagome looked at her.

"What!", said Sango.

"Somehow, I never imagined you as the betting type",Said Kagome. Sango sighed in relief and said," So you're not mad?"

"No. Of course not," said Kagome. Sango smiled. "But I am dissapointed that you would bet against Inuyasha like that." Sango's smile faltered.

"Now," said Kagome," Let's work on trying to actually get clean."

Sango smiled and they finally took the bath they so badly needed.

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 3! I believe this was my longest chap yet and I hope you enjoyed it! I am trying to get to the main plot of the story but i'm getting there! There's a few things that need to be done before I can get there! I can't believe I finally escaped that angry mob. **sees angry mob.** Uh-Oh! I've got to jet! Please review! Hey! I said I was sorry and look I completed the chapter so read it! Ah! **barely dodges swinging pitchfork.** I said I was sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiieeeeewwww!_


	4. Chapter 5

**x.FAR.cry.x: That is so true! Shippo is so going to need a pshyciatrist after _that _experience! Sorry I spelled together wrong but I fixed it and I don't think I have any dead fish but I do have a printer that won't work. _stupid printer._ A printer will probably cause a lot more brain damage though! LOL! Thanks for the review!**

**LMChick10: It is awesome isn't it! Thanks for the review and I'm updating as soon as possible**

**Princeyukilover901: Yep! Inuyasha confessed! You mean I can never hide! NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat you and your story alerting abilities! LOL! Thanks for reviewing!**

_A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Things have gotten a bit hectic! I've been trying to update as soon as possible so don't worry. Don't forget! If you have any fanfics, tell me, so I can read them! Thanks!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show! Wait. Nope! Don't own it! That belong to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi-sama. I am SO glad that she made such a great comedy/romance/action/adventure/drama filled show! It's such a perfect blend of all of these! Thank you Rumiko Takahashi! Anyways here's the chap!

Chapter 5

3 months later...

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards the well. 3 months ago, Miroku had proposed to Sango and she had gladly said yes. Meanwhile, after Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed their love for one another, they had gotten closer but they hadn't been doing much but holding hands and kissing, though. Sango and Miroku had their wedding about a month ago and now had their own hut near the edge of the village.

Kagome would go back to her time every once in a while to visit, get some supplies, and she was finishing her last year in highschool. She decided that she wasn't going to be able to make it into college with the 3 years worth of bad grades so she decided that it was going to end at high school.

As they got closer to the well, Inuyasha became more and more nervous as he fiddled with the small metal band in his haroi sleeve and his thoughts became a bit more frantic.

'Should I ask her now? I mean, what if she thinks this is too soon? What if she doesn't really like me as much as she claims to?'

'She loves you. She would be happy too, so just do it.'

'Maybe i'm not ready.'

'Coward.'

'I am not! I'm just... a little nervous.'

'A little. Check your lip. I think you're about to bust it.'

Inuyasha released his bottom lip from it's hold under his teeth as he realized he had been biting it almost hard enough to draw blood.

'Okay. Maybe i'm real nervous.'

'And... what did you do for 3 years of your life?'

'Oh, shut up. This is so much harder then fighting demons.'

'Come on. Just ask her. It's not that hard. Just ask.'

'But...'

"Hello. Earth to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face. He followed the hand to its owner and came to the face of the young woman who was causing his nervousness. Her black hair shone and her ivory skin seemed to glow as the sun washed over it. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him, tinged with concern.

"Did you just hear me?", she said.

"Um...", said Inuyasha.

"I just said,' We're here at the well", said Kagome, pointing behind her.

Inuyasha looked and realized that they were indeed at the well. Kagome looked as if she was about to go in but Inuyasha grabbed her hand and said," Wait, Kagome." Kagome looked at him and said," What is it?" Inuyasha sat on the lip of the well and said," Before we go, why don't we... just sit for a bit?"

"Why?", said Kagome.

"Because... it's a... nice day", he replied.

Kagome sat beside him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Are you feeling okay, Inuyasha?", she asked, her voice tinged with concern," You're not acting normal."

"So it's a crime to enjoy a nice day!", he said, a bit angrily.

She stood up and said," I was just worried about you, Inuyasha!"

She turned towards the well but Inuyasha once again, grabbed her hand and said," I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean it. I'm just..."

She sat back down beside him and said," Just what, Inuyasha?" She looked at him, concerned.

"I'm kinda nervous", he confessed.

"About what?", she asked, still perplexed as to why he was acting this way.

"Well...", he said as he turned around and pulled something out of his haroi sleeve. He looked at the metal band he held in his fingers.

'Ask her now!'

'Are you su-?'

'Just ask her, dammit!'

'Alright! Alright! Geez!'

Inuyasha stood up and turned towards the woman who he had fallen in love with. She looked up at him. He could see confusion and... nervousness? Did she know what he was going to ask?

Inuyasha got on one knee and held up the ring. "Kagome Higurashi... will you marry me?"

At first her eyes grew wide in shock, as she registered what he just said. Next thing Inuyasha knew, Kagome was hugging him, tears running down her face as she smiled, happily.

'She's crying, but... she's smiling too. Does that mean she's going to say yes?', Inuyasha thought, hopefully.

She looked at him, a huge smile on her face, tears streaming down her face as her eyes sparkled with joy.

She put her head next too his adorable puppy ears (They are so cute! ) and said one word. One word that made Inuyasha's heart sing.

"Yes."

Inuyasha froze, eyes wide, smiling as if there was no tommorow, thinking only one thought over and over.

'She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!'

He pulled her into a crushing hug.

'She said yes! She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!' "She said yes!"

Kagome smiled up at him and said", Yes she did."

Inuyasha then realized he had said the last thought aloud but he didn't care. He only cared about one thing. She said yes. He pulled her into a deep kiss that seemed to last for hours although it was only seconds.

When they reluctantly pulled away, Inuyasha slipped the ring on her finger and put his forehead against hers, smiling broadly.

They looked into eachother's eyes and spoke no words. Their eyes said it all.

"Kagome, are you sure?", he asked, hesitantly," Are you sure you're ready for this? This is a big step."

"I know", she replied," I'm ready. I've always been."

Kagome looked at the ring around her finger and realized what it was.

Inuyasha watched as the relization dawned on her face and he said," Yes. That's your mother's ring."

She looked up at him and said," Inuyasha, how did you get it?"

" Well, a few weeks ago, your mom gave it to me and said that she wanted the man who was to marry her daughter to have it. She said that you loved it when you were younger and that you would always use it when you'd play dress up.", said Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled and said," I did always love this ring. I dreamed that I would someday wear it for my own wedding but I never expected my future husband to be a half dog demon from 500 years in the past."

"Well", said Inuyasha," I never dreamed of marrying a beautiful miko from the future who likes to yell at me."

"Hey!", said Kagome," I haven't yelled at you lately."

Inuyasha laughed and said," I would like for it to stay that way."

They laughed and afterwards Inuyasha held Kagome close and before they knew it they had fallen asleep.

Almost 3 years later...

Kagome saton the grass in front of the hut belonging to her and Inuyasha. The hut sat near the edge of the forest and overlooked Kaedae's village.

Things were going great now. Kouga had finally backed off and went and tried to get Ayame to take him back. Shessomaru and Kagura had finally decided to become mates and Rin had become their officially adopted daughter. Rin had at first been a bit uncomfortable around Kagura remembering when she had kidnapped her but Rin finally warmed up to her and Rin was now, almost 13.Shippo was living in Kaedae's hut and helping her around the village. He looked as if he was still a little kid, due to the youkai age span. Sango and Miroku were happy and they were expecting their first child in a few months. Sango was hoping it was a boy but Miroku was hoping for a little girl. Inuyasha had told Kagome, after they had mated, that she would now have the same age span as him, so she wouldn't grow old while she stayed young. Things were great, indeed.

"Mommy!", cried a small boy happily as he ran towards Kagome.

Kagome turned to look at her son and smiled.

About 2 years ago, Kagome had given birth to their son, Kiotsu. He looked like his father with his mother's kind, caring, personality. He had white hair reaching to his waist, golden yellow eyes, and claws but rather than puppy dog ears, he had human ears and no fangs.

In his hand, he held a small bow and on his back a pack of arrows.Kiotsu hadgottenthem last month andwould love to use the bow and arrows to shoot the targets, his father had set up for him. He would spend hours, just shooting the arrows and running to get them, when he ran out. He had first started liking bows and arrows when he had learned about them almost 3 months ago.

He had been shooting them until,he had come running to Kagome, a huge smile on his face.

"Mommy!", he cried as he ran into her arms.

"What is it, Kiotsu?", She asked, hugging her son.

"I hit the target! I hit it!", He said, smiling at her.

"That's great, Kiotsu!", she said, beaming at him.

"Mommy, could you come watch me?", he asked.

"Sure, why not?", said Kagome.

"Yay!", he said, as he hopped up and grabbed her hand," Let's go mommy."

Kagome got up and let her young son, lead her towards the target range.

_A/N: Well! There's the chap! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated! I felt bad so I made this chapter long! So that was it! If things seemed rushed at all, I'm sorry! I'm really trying to get to the main plot of the story! You know what it is if you've read the summary, so don't say you don't know! Anyways, i'm going to try to update soon so REVIEW! It may make the chapters appear faster! ; ) REMEMBER! If you have any fics, TELL ME! So I can be a fan to your story! I love reading fanfics! Please! REMEMBER, REVIEW! _


	5. Chapter 6

**Princeyukilover901: Yeah! I know Kiotsu's cute! Sometimes I just have to give him a big squeeze sometimes! I have to do it quick though because I need him back in my story! There is no story without Kiotsu! Thanks for being okay about the updating! I just have stuff I have to take care of sometimes. I'll try to update in at least a month for each chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**LMChick10: I'm glad you think it is cool and i'll update soon!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Yes. I know it sounds crazy but there's going to be a plot.(At least I hope so. I think it might be more of a main event. Oh well.) I read your story The Moon is Down and I think it's real good. Plus that picture of Soren on your profile page (Link: Soren (Official) ) is awesome!I hope your writer's block goes away! Maybe you could try some advil for the pain. I've also been watching the Inuyasha episodes by renting them at but I can only rent two volumes at a time. I just finished the 3rd volume: Father and Sons, and the 4th volume: The Thunder Brothers. Next is volume 5: Secret of the New Moon and volume 6: Deadly Liasons! Ooooooh! It sounds good! I'm watching them since I haven't watched all the episodes either! Before I started renting them, I could only remember 10 that i'd watched! But it's good now! I guess printers are fun. (Especially when I get the chance to hit you. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!) **

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you! I'll try to update as soon as possible!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show! Got it! I may be writing about them but I do not own it! Though if I did, Inuyasha wouldn't be such an idiot about Kikyo and Kagome and just pick Kagome already! Plus, Kikyo would DIE! She needs to die! Miroku would be less perverted but still enough to get hit by Sango and they would finally admit they liked eachother! Sesshy would loosen up a bit (but not too much!)and he and Kagura would get togeather.( I think they'd be cute togeather!)Also Jaken would be tortured all the time! (Wait. That already happens! ) Naraku would go die with Kikyo and there would be tons of romance scenes and comedy! Yay! But, sadly, I don't own it. : ( Oh well! Here's the chap!

Chapter 6

Kagome watched as her son made yet another bullseye with his bow and arrows set. As he released the arrow, Kagome watched the sleeves of his red haroi billow out and the necklace he wore around his neck, shone in the sun. It was a necklace made of blue beads with yellow stars on it every few beads. It had the same spell on it as Inuyasha but since he was so much younger, when she said the "word", it was as if he just fell down on his bottom. As he got older, it would be more like Inuyasha's "sit". The only difficult part about him having the same word was that she had to remember to say their name, then, sit or they'd both go down.

"I did it, again!", He said," Mommy! Did you see that?"

"Yes, Kiotsu", she said," I saw!"

Kagome smiled at the pure joy on her son's face. Suddenly, his little nose started twitching as he sniffed the air. He dropped his bow and rushed towards the forest.

"Daddy!", he cried, as he leaped into the arms of his father as he came out of the forest.

"Hey, kid", said Inuyasha.

"Daddy!", he said," I hit the target!"

"I know", Inuyasha said," I could hear you from in the forest."

Kiotsu smiled up at him, leaped down from his arms, and grabbed his large hand in his own.

"Come watch me!", he said, as he dragged Inuyasha over towards the targets.

When he reached Kagome, he let go and rushed over to his bow. He picked it up and notched an arrow.

"Watch!", he said.

Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome as Kiotsu released the arrow. The arrow sped towards the target and just before it reached the target, a flicker of blue light seemed to come from the arrow. Inuyasha barely caught it with his hanyou eyesight. He looked again but the flicker dissapeared as quickly as it came.

'What was that?', thought Inuyasha, as he stared at the arrow now lodged in the target,' Is he gaining powers like Kagome?'

Inuyasha shook his head. 'That can't be possible. If he had miko powers, they would probably have purified his youkai blood by now. Besides, how would it be possible for someone to have youkai blood and miko powers? They don't mix.'

"Daddy, did you see that?", said Kiotsu, interrupting, Inuyasha from his thoughts.

He turned to look at Kiotsu and said," Yeah! That's real good! Maybe you'll hit a moving target someday!"

Kiotsu got sparkly eyes as he said," You really think so?"

"Yeah, kid", said Inuyasha," I think so."

Kiotsu yawned and Kagome said," I think it's this little archer's bedtime."

"Yes, mommy", Kiotsu replied as he picked up his arrows and headed towards their hut.

"He's so obedient", said Kagome.

She looked at Inuyasha. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe he's related to you."

"Hey!"

Kagome giggled and said," I was just kidding."

"Keh!", said Inuyasha, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

She giggled again and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you pout."

Inuyasha cracked a smile. She held his hand and said," Come on. We've got to go catch up to him."

They walked hand in hand to their hut.

Next day...

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling a bit queasy.

'Ugh', she thought,' I feel like my stomach's doing flip flops.'

A wave of nauseau rolled over her and she curled up into a ball. The nauseau didn't go away so she tried to get up but the arm around her waist pulled her closer.

'Great', she thought, as yet another wave of nauseau came over her,' Outside, now.'

She untangled the arm from around her waist and rushed quickly and quietly as she could outside.

When she got out the door, sheturned to the side and spilled the contents of her stomach. When she was done, another wave of nauseau rolled over her and she once again spilled her stomach contents.

This reapeated a few times until finally the nauseau dissapeared.

'Finally', she thought,' I'm going to need a bath now.'

She looked out towards the horiozion and saw the sun, barely in the sky.

She groaned as she realized how tired she was.

'I'm so tired', she thought, yawning.

She turned around and was met with two little golden orbs.

"What are you doing up, Kiotsu?", asked Kagome.

"I had a nightmare and was going to your room but I heard someone getting sick so I went to see who it was", he said, looking up at her concerned," Are you sick, Mommy?"

"I'm not sure", she said," but I feel a lot better now so don't worry about it."

"Oh. Okay, Mommy", he said.

He turned to leave but Kagome said," Kiotsu, um... could you not tell your father?"

"But, shouldn't daddy know? You could be sick", he said.

She bent down, looked him in the eyes, and said," I know. I just don't want daddy to have to worry when it could be nothing. I just want to find out what's wrong first. Okay?"

Kiotsu was hesitant at first but he said," Okay. If you say so."

"Now", said Kagome," What was your nightmare about?"

A week later...

Kagome was breathing heavily as she finished spilling the contents of her stomach, once again.

'Why does this keep happening?', she thought, when she felt the need to "lose her lunch" again.

She took a few deep breaths as the nauseu started to dissapear.

'That's better.'

She looked towards the once again just rising sun and tried, unsucessfuly, to rub the sleep from her eyes.

'I wonder why i've been getting sick. This has been happening for a week now. Inuyasha's is getting a bit suspicious. I can tell when he looks at me concerned. You know... I could be... Nah. I'm probably not... but maybe I am... I don't think I am... but... it's probably a good idea to make sure.'

She straightened up and turned around.

' I'll wait a week and if I haven't gotten better, i'll go check. I can check in my time. I'll just tell Inuyasha i'm taking Kiotsu to visit Mom. That way he won't get even more suspicious.'

She hit her fist against her open palm and thought,' It's perfect.'

Her thoughts ended as she felt another wave of nauseu roll over her. She rushed outside and seemed to spill her guts.

'I hate this', she thought as she came up for air.

Later that day...

"Hey Inuyasha", said Kagome.

"What?", he asked.

"Why don't we all go visit Kaedae today?", said Kagome," We haven't seen her in awhile."

"I guess", said Inuyasha," I guess it is time to see the old hag, again."

"Inuyasha, she's not an old hag!"

"Yes she is! She's like 65 years old so that makes her an old hag!"

"Sit, boy."

THUD.

"Evil wench."

"Well, i'm _your _evil wench."

"Keh."

Kiotsu walked in bleary eyed and looking a little agitated.

"Mommy, did you have to really sit me to get me up?", he asked.

Kagome put her hand to her mouth and said," Oops. I'm sorry, Kiotsu. I forgot about the name thing again."

"It's okay", said Kiotsu," I was getting hungry anyways."

He sat down at the table and Kagome set some food on the table.

As the spell wore off and Inuyasha sat at the table, Kiotsu asked," Daddy, what did you do this time?"

"..." Inuyasha ignored him as he stuffed some food in his mouth.

"Don't bother with him", said Kagome," Oh. Kiotsu, we're going to see Kaedae today."

Kiotsu smiled and said," You mean, we're going to see granny Kaedae and Shippo?"

"Yes."

"Yay!"

_A/N: That's the chap! I hope you liked it! I believe it was the longest one yet, if I do say so my self!__I'll try to update soon but I want a few reviews first because I usually need about 2 reviews before I can write it! I know it's... different but I can't help it! I'll try to write another chap when I feel like it and I don't have any reviews yet but I just can't! Sorry! Anyways, x.FAR.cry.x already told me about his story now I would like to hear about stories from the rest of you! PLEASE! I love inu fanfics! Please tell me about them! Oh and Review!_

_Press that button down there!Yep!That one!  
_


	6. Chapter 7

**LMChick: Yep! What else would she be? and where did you think Nemaru came from? Oh well. I'm glad you think it's awesome... again. Thanks for the review. : )**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Oh no! It's the end of the world! Kagome's bulimic! LOL. That would be terrible if that were true. That video game, Deus Ex: Invisible War does sound fun and intreasting, too! I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the compliment! I liked the two way "sit" thing, too!**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them and don't forget to tell me about any fanfics you have! PLEASE!_

Disclaimer: I know. I know. I don't own the Inuyasha show. Though sometimes I wish I did. **sigh.** Oh well! Besides... I've got Sesshy in my closet. **giggle.** **CRASH!** Oh no. That can't be good! I'm sorry! I've got to go catch him! Fluffy, wait! Don't hurt the nice people! Go after my sister instead! **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Chapter 7

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kiotsu made their way to Kaedae's hut. As they neared it they saw a red headed kitsune carrying some healing herbs in his hand, his other hand over his nose.

"Shippo nii-san!", Kiotsu cried out as he rushed towards the kitsune he portrayed as an older brother.

Shippo turned around and smiled happily when he saw the white haired boy he treated like a little brother.

Kiotsu hugged Shippo and said," We came to visit!"

"That's good", said Shippo, still holding his nose.

Kiotsu noticed the herbs and sniffed at them. He suddenly took a few steps back covering his nose and said," What _is_ that stuff?"

"I know it smells terrible! I think it's something called aloe or something. I have to hold my nose it's so strong!", said Shippo.

"Ugh", said Kiotsu, still covering his nose.

"I'll go take it to Kaedae and come back, okay?", Shippo said, running off towards the hut.

Kagome and Inuyasha came up beside Kiotsu and they went into the hut. Shippo was handing Kaedae the herbs. As she thanked him, Shippo ran up and gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome!", said Shippo," I haven't seen you in a while."

"It's nice to see you, Shippo", Kagome said.

"Hey, Inuyasha", said Shippo.

" Hey, Squirt", Inuyasha replied.

"Granny Kaedae!", Kiotsu said, running up and giving the elderly woman a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, child", replied Kaedae, smiling.

Kiotsu smiled back when Shippo said," Why don't we go play now?"

Kiotsu turned to look at Kagome and said," Mommy? Can I go play with Shippo nii-san?"

"Sure", Kagome replied.

Kiotsu went towards the corner of the hut and went to get his ball from the spot he left it whenever he was not here. He ran out the door with Shippo not far behind.

"Just be careful!", she called after them.

Kiotsu and Shippo tossed the ball back and forth between themselves as they ran around laughing and enjoying themselves. Suddenly, Shippo turned his head and stood there with a sort of shy, lovestruck face.

"Shippo nii-san?", Kiotsu asked," Are you okay?"

Getting no answer, Kiotsu walked up beside him followed his eyes to what had caused this from him. His eyes were met with a girl of about 6 with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck with a navy blue ribbon, dark blue eyes, freckles sprinkled on her nose, with light skin, wearing a navy blue kimono with a sky blue under kimono and a green sash around her waist. She was picking flowers on the edge of the village and humming a song to herself.

"Why are you staring at Tsunami, again?", asked Kiotsu. Everytime Kiotsu and Shippo were togeather and Shippo saw Tsunami he would get like this.

"Why do you act like this around her?", asked Kiotsu. Still no answer. "Hello? Anybody home?", he asked waving his hand in his face.

Shippo shook his head and turned blinking his eyes and said," What? Did you say something?"

"I _said_, Why do you always act like this when Tsunami's around? You look at her like Daddy does Mommy sometimes", said Kiotsu.

"Uh...", said Shippo.

"Are you in love with her like Mommy and Daddy are?", asked Kiotsu, curiously.

"Um...well...I", Shippo stammered, his cheeks getting pink.

"Does that mean yes?", asked Kiotsu. Shippo's cheeks got pinker.

"Okay", said Kiotsu," I guess that does mean yes."

Shippo sighed and said," Yeah, I guess you could say I like Tsunami. But, she doesn't even notice me."

"Maybe you should talk to her", said Kiotsu.

"No way", said Shippo.

"Why not?", asked Kiotsu, curiously.

"W-well, because! I-I can't just go up and talked to her!",said Shippo.

"Why not?", asked Kiotsu, innocently.

"B-because! I just... I mean I can't...", Shippo protested.

Shippo looked as Kiotsu gazed at him curiously.

Shippo sighed and said,"I'll talk to her."

"Yay, nii-san!", said Kiotsu," I'll go play with my ball while you talk to her. Okay?"

"Fine", said Shippo, walking towards Tsunami, nervously.

"See ya!", said Kiotsu, running off to play.

Kiotsu tossed his ball in the air running around, not noticing where he was going until he came just inside the village. Suddenly, Kiotsu saw something and stopped. He looked at the 10 year old boy with his back to him who Kiotsu did not recognize. Kiotsu then smiled at the thought that maybe he could make a new friend.

"Hey!", he said," I haven't seen you before! Are you new? What's your name?"

The boy turned his head and looked at him from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head back around.

"It is none of you concern...", he said, coldly,"... Half-breed."

Kiotsu looked at him confused as the boy walked away, silently.

'What's that mean?', he thought.

Kiostu turned and walked towards Kaedae's hut, playing the conversation over and over again in his head.

'What did I do?', he thought,' Why did he act like that? His words made me feel really guilty. Like I did something wrong. Why?'

He went inside the hut still in thought and set his ball down in the corner. He sat down against the wall thinking about the matter at hand.

"Kiotsu", said Kagome," You're back already?"

Kiotsu was brought out thinking, nodded, and said," Mm-hm."

"Where's Shippo?", she asked.

"Oh", Kiotsu said," He's just talking to Tsunami. I think he likes her."

"Aw!", said Kagome," How sweet! It's puppy love."

"So the squirt'sactually got someone to like", said Inuyasha," That's a suprise."

"Inuyasha!", said Kagome.

"What?", he said.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Just forget it."

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Mommy? Daddy?", Kiotsu said," Can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid", said Inuyasha," What's up?"

"What's a...", said Kiostu, pausing,"... Half-breed."

They both sat in shock at what had just left their son's mouth.

Inuyasha's head bent down so his bangs hid his eyes.

Kagome walked over towards him and said," Kiotsu, I want you to ignore anyone who says those words. They don't deserve your attention if they think that. Understand?"

Kiotsu nodded still confused and said,"But, what's a half-breed?"

Inuyasha tensed up and said,"Did someone call you that?"

"Yes", Kiotsu replied.

"Was it someonein the village?"

"Yes."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I've never seen them before. I think they were new."

Inuyasha ground his teeth togeather and got up.

"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked.

Kiostu then noticed that his father's claws were longer and he had two jagged purple marks appearing on his face. His fangs were longer as well.

Kagome didn't miss it either. 'Where's tetsusaiga?',she thought.

Her eyes widened. 'Oh-no. He left it at home.'

"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked again.

Inuyasha turned towards the door.

"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked standing up.

Inuyasha turned his head and growled in a deeper voice that usual", I'm going to get something at home.Don't follow me."

Kiotsu gasped when he saw his father had red eyes with golden orbs slowly turningblue.

Inuyasha stormed out the door, ripping the bamboo mat as he went.

Kiotsu stood, very confused at the events that had just occured. He turned to look at Kagome and said," Mommy, what's wrong with Daddy? He looked strange and was acting weird."

Kagome hugged him and said," It's going to be okay. Daddy just had to go get his sword. We'll meet him at the hut later. Okay?"

Kiotsu nodded unsure and let his mother hold him, feeling it would be a good idea not to ask why.

_A/N: There is ChapterShichi! (That's japanese for 7!) I hope you liked it and OMG! Kiotsu saw demon daddy for the first time! He won't forget that for a while! At least he didn't see him in blood thirsty killer mode! **shudder.** He'd need a pshyciatrist after that and oooooohhhhhh! Shippo's got a crush! Kaaawwwaaaiiiiiii! This is one of my favorite chapters so far! You may think different but I like it! I'll try to update soon! And PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT ANY FANFICS YOU'VE WRITTEN! RRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!_


	7. Chapter 8

**x.FAR.cry.x: This is really your favorite! Oh joy! Oh and about Shippo and Tsunami having kids... chuckles nervously. Uh... well... I was already sorta planning that in maybe a future chapter. chuckles nervously. Sorry! You've only written half of the next chapter of your story? Yep, I agree. You're lazy. Uhhhhhhhhhhh... what's rambo mean? I've never heard that before. Sorry. I loved how Inuyasha and Kagome reacted to Kiotsu's question too! Maybe I should put that he asks where babies come from a future chapter. That would be hilarious! **

**The Goddess Diana: I'm glad you like it and I know it's a bit cheesy at times but hey! I only started writing fanfics in October! (Started posting in January) So I can't say i'm exactly great at times.**

**LMChick10: I think it is totally awesome too! I'm so happy we agree! **

_A/N: Thank you for my reviews! I love 'em! Oh! Just as a heads up, I won't be able to update during spring break because I'm going to Orlando with my Dad and Sister and we're gonna go to Disney World (Wish there was a place called Inuyasha World). So i'm not gonna have access to a computer and be able to write anything! Sorry!_

Before I do the disclaimer I just want you guys to know i'm writing a new story, well, book of poems called Inuyasha Character Poems. You can go check it out if you want! Now...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show or any of it's characters but I do own Kiotsu and Tsunami! They're MINE! I made them up! **Grabs Kiotsu and Tsunami and runs. **MINE!

Kagome: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Give me back my baby! **Runs after katanna tagurasha.**

Inuyasha:Hey! Get back here! **Runs off as well.**

Shippo: Tsunami! My love! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **chases after them.**

Sango: Am I the only sane one here?

Miroku: Hey, Sango!

Sango: Miroku how can you be such a pervert! **starts chasing him with Hiraikotsu.**

Miroku: Ah! Sango! **starts running. **What'd I do? **looks up at sky. **Dear Buddha, why must pregnant women be so confusing?

Sango: Get back here! **they run off.**

Kaedae: **sighs. **Aye. The young are so dense. Here ye have the next chapter.

katanna tagurasha: RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! **runs past with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo hot on heels.**

Chapter 8

Kagome and Kiotsu left the hut saying quick good byes as they quickly made their way home. The sun was low in the sky and Kagome was worried.

'I hope Inuyasha got tetsusaiga alright', she thought.

As they walked on they passed a few slashed up trees which frightened Kagome a little.

'I hope it was only trees he slashed', she thought as they passed a tree that had practically been cut in half.

"Mommy?", said Kiotsu.

Kagome looked down at his confused little face.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Are you okay?", asked Kiotsu.

"Why do you ask?", she replied.

"Because fear's coming off of you", he said.

She looked down at him and said," What do you mean?"

"I mean I can see fear coming off of you," he said," The color around you is sort of bluish-whitish. I've seen that color around me when I have nightmares or when I told Shippo to talk to Tsunami. But his is sort of pinkish most of the time when he sees her."

Kagome stood shocked at what he just told her.

'Is that a strange youkai ability he could have possessed? No. Youkais can't _see _emotions. The only way he could have been able to do that was... No. That can't be possible. He's part youkai. If he had powers like that, he would have been purified... or maybe he doesn't have enough to be purified. Could he have really inherited my powers?', Kagome thought.

"Mommy", said Kiotsu.

"What?", Kagome asked being snapped out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in a distant land from here", he said.

"You've been hanging out with Uncle Miroku again, haven't you?", she said.

"Yep", said Kiotsu.

Kagome shook her head and thought,' Well, at least he hasn't gained any lecherous habits. ... Or at least I hope he hasn't.'

As they reached the hut, Kiotsu looked up at her.

"Mommy", he said.

"What?", she asked, looking down.

"I think daddy's okay now", he replied," At first he was red, but now all I see is white."

He gazed at the house hard and said," I think he's asleep."

Kagome stared at him in awe and thought,' If that's not proof enough of his powers, I don't know what is."

She walked into the house and looked around. There didn't seem to be any damage. Actually it was just like they left it. She walked down the hall into their room and found Inuyasha asleep on their bed clutching Tetsusaiga close to his cheast.

'At least he's okay now', she thought, sighing in relief.

She looked outside the window and saw the sun slowly setting. She sat on the bed with Kiotsu beside her.

As the sun set, she remembered something important and turned to look at Kiotsu.

"Tonight's a full moon, isn't it?", she asked him.

He nodded as he started to transform.

Suddenly, Kiotsu's claws grew longer as his canines became fangs. His ears became pointed as two jagged blue marks appeared on his cheeks and jagged blue stripes appeared on his wrists (Sorta like the marks on Sesshomaru's wrists). The transformation was now complete. Kiotsu was a full demon.

See the thing is since Kiotsu is a quarter demon he has two special nights. One for his human transformation and another for a demon transformation which, by the way, he can control. His demon night happens to fall on the full moon and his human night appears on the half moon just before the full moon. Got it? Now we continue.

Kiotsu looked up at Kagome, now filled with energy. He hopped up and said," Heymommy!Let'splay!Icouldplayallnight!Comeon!Nowwatchmerunaroundthehousein5seconds!" He took of.

Kagome shook her head and thought,' He always sounds like he's on a sugar rush.'

It appeared Kiotsu was enjoying himself but suprisingly, he seemed to prefer his human night.

'So unlike his father did', she thought.

Kiotsu rushed in making it around the house in 5 seconds just as he predicted.

"Mommy!Guesswhat!Ijustgotagreatidea!I'mgoingtoseehowmanytimesIcangoaroundthehousein30seconds!Watch!", he cried out as he took of once again.

She shook her head and thought,' I wonder if Inuyasha would have ever been like that as a child if he had a demon night.'

She chuckled at the thought and looked over at the sleeping hanyou on the bed.

He was curled up, clutching tetsusaiga very close to his cheast.

'I hope he didn't beat himself up too much inside for forgeting tetsusaiga', she sighed.

He hadn't changed into a full demon since before they defeated Naraku and even before that it had been awhile. When they had Kiotsu, Inuyasha had sworn he would never let Kiotsu see him in his demon form. She was sure it was because he didn't want his son to have to see the monster he turned in to. But Kagome didn't ever think of him as a monster even in his demon form. She loved him too much.

Kagome bent over and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled. He always looked most peaceful when he was asleep.

A few seconds later, Kagome saw a red blur go around the room speaking some words spoken so fast she couldn't understand them before taking off again but she could have sworn she caught the words "outside" and "bow and arrows." Not much later she heard the noise of bow and arrows hitting a target at high speeds.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

She shook her head, wondering how long it would take this time for him to wear out because although he had become a full demon he was still only a child and all children tired out sooner or later. She hoped he wouldn't collapse outside again.

She layed down beside her mate and looked over at him. His ear twitched in his sleep and she smiled. She reached out and rubbed the furry appendage. A low growl of content, sounding a lot like purring, came from the sleeping hanyou's cheast and his other ear twitched begging for attention as well. She giggled and switched to the fidgeting ear.

She saw his eyelids flutter as he woke up.

"Kagome?", he mumbled.

"Hello, sleepyhead", she replied, still rubbing his ear. His other ear flicked and she giggled.

He sat up and said," What is it with you and your fascination with my ears?"

She giggled again and said," There just so cute!"

She left go of the appendage as she heard a collapse outside. She looked outside and said," Wow. A new record."

Inuyasha looked confused but then saw the full moon.

"Oh", he said," How long was it this time?"

"He actually made it10 minutes this time."

"Wow. That's at least 15 seconds longer."

"We better go get him."

Kagome got up and went towards the door but stopped when she heard Inuyasha mumble," I'm sorry."

She turned around and said", For what?"

He looked up and saw the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't control myself good enough", he replied, ashamed, head bent," Kiotsu saw me as a monster."

Kagome walked over and sat beside him.

"You could never be a monster and it's not your fault", she said.

"Yes it is. I left tetsusaiga! I could've hurt you two! I was barely able to get out of there!", He replied, still not looking at her.

"Inuyasha", she said," You can't always blame yourself. None of us were expecting that. I mean, you haven't transformed in more than 5 years. Besides, Kiotsu didn't seem frightened at all. He actually acted so calm, I almost thought he was Sesshomaru for a second!"

Inuyasha smiled at that but just barely. It dissapeared quickly as well.

"But...", he said.

"Inuyasha", she said," It's nobody's fault. Stop blaming yourself and drop it. Okay?"

Inuyasha nodded.

He got up feeling a bit better and said," I'll go get Kiotsu, 'kay?"

He walked out the door and down the hall. Kagome watched him leave, then went to get changed into her night gown.

Inuyasha found Kiotsu lying near the target range, a bow in his left hand and an arrow in his right. The target had at least 10 arrows now sticking out of it. The arrows were all embedded about a forth into the target.

'Whoa', Inuyasha thought,' He's gotten stronger.'

Inuyasha picked up Kiotsu and carried him back towards the hut.

He walked in the door and down the hall towards Kiotsu's room. It was a short ways from Kagome and Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha walked into the room and tucked him into his bed. Inuyasha turned away when suddenly he heard Kiotsu mumble," Sing to me."

Inuyasha looked at him and saw his eyes still shut tight.

"Okay. I'll go get mommy", Inuyasha was about to leave but was stopped by a "no."

Inuyasha turned around as Kiotsu mumbled," I want you to."

"You sure 'bout that?", he asked," I'm not as good as mommy."

"Please", he mumbled.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down beside his bed on the floor.

"Okay", he replied," This is a song I learned from a friend a long while back. Maybe when I was a few years older than you."

Inuyasha sang. (First, of all I do not own this song. I got it from the forth movie though this isn't exactly the way it was in the movie but sort of like it.)

"Dad told me the hands of demons,  
are the hands of protection,  
Mom told me the hands are humans,  
are the hands of nurture,

When combined, you will escape,  
from the burning fire,  
and you wi-ill come to save,  
the-e universe."

As Inuyasha finished, he looked over at his son and listened to his steady breathing. Inuyasha then heard the noise of another's breathing at the door. He recognized the breathing and sighed.

"How long have you been there?", he asked.

"Long enough to find out you can sing", Kagome replied as she came up and put her arms around his neck," How come you never mentioned it?"

He shrugged and said," You never asked."

"Where'd you learn that song?", asked Kagome," It's pretty."

Inuyasha was silent before he said," I learned from an old friend."

"Who?", asked Kagome.

Inuyasha recalled the memory of how he met _her_.

(Hey guys! I was going to end it here but I decided to write more because I love you guys so much! Aren't I nice? This is definitely my longest chapter yet! Now! On to the flashback!)

**--Flashback--**

A 7 year old Inuyasha ran away from the taunting laughter of the children as an older child threw another rock at him. It caught him in the back, causing him to fall. He scrambled back up and ran into the forest. He ingnored the pain in his back, the throbbing of his black eye, the blood coming out of the corner of his mouth, the muscles in his legs begging for a rest, the throbbing bruises on the backs of his arms and legs, and the pain of his left ear crumpled on his head. He finally reached a lake that was very far from the village and collapsed to his knees from exhaustion.

He gulped the water from the lake greedily, gasping for air afterwards. He lay on the soft grass and thought,' I should leave. Ha-ha-ue will be worried.' But he couldn't get himself to get up from the comfortable position. He lay on the soft grass surronding the shore of the lake and tried to let his tense body relax.

He closed his eyes and sleep was about to overcome him whenan earsplitting cry filled the air. Inuyasha'sgood eye shot open and he sat straight up.

Suddenly,across the lake a girl burst from the forest. She had dark purple, almost, black looking hair pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head, the rest of it down with two forelocks on each side of her face. She couldn't have been more than 8. She wore a tattered navy blue kimono wih short sleeves and reaching just below her knees, with a green tie around the waist. Her tanned skin face had tearstains covering it with fresh tears filling her sapphire blue eyes and threatening to spill over. She looked very upset and her breathing was ragged and heavy. The scent from the tears in her eyes made Inuyasha's stomach turn. Her eyes looked around wildly as if for a way to escape.

Suddenly, a large ogre came out of the forest, brandishing a large ax. The girl whirled around and crept backwards still searching for means of escape.

"Heh. Heh. Now, i've got you girly", the ogre said.

The girl just backed farther away but stopped when she reached the edge of the lake.

"Y-you killed m-my parents", she said, her voice sounding broken and shaky.

The ogre smiled evilly and said," Now, you shall die too!"

She turned around as the ogre lifted his giant ax. She fell to her knees and looked up at Inuyasha, tears streaming down her face.Something inside of him snapped and next thing he knew, he was on the ogre's back biting and clawing every inch of skin, he could reach. The ogre cried out in pain and shirled around wildly trying to shake him off but Inuyasha just held on tighter with his claws, causing more crys of pain from the ogre. The ogre struggled to reach behing his back to grab the little inu-hanyou causing him so much pain. Suddenly, a purple glow came from in front of the ogre and Inuyasha peeped over the ogre's shoulder to look.

The young girl's eyes were glowing purple and a purple light was surrounding her. The ogre became very still as the light washed over him. The light seemed to do nothing to Inuyasha. The ogre started to disentegrate and Inuyasha waited to fall to the ground but realized he was floating. Suddenly, he was brought slowly to the ground.

As he stood there, a wave of exhaustion and fatigue rolled over him. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was of the girl kneeling beside him and her buns falling down to reveal broad ears with wavy edges. (If you've seen the 4th movie, you know what i'm talking about. You know the same one the little blue haired girl has. You know, Ai, I think.) Then, everything went dark.

Later, Inuyasha came into sub-conciousness, eyes shut tight, and felt a warm feeling wash over him. Then, he heard a sweet voice singing a strange song he'd never heard before. Slowly he made out the words.

"Dad told me the hands of demons,  
are the hands of protection,  
Mom told me the hands are humans,  
are the hands of nurture,

When combined, you will escape,  
from the burning fire,  
and you wi-ill come to save,  
the-e universe."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of the girl looking down at him. He looked at her ears and said," You're not human."

He looked at her and said," Are you hanyou?"

She nodded and he sat up. He realized his head had been in her lap and pink slightly tinged his cheeks. He then realized that his wounds were gone.

"Hey", he said," My bruises are gone."

"Yes", she replied," That is something I can do."

He looked at her and said," By the way, what was that light all about anyways?"

She bit her lip and looked away. He could now clearly see that she had fangs.

"I'm not quite sure myself", she confessed.

"What do you mean and why didn't you use it earlier?", asked Inuyasha, agitatedly.

"I mean, my parents never told me what it was. They always said they'd tell me when I was older but...", She shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes," As to why I didn't use it before... I can't conrol it. It just happens. If I could have used it, I could have saved..."

She was broken off as fresh tears fell down her face and she collapsed to her knees.

Inuyasha came up beside her and said," I'm sorry but if it makes you feel any better, my dad was killed too."

She looked up with tear filled eyes and said," How?" She hastily added," If you don't mind, that is."

"It's okay. I didn't really know him anyway. I'm nor sure how he died. Ha-ha-ue never told me. She just told me, he died the same night I was born."

"That's sad", she said.

Inuyasha recalled earlier and said," What was that song you were singing?"

She looked out on the water and said," It is a song the parents in my home village, sing to us the children. It's to help us sleep at night. We've all been happy there with the barrier surrounding the village but a while back, the barrier started faltering. Every once in a while, the barrier would completely fall and the demons would get in because the village was founded by demon and humans who got along and eventually had children...us...the half demons. The demons would attack us and kill a few people but the barrier would come back up before too much damage was done. Lately, the barrier's been coming up later and later and stronger demons have been coming. The preistess has helped protect us but it's becoming harder."

"That's terrible", said Inuyasha," Is that why that ogre was attacking you?"

"Hai", she said nodding," He was one of the demons that got in. He killed my parents and dragged me away to kill me but I escaped. I came to the lake and you know what happened from there. By the way..."

She looked up at him and said," Why were you beat up so badly?"

Inuyasha looked away and said," Kids in the village thought it would be fun to throw rocks at the _filthy half-breed_."

"Oh", she said," That's sounds terrible. I've never had to deal with that because i've stayed in the village. I never knew humans could be just as bad as demons. I'm sorry."

She looked about to cry again so Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Hey. Could you teach me that song? By the way, i'm Inuyasha."

"I'm Shirisa", she replied, smiling.

**--Flashback end--**

"I never saw her again", said Inuyasha.

"That's so sad", Kagome replied, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Kagome, are you crying?", asked Inuyasha.

She sniffled and said," H-hai. It's just... I feel so bad for that poor girl. She saw her parents die right in front her eyes and was kidnapped from her home."

"Yeah. I know", he said.

"You know what", she said," I'm happy too because you saved her even though the ogre had to be 10 times your size. I'm proud that you helped her."

Inuyasha smiled and put his hands on her arms still entwined around his neck.

He got up and said," Why don't we get to bed? It's late."

Kagome nodded and they left for their room to get a good night's rest.

_A/N: Well! There it is! This one took quite some time to write! But, it was worth it! I hope you enjoy this and when I get back from Disneyworld, i'll be expecting lots of reviews for my effort! Please review! I'm sorry it took a while to update but I really couldn't get myself to type anything until today! I hadn't been sure how to start it off but today I sat down and started typing and well, here you've read the results! The only part of this I already had written down on paper was the flashback. I wrote it one day when I was supposed to be paying attention in class! Naughty girl! OH well! Anyways! REVIEW! And TELL ME ABOUT ANY STORIES YOU'VE WRITTEN! I WANT TO READ YOUR WORK! FOR ME, IT DOESN'T COUNT AS ADVERTISING IN A REVIEW SO PLEASE DON'T BE HESITANT! TELL ME! ALSO, REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 9

**x.FAR.cry.x: Yep! More characters! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for clearing up the Rambo thing! Now that I get it, that's funny but as you saw last chapter, No, he doesn't go Rambo on him. Though that would be an... hm. What's the right word? How about "desperately in need for pshyciatrist" experience. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**cocoke5: You really think i'm good? Yay! And you think about it when you watch the last episode? Another compliment from a reviewer! Yay me! Now read the rest of the story! It gets better!**

**cocoke5: So you read the rest of it! Yay! And you think it's good! Yay, again! I'll be sure to write more and I don't think you'll have to wait too long for the next chap! **

**LMChick10: I'm glad you think it's awesome, again, and I got another compliment!**

_A/N: I'm back and ready for action! 4 reviews! That's totally awesome! I LOVE getting compliments! You guys really encourage me to write more! I really love you guys! **fake crying.** Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love getting reviews! Now, don't forget to tell me about any stories you have!_

_Hey Guys! I wrote a new one shot! I think you'll really like it! It's called **Mother**. I've already got 14 reviews for it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show or any of it's characters! I only own Kiotsu, Tsunami, and future characters I will make up! So you can't sue me! I put a disclaimer!

Chapter 9

The Next Day...

Kagome sat in the kitchen at the table. She had been woken up at dawn once again by her usual "heaving" session. The lack of sleep was really starting to get to her but she wasn't able to go back to sleep. She could never get back to sleep after she woke up.

'I guess today would be as good a time as any other', she thought,'I'll tell Inuyasha, i'm going to take Kiotsu to see my mom. We're due for a visit anyway.'

Kagome laid her head down and her eyes started to close.

'Need. Sleep'

They finally closed and she fell asleep.

Later...

Kagome was woken up a while later by a crash and what sounded like a yelp.

Kagome shot up and said," What is it! Who's there!"

She heard a muffled voice and looked down on the floor. Inuyasha was flat on the ground, mumbling angrily.

"Inuyasha?", she said," What are you doing?"

A few seconds later, Inuyasha peeled himself off the floor. He looked up at her and said," You said "sit" in your sleep."

"Oh", she said, sheepishly," Sorry, Inuyasha."

She heard a little grumbly voice coming down the hall. Kiotsu came into the kitchen and looked at her.

"Can't you just use an alarm clock?", he asked, sleepily.

"Sorry, sweetheart", she said.

"What'd daddy do now?", he asked.

"Hey!", Inuyasha protested," I didn't do anything! She's the one who mumbled "sit" in her sleep!"

Kiotsu looked at her and said," Well, then that's okay mommy. Sorry, I accused you, Daddy."

"Keh."

Later...

"Inuyasha?", asked Kagome.

"What?", he replied.

"I was thinking that I could take Kiotsu to see Mama today", she said.

"Okay...", he said.

"I mean it's been a while since we've visited..."

"Okay..."

"...and i'm sure Mama would love to see him again..."

"Okay...

"...and..."

"Kagome!"

"What?", she said, turning to look at him

"I said Okay, already!", Inuyasha said.

"Oh", she said," Thanks Inuyasha."

"Keh", he said.

"Why do you always say that?"

"...I don't know..."

Later...again...

Kagome was walking across the clearing towards the well. Inuyasha had insisted he come being overprotective as always but she "convinced" him to stay home today.

She shifted the yellow backpack she carried and gripped Kiotsu's hand.

Kiotsu was chanting over and over," Granma, granma, granma, granma, granma..."

Kagome smiled.

"You've really missed grandma, haven't you?", she said.

"Yes!", he said.

They came to the well and Kagome picked up Kiotsu, holding him close in her arms. When, she was sure he was secure, she climbed over the lip of the well, and went through the blue void she had come so accustomed to traveling through.

A shadow in the forest went unnoticed as well as thepurple light that surrounded the well after Kagome and Kiotsu jumped in.

The shadow smiled before dissapearing along with thepurple light.

Kagome landed in the bottom and set Kiotsu down. He scrambled up the ladder because he was still not old enough to leap out like Inuyasha could. She climbed up behind him and pulled herself out.

She took his hand and walked up the steps. She slid open the door to the well house and took in the sights and sounds of Tokoyo. She hadn't been her in at least a month or so.

She walked towards the house and opened the door.

"Mama!", she said," I'm back!"

Her mother walked into the kitchen and Kiotsu immediatly ran to her.

"Granma!", he said, hugging her.

Her mom bent down and picked him up.

"How's my favorite grandson?", she said, smiling.

"Granma!", he said," i'm your _only _grandson."

She laughed and said," Right you are!"

She set him down and he asked," Where's Uncle Souta?"

"He's over at one of his friend's house", she said," I'm sorry."

"It's okay", he said.

"Hey mom", said Kagome," I've got to go to the pharmacist to pick something up."

"What do you need to pick up?", she asked," Are you sick?"

"No", said Kagome," I just need to pick up something real quick, 'kay?"

"Well alright dear", she said," You might want to change out of your kimono though."

Kagome looked down and realized she was still wearing the kimono, she put on this morning. It was nothing elegant. It was just a Navy blue kimono with a white swirling pattern on her left shoulder.

"Right", said Kagome.

She ran up to her room and changed into a pink t-shirt and a jean skirt that went about an inch or two above the knees. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

She opened the door when suddenly Kiotsu said," Mommy, where are you going?"

She turned around and said," I'm just going somewhere real quick, so don't worry. Now be good for grandma while i'm gone, 'kay?"

"Okay", he replied.

"I'll be back in a little while! Bye!", she said before closing the door behind her.

Half an hour later...

Kagome stood in the bathroom, pacing back and forth. She sat down on the toilet seat and waited for the timer to go off.

Ding!

She got up and went over to the test on the counter. She picked it up but didn't look at it yet.

She took in a deep breath and said," Here goes."

She looked down. It was positive. She stood there.

Then she smiled. 'I'm pregnant. Kiotsu's going to have a little brother or sister.'

Unconciously, her hand went to her abodemen.

'Wait'll I tell Inuyasha.'

Her mind then drifted back to the visit with Kaedae. Later in the visit, Kaedae had handed her a box and told her not to open it untill later. Kagome still hadn't opened it yet.

Kagome went down the hall to her room and found the box on her desk. She picked it up and opened it. It was a necklace with red bead on it with little wooden flames every few beads.

'How did she know?', she thought.

She spotted a note in the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read the writing.

_Kagome,_

_I know ye probably haven't realized this yet but ye are pregnant.  
__I gave you this necklace because I sensed that the child ye carry has  
a firey spirit much like her father's so I give this to you  
because I have a feeling that the child's going to be  
quite a trouble maker. Use it well._

_Kaedae_

Kagome smiled and thought,' Sometimes Kaedae suprises even me.'

She put the necklace back in the box and put it back in her pocket.

'I'll go tell Inuyasha the good news now.'

Kagome went downstairs beaming.

Her mom looked at her and said," Now what's put such a bright smile on your face?"

She hugged her mom and said," I'm pregnant."

"Oh sweetheart, Congratulations!", she replied.

"I'm going to go tell Inuyasha", she said, ending the embrace," I'll be right back."

"Okay dear", she said.

Kagome rushed out the door and to the well house. She slid open the door and hurried down the stairs. She rushed to the well and jumped in.

She was shocked when she hit the bottom of the well.

"What?", she said.

She got out and did it a few more times with the same results.

"No, no, no, no!", She cried as she landed in the bottom of the well again, tears rolling down her cheeks,"no. No. NO! Inuyasha, NO!"

Then, she let out a sad heartbroken cry,"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_A/N: There's the chap! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please fogive me for making it short but I had to end it there! Please don't be mad at me!_

_I wrote a one shot called **Mother** if you guys would like to check it out! _

_Please Review! I love hearing from you!_

_Also, tell me about any fanfics you have! Please!_

Press that button down there.Yep! That one!


	9. Chapter 10

**LMChick10: You know what? You have said awesome a lot but i'm glad you think that! You really think it's cool, the best, #1, and terrific? sniffle. I think i'm gonna cry! I'll try to update soon! I'm sure you'll like the story Mother! I've gotten at least 5 where people said it made them cry and on one girl thought I should make it a story and add another chapter! Taijiya Hatake. That sounds like a great username! I say, Go for it!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Yes, this should be intereasting! This story will get even better as it goes along! I don't plan on ending it this chapter so, Please don't kill me with your colorful crayons of death! LOL! Sorry about the extra 'o' I put in Tokyo! **

**The Goddess Diana: You'll find out why she can't get through the well later! So be patient!**

_A/N:I love your reviews!I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't that good! It was mainly just a chapter to prepare for the "main event" of my story! This one is also pretty much a filler chap!_

_Also don't forget to tell me about any fanfics you have!_

_Remember that I also have 2 other fics, **Mother**, and **Inuyasha Character Poems**!_

Disclaimer: I don't own own 'em, never will, yadda, yadda, yadda. Now that that's out of the way, on to the next chapter!

Chapter 10

The halls of the school were silent until the sound of the school bell was heard, signaling the end of school.Students filed out of their classrooms crowding the hallways. Girls chatted about new crushes and boyfriends. Boys played around shoving each other and laughing. Out of all the dark haired students, one stood out.

The 17 year white haired boy made his way through the crowd to his locker. He wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and tan pants that made up the boy's school uniform. His long white hair hadrested onhis back and his golden eyes were trained on the lock as he spun it, entering the combination. It clicked and he opened the door.

He grabbed the things he needed, and when he turned around nearly dropped them in suprise as he was met with two emerald green eyes.

He clutched his cheast and said,"Katanna, must you always do that."

The 16 year old girl just smiled with her hands behind her back.

She had long black hair and unusual green eyes. She wore a light blue headband and had on a blue sailor school uniform which included a white blouse with a blue collar with a white stripe on it, with cuffs similar to the collar, a blue skirt, and wore black shoes with white socks.

"Sorry, Kiotsu", she said, still smiling.

Kiotsu closed his locker and walked down the hall, Katanna following close behind.

He'd met Katanna in Kindergarden...

**-------Flashback-------**

A 5 year old Kiotsu was hiding behind his mother's leg. He was wearing ared t-shirt with a white dog on the front and some blue jeans with tennis shoes.

His mother, Kagome was talking to the teacher. Then, she bent down and looked him in the face.

"Kiotsu", she said," I want you to be good for Ms. Nasaki,Okay?"

"Mommy, please don't leave me here", he pleaded.

"Kiotsu, you need to stay here", she said, firm but kind at the same time.

He looked down and nodded his head.

She smiled and said," Now, that's my good boy."

She stood up and turned towards the teacher.

"When, should I pick him up?", she asked.

"Come at about 3:30", Ms. Nasaki replied.

Kagome nodded and bent down, pulling Kiotsu into a hug.

"I'll pick you up at 3:30, okay?"

He nodded again.

She stood up with a "bye" and left the room.

Kiotsu looked at all the other children playing and backed away.

Suddenly, he was met with two green eyes. Kiotsu blinked and the face of a girl came into view.

She had black hair with a blue head band and was wearing a yellow dress reaching her knees with black shoes and white socks. She smiled at him and she said," Hi."

Kiotsu stared at her before mumbling," Hi."

"I'm Katanna. What's you name?", she asked, smiling.

"Kiotsu", she replied.

"Nice to meet you", she said," Do you wanna play with me?"

He looked at her before nodding his head. She smiled again and led him off to one of the playing stations.

**--------End Flashback-------**

They had been best friends ever since then. He looked at the young girl walking beside. Ever since Middle School, things had started to change for him. One day, she had no longer been the little girl who had been his best friend in his eyes.

Every time he saw her in the hall, his stomach would feel like it was twisted in knots. His heart would pound wildly with every touch. His palms would grow sweaty with every smile that came his way.

Sometimes he wouldn't think of them as "just friends", he would think of there relationship as... more.

He shook his head, banishing these thoughts from his mind.

'Stop thinking like that', he scolded himself,' You can't risk your friendship like that and besides, she deserves so much better than you. (sound like a certain hanyou?)'

"Kiotsu, are you even listening to me?", he turned his head towards the girl who took the title of best friend although he longed for so much more.

He stared at her until she looked at him and said," Kiotsu... why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

Pink tinged his cheeks lightly as he realized what he'd been doing.

"N-no", he said," there's nothing wrong with your face. You're..."

'...perfect', he finished in his mind.

Katanna turned her head as she looked at something and suddenly, bent her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Kiotsu looked at what she had been looking at.

A dark brown haired boy with dark brown eyes walked down the hall with his hand on the waist of a girl with black hair and light brown eyes.

Kiotsu bristled in anger at the boy looking so happy. It was... _Takai and Sora._

A while back, at the beggining of high school, Katanna had gained a crush on Takai. She often stayed at a distance until one day, Takai had asked her on a date. She had accepted and eventually they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Then, one day...

**-------Flashback-------**

Katanna was in the hall at the locker when suddenly Takai came up.

Katanna looked up and said," Oh. Hello, Takai."

He did not smile back. His face looked grim. There was a brief silence.

When finally he said," Katanna."

"What?", she asked, looking up at him, suddenly feeling uncertain.

He looked at her and said firmly," I'm breaking up with you."

Katanna gaped in shock and said," Wh-Why?"

"Because... i've found someone else."

Almost immediately the black haired girl came out from behind him and smirked as he put an arm around her waist.

Katanna looked at her, eyes wide.

"S...Sora?", she said.

She and Sora had been friends since 2nd grade.

"I don't understand", said Katanna.

"It's that simple", replied Sora," You've... been dumped."

Katanna looked at her and said, with her voice quivering," But Sora, I thought we were friends."

"We _were_ friends", said Sora, emphasizing the word 'were'.

Katanna looked at Takai, shaking slightly. She bent her head so that her bangs hid her eyes.

"Good bye, Katanna", he said softly, before turning away and walking down the hall.

Katanna stood quivering. Kiotsu came around the corner and caught sight of her collapsing to her knees.

"Katanna!", he cried.

He kneeled over beside her and she leapt into his arms, burying her head in his cheast. Her shoulders shook but she did not cry. She was like that. She wasn't a cryer. She hadn't cried since her parents had died in 1st grade.

He held her comfortingly and the lay on the floor of the hall as Katanna relived the experience to him.

**--------End Flashback-------**

Kiotsu let out a low angry growl but quickly widened his eyes in suprise. The growl he had emitted had sounded so real, so... animalistic. He'd never known he was able to make such a sound.

Katanna seemed to not have heard him for she still kept her posture, head bent as they finally walked out the school's doors. The walked down the side walk and stopped when they reached her house. She walked up to the door and went inside with only a muttered "good bye."

Kiotsu walked down the street and turned up the long, seemingly endless, steps leading up to the Higurashi shrine where he lived.

He reached the top and walked inside the house.

"Mom, Grandma! I'm home!", he said.

"They're not here!", said a voice from the living room.

Kiotsu walked in there and found his 14 year old sister, Nemaru, laying on the couch, flipping the channels.

She had long black hair, brown eyes, and fangs just as Kiotsu had claws. She wore a school uniform like Katanna's with brown shoes and she held a hat in her hand.

Kiotsu's eyes drifted to the top of his sister's head. In the midst of her black hair, she had 2 black dog ears perched there, swiveling every which way.

Kiotsu quietly reached his hand over and grabbed one. Just as his sister began to protest, he began to rub it and suddenly, her eyes started to close. She wore a half asleep dreamy expression on her face as a low growl sounding a lot like a cat's purr came out of her when suddenly, she snapped out of it and pulled away.

"Hey!", she said.

Kiotsu chuckled and said," You sound just like a cat when you do that."

"Keh", she said, turning back to her channel surfing.

That word seemed to remind him of something but he couldn't place it. He pushed the thought away and went upstairs.

He did his homework and at about 10 he went changed into night wear and turned off the lights before crawling into bed. It wasn't much later when he drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: Well! There you have the chap! I hope you enjoyed it! I look foreward to your reviews! _

_Don't forget to check out my other 2 fics, **Mother, **and **Inuyasha Character Poems, **on my profile page!_

_PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT ANY FICS YOU HAVE SO I CAN READ THEM!_

_Arigato! (Thanks!)_

I wanted to mention something that I wanted you to know thatwill countfor all story's i'll ever write!

When a human and half-demon produce a pup, they can have 3 results.  
1) a quarter demon, like Kiotsu  
2) a half-demon, like Nemaru  
3) a three-quarter demon or quarter human

Their amount of demon blood can be recognized by the types of ears they have. It goes like this.

Human ears is quarter demon

Dog ears is half-demon

Pointy Ears is three-quarter demon or quarter human

I just wanted to mention that so you guys would know!

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 11

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm so sorry it was confusing! I forgot to mention this is years later and Kagome still isn't able to get through the well! I'm sorry! It's not an alternate universe! Yes! Katanna is in the picture! You'll get to see her again after this story in the story I deleted earlier! Yep! I'm going to bring the story back! Yay! Yeah they're just friends! Poor Kiotsu! Good! You're supposed to hate Takai and Sora! It's Takai and **_Sora _**not Sara, okay?**

**Taijiya-Hatake: Wow! I went from awesome to Spicy! Yay! I'll try to update soon! Nemaru is a lot like Inuyasha and Yes, as sad as it is, she doesn't even know it! She never even got to see Inuyasha! Kiotsu's so lucky! Though he barely remembers himself because it has been like 14 years! Poor Kagome! I'm glad you took my opinion and changed your name from LMChick10 to Taijiya-Hatake!**

**shauna: I'm really glad you enjoyed my story and read the special note for the answer to your questions!**

**fire-tiger-c: You finally reviewed! Yay! I'm glad you liked it!**

_A/N: Thank you for the review but... Where's everybody? Did I lose them? Noooooooooooooo! Or am I just losing my touch? Noooooooooooooooooo! Please come back to me! _

_Tell me about any stories you have guys!_

_Please REVIEW!_

**Important Note!**

One of my reviewers shauna pointed out some things I have not yet been able to explain in the story so I'm going to explain some of the things right here.

**How does Nemaru hide?**

She wears this necklace that Kagome gave her that hides her demon features to everyone but family. She put a spell on it but Nemaru doesn't know that. The necklace also makes sure that she can't use their demon abilities (plus Kiotsu has one too!)so for example, Kiotsu can't use his excellent sense of smell and Nemaru can't use her excellent sense of hearing. Kiotsu's demon features can be seen because he looks more human than demon.

**What do they know about their father?**

Pretty much nothing.

**Why didn't Kagome tell them?**

because everytime she or someone else mentions him, she gets real teared up and she gets so upset she's not able to tell them.

**Why is Kiotsu suprised he growled? Hasn't he heard his sister growl?**

He's suprised because it's never happened to him before and yes, but that was his sister. He's only heard her do that a few times when he rubbed her ears but that's pretty much more of a purring noise than a growling noise and at those times he never really thinks about it.

**Where does Katanna fit in to all of this?**

You will find this out later!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own him no matter how much I wish I did. I don't and never will. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Whatever. Now on to the chap!

_Italics means it's a dream._

'this means it's a thought'

"this means they're speaking"

**Bold means it's a noise.**

Chapter 11

(By the way this chapter and the last chapter are 14 years later! Kiotsu and Nemaru know nothing of Feudal Japan or Inuyasha!)

_Kiotsu was in an open grassy field. He was holding a bow and arrow and he was getting ready to shoot. He aimed and shot it, hitting the middle of the target. He was filled with a sense of triumph and turned away from it running in a certain direction._

_He kept running until he saw a slightly younger version of his mother, Kagome, in a red kimono with white flowers siting on a hill, looking deep in thought._

_"Mommy!", he cried out._

_She turned her head and smiled at him._

_"Mommy!", he cried again, rushing into her arms._

_"What is _it, _Kiotsu?", She asked, hugging him back._

_"I hit the target! I hit it!", He said, smiling at her._

_"That's great, Kiotsu!", she said, beaming at him._

_"Mommy, could you come watch me?", he asked._

_"Sure, why not?", said his mother._

_"Yay!", he said, as he hopped up and grabbed her hand," Let's go mommy."_

_He pulled her towards the target and went over to shoot another arrow. He notched one and shot it at the target, hitting it right in the middle._

_"I did it again!", he cried, looking at her,"Mommy, did you see that!"_

_"Yes, Kiotsu! I saw!", she said, smiling at him again._

_Kiotsu suddenly caught a familiar scent on the breeze. He took another sniff and seemingly recognized it. He dropped the bow in his hand and headed to the forest on the edge of the clearing._

_"Daddy!", he cried as he leaped in the arms of a man coming out of the forest. His face was blurred though._

_"Hey, kid", a gruff voice, replied. Kiotsu smiled at him._

**Meow!**

Kiotsu sat up in bed and looked around wildly.He looked down and sighed.

He glared down at the cat on his bed and said," Tao, you scared me!"

The brown tabby cat just looked at him with green eyes and let out another "meow."

Kiotsu sighed and started to pet the 2 year old tabby cat's fur. He smiled when he heard him start to purr.

He then recalled the dream he had.

'What a strange dream', he thought,' It seemed so real as if it were a memory.'

He shook his head.

'But it couldn't have been. I've never been there before and i've most certaintly never seen my mom wear a kimono before.'

He thought back to the end of his dream.

'Who was that man? I couldn't see his face. Was that my father? I mean, I did call him "daddy". Maybe I could ask mom...'

He shook his head again.

'Nah. I don't want her to start crying again. I hate it when that happens. It's almost like I can smell the salt in her tears.'

Kiotsu looked at down at the necklace around his neck. Kagome had given it to him when he was very young and she had ordered him to never take it off. He had asked why but she told him it was for a good reason so he didn't question it.

The necklace was pretty simple. It was just a black cord with a oval blue pendant on it with the symbol for "hidden" on it in yellow kanji. He matched well with the blue beaded necklace with yellow stars he wore. He had tried to take the necklace of once but he was somehow unable to so he just left it alone after a while.

Nemaru also had a necklace around her neck. It looked the same except it was a red pendant with orange kanji. Which matched the red beaded necklace with orange flames she wore.

He got back down under the covers and closed his eyes, hopefully, falling back asleep.

---------------------

_Kiotsu was tossing a ball back and forth between a young boy of no more that 6._

_He had auburn hair pulled up into a bun with a sky blue ribbon and emerald green eyes. He had pointed ears like an elf's and small fangs where his canines should be. His was wearing a sky blue haroi with white leaves on it and a purple hakama tied with a purple bow in the front. He also had on a orange fur vest and strangely had foxfeet and a bushy tail._

_They threw the ball back and forth, laughing and enjoying themselves._

_Suddenly,the boy turned his head and stood there with a sort of shy, lovestruck face._

_"Shippo nii-san?", Kiotsu asked him," Are you okay?"_

_Getting no answer, Kiotsu walked up beside him followed his eyes to what had caused this from him. His eyes were met with a girl of about 6 with dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck with a navy blue ribbon, dark blue eyes, freckles sprinkled on her nose, with light skin, wearing a navy blue kimono with a sky blue under kimono and a green sash around her waist. She was picking flowers on the edge of the village and humming a song to herself._

_"Why are you staring at Tsunami, again?", he asked the boy know as Shippo. _

_"Why do you act like this around her?", he asked.Shippo did not reply. "Hello? Anybody home?", he asked waving his hand in his face._

_Shippo shook his head and turned blinking his eyes and said," What? Did you say something?"_

_"I said, Why do you always act like this when Tsunami's around? You look at her like Daddy does Mommy sometimes", he replied._

_"Uh...", said Shippo._

_"Are you in love with her like Mommy and Daddy are?",he asked him, curiously._

_"Um...well...I", Shippo stammered, his cheeks getting pink._

_"Does that mean yes?", he asked. Shippo's cheeks got pinker._

_"Okay", he said," I guess that does mean yes."_

_Shippo sighed and said," Yeah, I guess you could say I like Tsunami. But, she doesn't even notice me."_

_"Maybe you should talk to her", he said._

_"No way", said Shippo._

_"Why not?", he asked, curiously._

_"W-well, because! I-I can't just go up and talked to her!",said Shippo._

_"Why not?", he asked, innocently._

_"B-because! I just... I mean I can't...",Shippo protested._

_Shippo looked as he gazed at him curiously._

_Shippo sighed and said,"I'll talk to her." _

_"Yay, nii-san!", he said," I'll go play with my ball while you talk to her. Okay?"_

_"Fine", Shippo, walking towards Tsunami, nervously._

**Wham!**

Kiotsu sat straight up to the noise of wood slamming on the desk near his head. He looked up and saw a grey haired woman with a sharp pinched face, narrowed eyes, and a pair of eyeglasses on the end of her nose. She held a yard stick in her hand.

"I'm glad you back with us, Mr. Higurashi", the teacher said," Now would you mind staying awake for the lesson."

Kiotsu nodded and the teacher went back to the front of the room, rambling on about old japanese warlords nobody really cared about.

He looked to his right and saw Katanna a few seats away.

She mouthed,'Are you okay?'

Kiotsu nodded and mouthed,' Didn't get much sleep last night.'

'Why', she mouthed back.

'Later.'

She nodded and turned back to the lesson but his mind wandered back to the dream.

'Another one of those strange dreams', he thought,' It's just like the last one. It seemed so real but i've never met that little kid before. Why did I call him brother? I'm pretty sure I don't know him and what was up with the fox feet, tail, pointy ears, and fangs? Now, I know that can't be normal. I've been having these dreams for a week. What's going on?'

"Mr. Higurashi!"

Kiotsu was brought back to earth by the nasaly voice of his teacher.

"Yes, Ma'am?", he asked.

"Do you mind staying with us for at least five minutes?", she said.

Snickers were heard from his classmates and he said," Yes, ma'am."

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things and headed out the door.

'I've got to figure this out', thought Kiotsu before heading out of the room.

_A/N: There you go! Another chap! I hope you like it!_

_At first, I couldn't really think of anything to type so I started a new story that wouldn't stop nagging me called **A New Journey.** Go check it out if you want! After, I wrote the prologue and the first chapter, I got the idea for this chapter! Neat isn't it?_

_Tell me about any stories you have! Please!_

_Don't forget to check out my other stories and review them! Please!_

_Now, Review this story and the next chap may come real soon!_


	11. Chapter 12

**cocoke5: I'm glad you loved the chapter and I liked when he dreamed about his daddy too!**

**My Voodoo Child: Why yes! I do have a neopets account but my username is tagurasha not Katanna, just so you know! I'm glad you liked the chap!**

**fire-tiger-ca: I'm glad you think my story's getting good! I try! Don't worry! I'm going to write more!**

**whassit2ya: I'm glad you liked it and I'll update soon!**

_A/N: My lovely reviewers! I love you guys! You make me feel so happy and warm inside with your reviews! Thank you guys!_

_Okay! This chap is a karaoke chap! I've got this song stuck in my head and I felt like putting it my story so I am! I hope you like it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anybody else related to it! I do own, Kiotsu, Katanna, Nemaru, Takai, Sora, Tsunami, and the teacher! (Wish I owned Sesshy. T-T Sesshy's hot. In this story, Kagura's so lucky.)

**Chapter 12**

The phone rang waking Kiotsu up from yet another one of his strange dreams.

'Why does this keep happening?', he thought,' This time there was an old woman with an eye patch. What's going on?'

"Hello?", said Kiotsu, picking up the phone.

"Hey!", said Katanna's voice on the other line.

"Hey Katanna!", he said," Where you calling from? I thought they didn't have a phone at... you know."

"Oh! I'm calling from a pay phone at the mall",she said.

"What are you doing there?", he asked.

"I'm just hanging out and looking around", she said," Hey! Do you want to come hang out with me?"

"Sure!", he said," I'll get dressed and be right over!"

" 'Kay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Kiotsu hung up the phone and put on a blue T-shirt-shirt with some black jeans. He went downstairs and grabbed his mom's car keys.

"Mom!", he said," I'm going to meet Katanna at the mall!"

"Okay, dear!", Kagome called from the kitchen.

Kiotsu got into the car and drove to the mall. He got there and saw Katanna outside. She waved and he walked up to her.

They went inside and started to check out all the stores and stuff. (I'm not going to go into detail about this stuff because I wouldn't really know about this kind of stuff because I don't go out much because I'm more of a quiet loner type. Any ways, back to the chap!) They passed one store and Katanna stopped outside of it.

"Hey Kiotsu", she said.

"What?", Kiotsu replied.

"Let's go in here!"

He looked up and said," Do we really have to?"

"Aw. Come on!", said Katanna," It'll be fun!"

"I really don't want to", said Kiotsu," You know I don't like Karaoke."

"Come on!", she said," It's not like you have to sing or anything."

"Well...", said Kiotsu.

"Please!", said Katanna, putting on puppy eyes.

"Alright", he said," I'll go in."

"Yay!", said Katanna, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. He blushed as he looked at their linked hands. She let go and went up to pick a song. She showed it to the person and went up on stage as Kiotsu sat down.

She got up on stage as the music began, waiting for her cue.

"Bah dum Bah-dee-dum Bah dee-dum Ba-dae  
Bah dum Bah-dee-dum Bah dee-dum Ba-dae

Katanna started to sing. (The lyrics may not be exactly correct because I don't have the song! I only heard it on a music video! I couldn't remember the words to the second verse so I kind of tweaked it to fit! I've only put what I remember of the song too! Okay? So don't get mad at me! Now on to the song!)

"Where have all the good men gone,  
and where are all the gods?  
Where are all the Hercules,  
battling against the odds?

Where's my shining knight?  
Where'd he disappear?  
It's going to take Superman,  
to save me from here,

I need a hero!  
to last me for the rest of the night,  
He's got to be fast,  
and he's got to be strong,  
and he's got to be willing to fight,

I need a hero!  
to last me 'till the morning's light,  
He's got to be fast,  
and he's got to be strong,  
and he gotta be larger than,  
larger than life,

Bah dum Bah-dee-dum Bah dee-dum Ba-dae  
Bah dum Bah-dee-dum Bah dee-dum Ba-dae."

The song ended and the crowd applauded. Katanna smiled.

'I'd gladly be your hero, Katanna', thought Kiotsu, as she got down from the stage,' if only I wasn't so afraid.'

Katanna came over and said," Now, why don't you go?"

"Oh no", said Kiotsu," There's no way I'm going up there!"

"Come on", said Katanna," You can't sound that bad!"

"Who said I sounded bad?", said Kiotsu.

"Well, if that's not a problem, then why won't you just go up there?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Can we just go now, please?", Kiotsu said, getting up.

Katanna sighed, realizing she wasn't going to win this battle. "Fine. Let's go."

They left and got in the car.

"Hey", said Katanna," Don't forget about the Feudal Festival, next week!"

"Oh yeah", he replied," right."

"Remember", she said," You have to dress up in feudal era style clothing."

"I know", said Kiotsu," I'll have to see if maybe my mom or grandma has something lying around somewhere. What are you going to wear?"

"I'm not telling you", she said," It's a suprise!"

"Okay. Fine", he said," Just don't tell me. I don't care."

Katanna giggled and he dropped her off at the "home for parentless children" as Katanna preferred to call it. She hated the word "orphanage."

"See ya later!", said Katanna, waving.

"Bye!", said Kiotsu.

He had left at about noon and now it was 7:30. He sat on the couch and watched TV until around midnight before finally going up to bed. He changed into his usual nightwear, a white sleeveless shirt and some gray shorts, and got into bed, being overcome by yet another strange dream.

_-------------Dream------------_

Kiotsu was tossing a ball in the air running around, not noticing where he was going until he came just inside a village like the ones in his history book. Suddenly, Kiotsu saw something and stopped. He looked at the 10 year old boy with his back to him who Kiotsu did not recognize. Kiotsu then smiled at the thought that maybe he could make a new friend.

"Hey!", he said," I haven't seen you before! Are you new? What's your name?"

The boy turned his head and looked at him from the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed and he turned his head back around.

"It is none of you concern...", he said, coldly,"... Half-breed."

Kiotsu looked at him confused as the boy walked away, silently.

'What's that mean?', he thought.

_----------Goes to another dream-------_

Review to see the next dream! I must have at least 2 reviews! (I know low standards but I don't want to ask for to much!)

_A/N: Hi guys! This chap wasn't really much so I'm sorry! I'm trying to get to the good part but I just had to add this in! That song was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone! Any ways, I'm not sure what the title or artist of the song was! I just watched an Inuyasha music video and that was the song. I liked it so I put it in the story.Sorry it wasn't exactly right!_

_Any ways, Does anyone know what a beta is? I've heard of it but I'm not sure. If it's what I think it is, I think I might want one for my latest story, A New Journey. You guys should check it out! I've got two chaps and a prologue but I've only got5 reviews! You guys like me more than that! Don't you? Would you guys please review it! I need at least two review for the chap of every story I write before I write the next chap! It's a flaw I have!_

_Please review! I love getting reviews! Please!_

_Sorry it's short!_

_I've actually got a preview this time!_

Kiotsu sat up in bed, eyes wide, breathing rapidly, and in a cold sweat.

'What just happened?', he thought,' There was that man again and what did that boy call me again? Half-breed? What's he talking about?'

Kiotsu got up, pushing the covers aside.

'I've finally made a decision', he thought, going down the hall,'I've got to ask mom... about my father.'

_Well! Review so I can update! I'll be waiting for your reviews!  
_


	12. Chapter 13

**Taijiya-Hatake: Okay. Calm down. That's it. Calm down. See. I'm updating so calm down. Okay! Now I only need one more review!**

_A/N: Hey guys! I know I said 2 reviews but I just couldn't wait to put up a new chapter! I was on a roll! This chapter is probably a bit better than last chap so I hope you like it and I'll be waiting for your reviews!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Kiotsu, Katanna, Nemaru, Takai, Sora, Tsunami, and future characters i'll make up or anybody I missed here.  
(Still wish I owned Sesshy. T-T)

Chapter 13

_----------Goes to other Dream----------_

_Kiotsu was in a hut with the man and the slightly younger version of his mother._

_"What's a...", said Kiostu, pausing,"... Half-breed."_

_His mother and the man both sat in shock at what he said._

_The man's head bent down so his bangs hid his eyes._

_Kagome walked over towards him and said," Kiotsu, I want you to ignore anyone who says those words. They don't deserve your attention if they think that. Understand?"_

_Kiotsu nodded still confused and said,"But, what's a half-breed?"_

_The man tensed up and said,"Did someone call you that?"_

_"Yes", Kiotsu replied._

_"Was it someone in the village?"_

_"Yes."_

_The man growled low in his throat._

_"Who was it?"_

_"I don't know. I've never seen them before. I think they were new."_

_The man started to ground his teeth togeather and got up._

_"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked._

_Kiostu then noticed that the man's claws were longer and he had two jagged purple marks appearing on his face. His fangs were longer as well._

_"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked again._

_The man turned towards the door._

_"Daddy?", Kiotsu asked standing up._

_The man turned his head and growled in a deeper voice that usual", I'm going to get something at home.Don't follow me."_

_Kiotsu gasped when he saw the man had red eyes with golden orbs slowly turning blue._

_----------End Dream----------_

Kiotsu sat up in bed, eyes wide, breathing rapidly, and in a cold sweat.

'What just happened?', he thought,' There was that man again and what did that boy call me again? Half-breed? What's he talking about?'

Kiotsu got up, pushing the covers aside.

'I've finally made a decision', he thought, going down the hall,'I've got to ask mom... about my father.'

He came to his mother's closed door and knocked lightly.

"Mom?", he asked.

He got no reply.

"Mom?", he asked, again.

Once again, getting no reply, Kiotsu pushed open the door and looked inside. Kagome was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully, with the lamp still on. He sighed and got ready to leave but spied something laying on the bed beside her. He walked over and realized it was a photo album but not one he'd seen before.

He walked over and picked it up. He opened it, suprised at the pictures inside. The first picture had his mother when she was around 16 maybe 17, dressed in a green and white sailor school uniform. She was with a young woman who looked to be about a year older than her. She had long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, magneta eyeshadow, and was wearing ancient clothing from the feudal times. She also had a large boomerang on her back. She and his mother were laughing.

He flipped the page. The next one was with the young woman from before and a young man dressed in purple and black monk's robes. He had his black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, and violet eyes. The woman had her arms crossed and she was glaring at the man out of the corner of her eyes. The man had a red handprint on his face and he had a goofy smile, as he rubbed it.

He flipped the page again and came to a strange picture. There was the young red haired boy from his dream and he was laughing while he chased a strange 2 tailed, creme colored, cat.

'How odd', he thought.

He turned the page again and saw an old woman with an eyepatch gathering some herbs in a garden.

He turned the page and scanned it. The picture looked slightly lopsided as if the person had never taken a picture before. The monk and the woman were on the left hand side of the picture. The woman had her hand in her fist and was glaring at the monk so ferociously he was suprised the monk hadn't been burned by her gaze. Kiotsu looked at the monk and quickly looked away, shocked at where he had found the monk's hand. He looked near the middle and saw the little kid and the 2 tailed cat. The kid was waving and smiling. He looked to the right and saw his mother giving a real smile, something she rarely did anymore. Kiotsu sighed before looking beside her. Kiotsu's eyes widened as he looked at the person.

It was a man. He was glaring at the camera, teeth bared, looking as if he was growling at the camera and had his arms crossed. He was wearing a feudal era style red haroi and hakama and his feet lay bare. But that's not what shocked him. The man had long silver hair reaching down his back.

'Just like mine', Kiotsu thought, fingering a few strands.

He had golden yellow eyes and there were claws on his fingers.

'Also... just like mine', he said looking down at his clawed fingers and thinking of how many times he had looked in the mirror finding those golden yellow eyes looking back at him.

Then, Kiotsu looked up at the man's head and his eyes widened... a lot. He shakily, took his hand and let his finger's trail over the top of the man's head. He had...

"Dog ears", he whispered, unbelievingly," Just like Nemaru."

He looked at every feauture of the man, taking it all in. This was... his father. Why had he never seen him before? What happened to him? Did he just up and leave him like Katanna's father had? Leaving her alone with her mother?

Kiotsu's eyes saddened as his mind drifted to how much Katanna had been through. Her father had left her and her mother when Katanna was still very young. He remembered Katanna's mother. She had seemed so kind and caring but Katanna lost that in first grade. He remembered how Katanna had been called to the office. They were in art at that time.

----------Flashback----------

"Look Kiotsu", said a 5 year old Katanna," I drew a flower!"

She held up the sloppily painted red flower.

Even though Katanna was 5 she had been moved up to first grade already. Kiotsu was 6.

Kiotsu looked up from his painting and smiled as he said," Wow! That's really good!"

"I'm going to give it to Mommy", she said happily.

Katanna was beaming when suddenly the intercom came on. "Do you have Katanna Tagurasha in there?"

"Yes", Ms. Nikki replied.

"Could you please send her to the office?", the voice said, kind of sadly.

Katanna looked at Kiotsu and said," I wonder what I did?"

"Katanna", said Ms. Nikki," Go on down to the office, 'kay? You know where it is right?"

Katanna shook her head.

"I'll take her", said Kiotsu.

"Okay", said Ms. Nikki," You go show her where the office is."

Kiotsu and Katanna got up from there seats and left the room. Katanna followed Kiotsu through the building.

"I wonder why they want you", said Kiotsu," Did you do anything wrong?"

Katanna shook her head and said," I don't think I did."

They came to the office door and walked inside. The woman at the desk looked at Katanna and said," Are you Katanna?"

Katanna nodded her head and the woman's eyes saddened. She turned to Kiotsu and said," Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah", said Kiotsu," I'll leave now."

"No", said the lady," I think you should go with her."

Kiotsu was still confused but nodded his head.

"Go through there", the woman said, motioning to the door beside her.

They opened the door and went inside. The principal turned around and looked at them. The principal was a woman who looked like she was in her early 30's. She had dark brown hair and violet eyes. Her name was Mrs. Hikashi. She looked at Katanna and her face saddened.

"I'm guessing you're Katanna?", said Mrs. Hikashi.

Katanna nodded her head confusion in her eyes.

Mrs. Hikashi turned to look at Kiotsu and said," And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kiotsu", he replied," I'm her best friend so the lady outside told me I could come in."

Mrs. Hikashi nodded and said," After I say what I need to, you're probably going to be needed."

Kiotsu became even more confused. She turned to Katanna and sighed very sadly.

"Katanna", she said," we got a call..."

Katanna still looked confused.

"...from the police", she continued," there was a car crash. Both cars were destroyed."

Katanna's eyes were still filled with confusion but there seemed to be a glimmer of understanding as well.

Mrs. Hikashi took a deep breath and said," You're mother was one of the people."

Katanna's eyes widened as she slowly understood.

"I'm sorry", said Mrs. Hikashi," she was killed immediately. The other one... was your father."

Katanna started to slowly take steps back, her eyes wide. Her eyes started to grow wet as tears filled them. Kiotsu stood in shock as her words played in his mind. Timiko, as Katanna's mom always prefered to be called, had been like a second motherto Kiotsu and these news weighed heavily on him. He felt like he was going to cry but as he turned to look at Katanna he felt that he needed to be strong for her.

Kiotsu walked over to Katanna and touched her shoulder as he said, his voice cracking," K-Katanna."

She looked at him before burying her face in his shirt as she hugged him, letting the tears fall. Kiotsu hugged her back and his legs felt wobbly as the words went through his mind again. They collapsed to the ground as Kiotsu hugged her tighter feeling his cheeks grow wet as the tears he tried to hold back fell but he didn't let out any sobs like Katanna did. They sat there letting the sorrow filled tears fall.

----------End Flashback----------

'She's been through so much', thought Kiotsu,' her father abandoning her and her mother, both of her parents dying in one day, going to an orphanage, and having her heart broken.'

Kiotsu became angry at the thought of Takai's smug face and Sora that b...

'Wait', thought Kiotsu,' I'm not going to start cursing now. No matter how angry I am.'

Kiotsu thought back at the things she had been through.

'If you look at her now', he thought,' You'd never think she'd been through these kind of things. It seems almost unthinkable that someone like her has to go through so much. She doesn't and never did deserve to have to be put through that kind of stuff.'

He sighed as he thought about how Takai had treated her.

'How could he just dump her like that', he thought, angrily,'... that... that...'

He longed to call him so many things. Most of them, would make a sailor blush. He clenched his fist. Slowly, he calmed down as the thoughts left his mind. He sighed and looked down at the album he still held in his hands. He let his fingers trail over the man again.

He turned the page again. If he had any doubts that the man was his father before, he didn't now.

There was his mother but this time she looked like she was 18. She was sitting with the man on a tree branch and judging by the background they were on a very _high _branch. The thing, that made him truley believe that that was his dad now was that his mother and the man were, just like the song, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

The man was cupping her cheek with his hand and had the other at the small of her back. His mother had a hand on his cheast while the other was on his arm. There eyes were closed and you could tell immediately that they loved eachother.

The next picture would have made him laugh, but he stifled it, so he wouldn't wake up his mother.

It looked as if it had been taken after the first picture. The man was now looking at where the camera was and he looked as if he were getting ready to leap at it. His face looked angry but it couldn't cover up the red blush that covered his face. His mother's cheeks were pink as she looked at the person holding the camera.

The next one was of the man leaping at the camera, getting ready to tackle the person holding it. His mother was looking at him and she had the face she would get before she became angry.

He turned the page and it showed his mother in the tree and she was looking angry. She was pointing at the man and yelling something. The man had somehow stopped in mid leap and was falling towards the ground.

The next picture showed a deep hole in the ground shaped like the man. Below that it showed his mother now glaring at the person with the camera. Kiotsu actually winced under the heat of her glare.

He looked at a few more pictures. One picture was of the monk and young woman getting married. His mother was beside the woman, beaming at her. The man was beside the monk and was looking at his mother with a longing look in his eyes.

He flipped through some pages but after a few more pages, one caught his eye. It was his mother and the man. They were at another wedding but this time it was their's. His mother was smiling as she looked at the man. The man was smiling as well and his eyes were soft, unlike the other pictures of him.

He flipped the page again and his eyes widened. It was his mother again. The man was behind her and had his arms wrapped around her and resting on her swollen stomach. His mother was looking up at him, her hands placed over his, smiling softly. The man was smiling, and his eyes were shining with happiness.

He came to the final page and his eyes widened again. It showed his mother with the man again, but this time... she was holding a bundle in her arms. His mother was looking at it smiling with tears in her eyes. The man was beaming with pride. In his mother's arms, a white haired baby looked curiously at the camera with golden eyes. His fingers trailed over the baby.

'That's...that's...', he thought.

"...me...", he whispered softly.

He closed the album and held it tight against his cheast. Kiotsu was broken out of his trance as he heard his mother move slightly in her sleep. He set the photo album where he had found it and walked towards the door. When, he reached it, he turned around and took one last look at his mother before turning off the lamp and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

_A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it! Now can I please get some reviews for my other story, **A New Journey**! Please! I'm not going to update this story anymore until you do! Got it! I'm serious too! Review! Please!_

_Please review! _


	13. Chapter 14

**DarkxHanyouXGirl: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's "wicked!"...that means it's good right? everyone does anime fall and sweatdrops. Heh. Heh. Heh. **

**kagomesdouble07: You really love it? Thanks! I'm trying to update soon but I want to make sure I have at least 2 reviews for each chap! (But so far that really doesn't seem to be a problem:) **

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm glad you're back! I'm glad you like the chap! Yes, it is making a lot of sense now! The pieces are slowly coming togeather! I'm also glad you like where it's going! Yeah, I know. I feel so bad for having Katanna go through all these things but that's how her life goes. I'm glad you liked the flashback! Thank you! I'm glad to know that i'm actually improving! I've got a #1 fan! Yay! Thank you. You're review made me feel good inside! My dad keeps telling me i'm really good at writing but hearing it from someone who isn't related to me makes me feel really good. Again, thanks.**

**The Voodoo Child: I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Oshiori: I'm glad you liked it and you'll have to wait and see!**

**inukagfanatic: I'm glad you like it too! It's your favorite! Yay me! **

**Taijiya-Hitake: Thanks! My chap is flipin' awesome! Yay me! Okay! I'm trying to update as soon as possible! You'll have to wait and see! So try to be patient! I promise it's coming soon!**

_A/N: Wow guys! I really must be getting a lot better if i'm getting this many reviews! Thanks guys! You guys are making me feel so much better about myself! I'm sort of a self doubter so... Thanks! I'm glad that you're all finding this story enjoyable! I think i'm going to put **A New Journey** on hold for a little while because I started it because I couldn't think of what to write next on here so I guess you could say I was sort of in a small writer's block but not exactly because I knew what I wanted to write! I just couldn't figure **how **to write it! Anyways..._

_Does anyone know what a beta is! I've asked this question a million times and I still have no answer! Please tell me! _

_Plus! don't forget to check out my other fics! I'd like some reviews on them too! _

_Tell me about any fanfics you have because I love reading fanfics! It's a weakness I have!_

Disclaimer: Sorry! I only own Kiotsu, Katanna, Tsunami, Nemaru, Takai, Sora, the teacher, and everybody else I plan on making up but i'm not telling you that! You'll have to wait and see!

Chapter 14

(This is 2 days after the night with the photo album(Saturday Night) so now it is Monday!)

Kiotsu walked down the halls of the school replaying what had happened that Saturday night in his mind.

'What happened between them', Kiotsu thought,' to make Mom cry everytime there's a mention of Dad?'

He looked up and spied Katanna at her locker.

"Hey Katanna", he said, walking over.

She smiled as she turned to look at him. Kiotsu's eyes widened. Katanna had a bruise on her left cheek. She looked confused but then her eyes widened as she turned away, putting her hand on her cheek, trying to hide the bruise.

"Katanna, what happened?", asked Kiotsu, concerned.

"It's... it's nothing", said Katanna.

Kiotsu's expression darkened as he said," Was it Takira again?"

Katanna turned back to her locker and was silent.

"Katanna", he said," You've got to tell someone. She has not right to treat you like this."

"Kiotsu, I...", she said," I can't."

"Why?", asked Kiotsu.

He thought for a moment before his eyes widened and he said," Katanna... is she threatening you?"

"So", said Katanna, quickly trying to change the subject," Have you gotten anything to wear to the feudal festival?"

Kiotsu looked at her before sighing, realizing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her.

The bell rang and Katanna said," Well, I better get to class."

"Don't forget about the Feudal Festival on Friday", she called, as she went off to her next class. Kiotsu looked at where she had dissapeared into the crowd and sighed, walking off.

'Katanna', he thought,' What is she doing to you?'

--------------------

Takira was a woman who worked at the orphanage. She was in her late 20'sand seemed nice but when it came to Katanna, she was anything but. For some reason, ever since she had applied there 6 years ago when Katanna was 10, she had felt a deep hatred towards Katanna and if she felt angry she would take it out on Katanna, resulting in Katanna having many bruises. Katanna was able to hide the bruises on her arms with the long sleeves of her uniform and Kiotsu was pretty sure she had some bruises around her ribcage and stomach, because at times when she was standing up to leave a class or something like that, he could see her wince very slightly. Plus, when they were in the same class, when Katanna was sure no one was looking she would touch her ribs lightly and would also wince. Katanna didn't own any make up so she couldn't hide any bruises she gained on her face. It mad Kiotsu worry about her. Why didn't she just tell somebody? Could Takira really be threatening her?

"Mr. Higurasha", said a male voice.

Kiotsu was snapped out of his thoughts, finding himself in his Science class and Mr. Ootamachi was looking at him.

"Mr. Higurashi", he repeated," Could you tell me what we were just talking about?"

Kiotsu thought for a moment and said," Science?"

He thought he saw Mr. Ootamachi smile very slightly as the rest of the class laughed.

Mr. Ootamachi put a hand on his shoulder and said," Please try to pay attention."

He walked back to the front of the classroom, continuing to teach the lesson. Mr. Ootamachi really wasn't what you'd call a stern teacher, but he wasn't completely carefree either. He was still a pretty good guy though.

Then, as the bell rang, Kiotsu realized he'd forgotten to take the notes on the board. He put his head on his desk.

'Great', he groaned, in his head,' the one class me and Katanna aren't in togeather and I forget to write the notes.'

He heard a paper be placed on his desk and lifted his head to see the notes from today. He looked up and saw Mr. Ootamachi. He was looking at him.

"Promise me, you'll try to pay attention", he said.

Kiotsu smiled and nodded. He picked up the notes and got up to leave the room. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Thanks", he said.

Mr. Ootamachi nodded in recognition and Kiotsu left the room trying to get to his next class on time.

'Yeah', Kiotsu thought, looking down at the notes in his hand,' Mr. Ootamachi really isn't a bad guy.'

_A/N: There you go! I know it wasn't one of my best ones after all the wonderful reviews I got but, I had to cut it short because I wanted to put how he gets prepared for the feudal festival and stuff in the next chap! I'm sorry! Please don't let this chap cost me any reviewers! I love you guys! T-T_

_Don't forget to check out my other fanfics! They are good! I promise! Please read and review them too!_

_Tell me about any fanfics you have because I love fanfics! I love reading fanfics! They're the best creation in the world! After the Inuyasha show, Anime, computers, and Internet! Yeah! _

_Well, anyways! Review! Please review! I love everyone out there!_


	14. Chapter 15

**cherry fantasy: I'm glad you liked my fic and this idea may be new but Kiotsu and Katanna are the first characters I ever made up related to the Inuyasha show! You'll have to wait and see what happens! Hm. I haven't given a lot of thought about that but I think I might write a little side story about what happened to Inu during the time Kagome and Kiotsu were in the future after I finish this one! Inuyasha wasn't completely alone! He did have Kaedae, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and there  
kid(s)! (I mentioned they were having a kid(s) in earlier chap!) I'm glad you like it and i'm trying to update soon!**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you like the chaps! I love it when they're called descriptive! I like it when an author puts description where you can actually imagine you're there! I'm glad you think i'm a great writer and that you can't get enough!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: I know it was short but i'm glad you think it was sweet! I don't know how many times you've said that. I haven't really been keeping count, though I don't remember you saying it. has thoughtful look for a few moments. shakes head and snaps out of it. Anyways! I'm glad you found no grammatical errors! I always read the chap to my dad first because he wants to hear it and it helps me catch any errors I may have made! So that helps! I checked out the drawing of Yumiko! It's good! My favorite character in the story is Soren! Why does it seem I always fall for that kind of type? ...Wait! That didn't sound right! I mean, that makes it seem I am insituating something else...Anyways! I can't wait for the picture of Kyoko! I'll try to update soon!**

**Taijiya-Hatake: Thank you for forgiving me! It's killing you? Nooooo! I'm not ready to be accused of murder! LOL! They should be meeting Inuyasha in either this chapter, the next chapter, or the chapter after this! I'm not sure which yet. You'll find out what Kiotsu dresses up in this chap. Katanna's going to be just fine! ... I think. Please be patient! I'm trying my best!**

**whassit2ya: I'm one of the only 2 fanfics you keep coming back to for updates? wow. I really am getting better! Don't worry! I won't let it get to my head! LOL! I'm glad you think i'm a great writer and you think my work's good! Thanks!**

**cocoke5: I'm glad you liked it and i'll be sure to keep up the good work!**

**szaugglaughs: You forgot to check on it for a little while and there were a gazillion chapters? LOL! I'm sorry that's just seems funny to me the way you said or maybe I should say typed it! I'm glad you think it's neat! Thank you! I'm glad you're having lots of fun! I thought a beta was someone who like looked over the chap before you posted it or something! You know like an editor because in stories people keep talking about how so and so is their beta or something. I don't know. I read your story! It's hilarious! I hope to post the chap soon!**

_A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got in trouble and I had "restrictions" put on my computer use! That means that I can only go on for 90 minutes a day! Nooooooooooooo! I'm usually on it 7 hours a day! Or something like that! Yeah I know that's a lot of time to spend on a computer but hey! What can I say? I'm a computer nerd, I guess you'd say! I have glasses too so that only emphasizes the idea! Anyways, I'm sorry guys if I don't update as often! Please forgive me!_

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Inuyasha show. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Blah, blah, blah! How many times to I have to say this? It's not like lawyers are going to come to this site to see if we put it or not! So... I own Inuyasha! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Lawyers bust through door. Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Lawyers circle around and come closer. Okay! Okay! I don't own Inuyasha! I don't Inuyasha! Please don't hurt me! Lawyers leave and put door back. Phew! That was close! Here's the chap!

Chapter 15

Kiotsu walked home from school after dropping Katanna off. He walked up the steps and on to the grounds of the Higurashi shrine. He looked around at the place he had called home for as long as he could remember. He walked up to the ancient tree in the middle of the shrine grounds and sat on the bench underneath. He closed his eyesand let his chin rest on his hands, just listening. For some reason, this tree always made him feel... calm, like he had no cares in the world. It was strange but Kiotsu didn't really think anything of it.

Kiotsu caught the noise of birds chirping in the branches above. He heard the sound of the wind rustling the leaves in the branches. He heard the distant sound of the hustle and bustle in Tokoyo.

Suddenly, a flash of a memory went through his mind. It was of a stone with black kanji at the edge of a lake. Kiotsu shook it from his head and listened again. He got another flash memory. The man from the pictures was looking sadly at the stone. Kiotsu shook his head once again and it left his mind. Another flash came again.

The stone lay under a sakura (cherry blossom for those who don't know) tree and was covered in cherry blossoms. The man was holding Kiotsu's hand and Kiotsu couldn't have been just barely older than two. Kiotsu looked up at the man. His golden orbs were glazed over as if remembering something and filled with sadness but there was also a trace of happiness as well as he looked at the stone. Kiotsu opened his eyes and shook his head.

He touched his hand to his head as he gave a mental sigh,' Yet another strange... you can't call it a dream because I wasn't asleep... vision? Okay. Now that just sounds like i'm a pshycic(not sure if that's spelled right.) or something.' Kiotsu gave another mental sigh as he stood up and walked towards the house. He went inside and looked around for his mom. He found her in the kitchen humming to herself.

"Hey mom", he said as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned around and gave him a bright smile but it still wasn't anywhere near as genuine as in the picture. Her smile had looked so... real and her eyes had held just happiness unlike the barely concealed sadness they now held. What had happened?

"Your home", she said, keeping the smile on her face though not quite as bright," How was your day?"

"Good", Kiotsu said," Hey mom."

"What?", she asked.

"I could use some help", Kiotsu replied.

"What do you need help with?", she asked.

"Well", Kiotsu said," the Feudal Festival is this Friday and I was hoping you'd have something laying around the shrine I could wear. I have to wear Feudal style clothing."

His mother's smile seemed to falter slightly but dissapeared quickly.

"Alright", she said, walking over," Let me think."

She thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Come with me", she said, walking outside and towards one of the shrines on the grounds.

Kiotsu followed behind her and they walked past the sacred tree, past the well house, and to a small building at the other end of the shrine where they kept a lot of their old things. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside. Kiotsu followed behind her and helped his mother search among the boxes. He passed a lot of boxes. A lot of the ones near the front were boxes of Nemaru and Kiotsu's old school work and stuff like that. As he delved deeper, he came to boxes of their old toys and clothing. He went deeper still. As he came closer, to the back of the building, he saw stuff like family photo albums until he spotted something that caught his intreast. It was a cheast at the very far wall of the room, laying alone.

'What could be in there?', he thought.

He acknowledged the sound of his mother digging around somewhere in the boxes and walked closer to the cheast. He kneeled in front of it and lifted the lid. Inside, there were some sheets of paper witha child'sdrawings of what seemed to be like a girl in a pink cat outfit, a boy in a red dog outfit, and a boy in a gray wolf outfit. They were all signed with the name Shippo and were titled Shippo's slide show. He dug around and found a lot of other things. Pictures like the ones in the photo album. He dug deeper. More drawings. He dug around some more until he felt cloth. He felt it a little and found it was cloth and that it felt, not soft but it wasn't completely stiff and it also had a tough texture to it in a way. It was a strange material. He grabbed it, pulled it out, and held it up so he could see it.

It seemed to be a red haroi with a creme colored undershirt. He looked it over and found that it was just the kind of thing required for the feudal festival. He looked back at the cheast and saw some more red material sticking out and pulled it out as well, revealing red hakama pants. He stood up and held up both of the pieces of clothing. He then held it against himself. He looked at himself in a cracked mirror leaning against the wall. His eyes widened as he thought back to the photo album. He looked just like the man in the picture, give or take a few details. The man... his father... He locked eyes with himself in the mirror as he stood there thoughfuly.

'What happened?', he thought,' Why... why does mom cry at every mention of him? In the pictures, he seemed to love her very much. He couldn't have just left... could he? Maybe he's...'

Kiotsu felt a strange feeling in his stomach and a lump seemed to fill his throat as the thought crossed his mind. He tried to swallow the painfully large lump and managed to make it go down, as he finished the thought.

'... dead.'

Kiotsu closed his eyes as he saddened at that possibility. It would explain a lot of things. Why mom would cry at the mention of him. Why he had never really known him. If he had died before Nemaru was born, that would explain why Nemaru didn't know him. Although Kiotsu couldn't remember a lot of his father, he still felt a deep sadness that maybe he'd lost the chance to ever really meet his father but he had this strange little voice that was at the very back of his head that kept telling him his dad wasn't dead. Could it just be wishful thinking? But then why did he have this feeling that his father really wasn't dead.

"Kiotsu?"

Kiotsu came out his thoughts and turned around. His mother was standing there and as she looked at what he held in his hands, her face saddened but she masked it quickly with a smile though her eyes still held a little bit of sadness and... pain? He hadn't noticed that emotion before.

"You found something to wear", said his mother," Good. That will be a great outfit for you to wear."

She turned around and said," Why don't we go back inside? We've been out here for quite a while."

She walked off and Kiotsu folded up the clothing, before walking off after her.

--------------------

Kiotsu walked home with Katanna the thursday before the Feudal Festival. They walked in silence as they journeyed their way to their homes. Kiotsu glanced over at Katanna nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

He cleared his throat and said," K-Katanna?"

She looked at him and said," Yeah?"

Kiotsu fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

'Just say it.'

'But what if she says no?'

'So what? It's just a no.'

'But...'

'Just say," Hey Katanna! You want to go to the Feudal Festival with me?" It's simple! It's not like you're asking her on a date.'

'I guess you're right...'

'Of course i'm right! Now ask!'

"Kiotsu?"

Kiotsu looked at Katanna, one slender black eyebrow raised. Green eyes concerned.

"Are you okay?", she asked," You sort of spaced out on me."

"Sorry", Kiotsu replied.

"So what is it you wanted to say?", asked Katanna.

"Well...", said Kiotsu," I was wondering... would you like to go to the Feudal Festival... togeather?"

He hastily added," You know, as friends."

She smiled and said," Alright. As friends then."

He looked at her eyes wide, as he felt hope blossom in his cheast.

'Maybe I do have a chance with her.'

'Now don't let it get to your head. It's not a date, remember? You're going as friends..."

He looked ahead as a frown fell upon his face.

'Great way to burst a person's bubble.'

'Thank you.'

Kiotsu mentally rolled his eyes before he caught himself.

'Did I just roll my eyes... at myself?'

'Yep! Wait to go! You're going insane!'

'Oh just, Shut up.'

' Hmph.'

_A/N: Well! There you go! I know it's really not that much but i'm not exactly sure what's going to happen at the festival! I already know what happens afterwards but i'm not sure about during it! Does anyone have any ideas? I need help! Please help me!_

_Don't forget to tell me about any fanfics you have and don't forget to check out my other ones!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_And is a beta like an editor who looks over chaps before you post them? szaugglaughs told me what they thought it was but i'm not really sure that's it. Does anybody know? If somebody doesn't tell me i'm not going to update soon! (Heh! Heh! Heh! Blackmail. You've got to love it.)_


	15. Chapter 16

**x.FAR.cry.x: "Can you feel the love tonight..." Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have listened to that Lion King CD today! Now it's stuck in my head! Urg! Ah well! Sorry! I only looked it over once this time! Heh. Heh. Heh. Thank you! That would be great! I could probably use an editor! When, I send them to you, do you think you could also make a few suggestions about what could be better or stuff like that? I hope you put up Kyoko soon! I want to know what she looks like! T.T I'm glad you want more! starts humming "can you feel the love tonight." stops. Dang it!**

**szaugglaughs: Yeah! Yay for you guys! Thank you for the wonderful ideas! You got my creativeness working again and I think I might use some of your brilliant ideas! I'll post the next chap as soon as I can!**

**Taijiya-Hatake: Thanks for not dying on me! You'll have to wait and see! **

**The Voodoo Child: I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad I know what a beta is! I think x.FAR.cry.x is going to be doing that for me! He told me he would so he's going to from now on! I guess I didn't have the exact right idea about betas. Thanks for telling me!**

**fire-tiger-c: He's really starting to sound like you? LOL! I'm sorry! For some reason that seems funny to me! I don't know why. And when you say you do stuff like that all the time, which part do you mean? Really? If that's the case, then it's okay that you're repetative! ... Um ... What's repetative mean? Heh. heh. heh. Sorry. I'm only in 7th grade. I'm glad you like it!**

**inukagfanatic: Hey! You just gave me a very good idea! I could use that idea for this chap! Thank you so much! This a very good idea! to self: Why didn't I think of something like that? Anyways! Thank you!**

**cocoke5: I'm so glad you love it and you know what? When you mentioned you hoped Kagome and his sister see Inuyasha again, You made me realize that i've only mentioned Nemaru once in this story! I haven't completely forgotten her but I really haven't been thinking about her lately. LOL! Sorry. That just seemed funny to me. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

**cherry fantasy: Yeah. He was struggling but she is his best friend after all and he can be shy at times so... anyways! I'm glad she said yes too! I'm glad you liked the chap! That was sad but the feeling was good! It is very likely that he'll meet Inuyasha! If you don't believe me, read the summary: ) Thank you! I love being told I did a good job!**

**pandabear1415: I'm glad you liked it and yes that is just one of the things they have in common! When it comes to a girl they like and asking them something... Well... you read it. I'm trying to update soon!**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! x.FAR.cry.x is going to be my beta now! I think. I sent this chap to him but he never replied so I got kind of tired of waiting and decided to post it anyways! Sorry x.FAR.cry.x! I'm just not a very patient person sometimes! Sorry! Well! Here's the chap you've all been so desperately waiting for! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling! Like I said! Couldn't wait!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha show.

Claimer: I do own Kiotsu (Inu and Kag's son), Tsunami (Shippo's crush), Nemaru (Inu and Kag's daughter), Katanna (Kiotsu's best friend), Ms. Nasaki (Kindegarden teacher), Ms. Nikki (1st grade art teacher), Takira (woman who works at orphanage) , Timiko (Katanna's mom(deceased), Mr. Oosamaki (Kiotsu's science teacher), the teacher , Mrs. Hikachi (Elementary school principal), Takai (Katanna's old boyfriend), Sora (Katanna's ex-friend who stole Takai) and anyone else I forgot to mention! I never realized how many people I actually made up until I read over my story today!

Chapter 16

Kiotsu walked down the hall of school, leaving his next to last class, feeling great. He was going to the Feudal Festival with Katanna! He had to be constantly reminded by the little naggy voice in his head that they were just going as friends but ... he still felt good. Hey. It was better than nothing, right?

He got his things from his locker and then made his way to his final class of the day ... Myths and Legends. It was a pretty cool class, as long as the story they were learning about was intreasting. He walked in the door and sat down in his desk. The teacher walked in and the class started. Kiotsu looked out the window. They hadn't been having any really intreasting stories lately so he really didn't expect an intreasting one today.

"Today Class", said Mrs. Takasaowa," since it is the Feudal Festival tonight, I have decided that we will learn about one of the most well known legends of the Feudal Era. We shall learn about the Legend of the Shikkon no Tama, the Jewell of Four Souls. It all started with a young miko who was given the task of keeping the jewell from harms way. She protected the jewell from many demons until she met a white haired hanyou..."

That caught Kiotsu's attention and he turned to the front.

'White hair?', he thought as he listened to the story.

"The hanyou tried many times to steal the jewell and the miko kept him from getting it but she never killed him. The miko and hanyou soon became very close. The hanyou and miko decided to grant a wish to make the hanyou human so they could live togeather forever but they were soon tricked and ended up believing they were betrayed by one another and the hanyou ended up pinned to a tree. Around 50 years later, a strange miko mysteriously appeared and freed the hanyou from his deep slumber. At some point, the miko somehow shattered the jewell into hundreds of shards, scattering them across Japan. The hanyou and miko worked togeather to find the shards and combine them once again to create the full shikkon once again. Along the way, they were joined by a young fox demon, a monk, a slayer, along with the slayer's companion, a cat demon. At some point, the hanyou found that he and the miko had been tricked by an evil hanyou. It turned out that the monk and slayer had a connection to this fiendish foe as well. The monk's grandfather had fought the evil hanyou and gained a black hole in his right hand, that would eventually consume him and would be past down to his descendents. The slayer had lost her whole village to the evil hanyou. Togeather, the group searched out the evil hanyou and gained many of the shards, until finally after 3 years, they found the evil hanyou who had gained the other portion of the shards. They fought him until finally he was defeated. The jewell was finally restored. The monk and slayer realized they had feelings for one another and got togeather as well as the hanyou and miko. They decided that they would not make a wish upon the Shikkon jewell and the hanyou and miko eventually had a child. Then, almost 3 years after the evil hanyou's defeat, the miko and the child suddenly vanished as quickly as the miko had arrived in the beginning. It was as if they had just dissapeared. She and the child were never seen again. Many questions have arose from this legend and some believe that prehaps this story has no end because it has yet to be completed."

'How intreasting', thought Kiotsu,' There was a monk in the pictures and a fox demon, as well as a cat demon. Could it be possible that ... ? No. Of course not. That's not possible ... Is it? Maybe those are just mom and some of her friends dressed up for the Feudal Festival or something. Yeah that's it.'

Kiotsu blocked out the voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him otherwise.

The bell rang at the end of class and Kiotsu gathered up his things.

'How do you know?',the voice in his head said.

Kiotsu ignored it as he left the room.

--------------------

Kiotsu walked down the side walk with Katanna beside him. He flitted his eyes towards her but quickly looking away again with a very light tinge of pink on his cheeks when he was caught, as he had been doing since they had left the school. He hadn't been able to look her in the eye since yesterday.

"Say Kiotsu", Katanna said.

"Yeah", said Kiotsu, looking ahead.

"What did you find to wear for the Feudal Festival?", she asked.

"I'm not telling", said Kiotsu.

"Why not?", asked Katanna.

"You wouldn't tell me what you were wearing", said Kiotsu," So i'm not telling you. You'll have to wait until the Feudal Festival this evening."

"So", said Katanna," Are we going to meet there?"

"Why don't I just come pick you up?", said Kiotsu.

"I couldn't ask you to do that", said Katanna.

"Yes you can", said Kiotsu," The Festival starts at around 5 so how about I pick you up at about 5:15."

"Are you sure?", asked Katanna.

"Yeah", said Kiotsu.

"Okay", said Katanna.

They stopped and Katanna said," I'll see you then."

She turned around and ran up the sidewalk leading inside. She waved before walking through the door. Kiotsu waved even though she couldn't see him anymore. He started walking back down the sidewalk as a smile appeared on his face.

'I'm so lucky', thought Kiotsu.

'Don't forget…', said the voice.

'Can't you let me enjoy myself for once without you ruining it?'

'Well, _Excuse me_ for ruining everything!'

'Now you get it!'

'Fine! I won't bother you again! But don't come crying to me when you realize you need me!'

'Fine! I won't!'

Kiotsu waited and didn't hear anything.

"Ha!", said Kiotsu.

Then, his face fell and he groaned as placed his face in his hand.

"I've got to stop arguing with myself", he said.

He realized he was at the bottom of the steps leading to the shrine and climbed up them. He reached the top and walked inside the house slipping off his shoes as he went.

"Mom!", he said," I'm home!"

"Hey, Sweetheart!", called his mother from in the kitchen.

Kiotsu walked inside and saw his mother washing some dishes in the sink.

She looked up and smiled at him.

"So", she said," Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah", said Kiotsu," I'm picking up Katanna for the Feudal Festival at about 5:15."

"Okay", she said.

Kiotsu looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past 4.

"I'm going to go upstairs and get out my outfit, Mom", he said," I have about an hour until I have to pick up Katanna."

"Okay", she replied.

He went up the stairs and to his room. He went to his closet and took out the red haroi, hakama, and creme colored undershirt. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he was done he went into his room and slipped into his outfit. He went to the mirror and looked at him self.

He stared at him self, taking in his white hair, his golden eyes, his claws. He let his fingers trail over the glass and for a second, he believed he saw the man looking back at him.

He shook his head. No. His father looking back at him.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:55. He went downstairs and grabbed the keys.

"Bye mom!", he called.

"Have a good time!", she said.

He went out the door, figuring you weren't supposed to wear shoes with this kind of outfit. Besides, the feudal festival was on the fairgrounds and that was covered in grass so he wouldn't hurt his feet.

He got in the car and started the engine before driving off to get Katanna. He stopped outside and got out of the car. He went up to the door and knocked. Luckily, Katanna was the one to answer it, rather than Takira. He'd met her once and did not wish to meet her again. She was years older then him and yet she had been all over him. He mentally shuddered at the memory.

"Kiotsu?"

Kiotsu turned to look at Katanna and his eyes widened. She was dressed in a beautiful night blue kimono with graceful white cranes spread all about it in different positions. Her hair was down but near the end it was tied with a simple white ribbon (kinda like Sango's when she's not in her demon exterminator outfit.) On her feet she wore simple reed flip-flops.

He was snapped out of his trance as Katanna said," Kiotsu? Are you okay?"

He quickly turned away thanking that it was dark so that she couldn't see the blush stained across his cheeks.

"Y-yeah", he said," I'm fine. That's a really pretty kimono. It suits you."

If Kiotsu would have turned around, he would have seen the light blush that stained Katanna's cheeks.

"Thank you", she said," I saved up my money."

Kiotsu looked at her and said," We should probably get going."

She nodded. "Yeah, we probably should."

Kiotsu walked to the car with Katanna close behind. He helped her in before settling into the driver's seat and driving off to the Festival.

--------------------

Kiotsu and Katanna walked around enjoying themselves. There was lots of stuff to do there. Katanna smiled as she looked around eagerly. Kiotsu smiled at her, looking around as well. Around them, many contests were being held.

Suddenly, one thing caught his eye and he stopped. He stared entranced.

Katanna suddenly realizing her companion was not following turned around and walked back towards him.

"Kiotsu?", she said.

When she got no answer, she followed his gaze, until she saw where it had led her.

There was a contest going on where people were shooting with bows and arrows but so far none had made a bulls eye.

"Kiotsu", she said, touching his arm.

"Huh?", he said, snapping out of his daze. He turned to look at her.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Why don't you go and try your luck at the targets?", she said.

His eyes widened and he said," No. I can't do that. I've never touched a bow and arrow in my life."

'Unless, you count that dream', he thought.

"Come on", she said," It's worth a shot."

He looked at her, then at the target range, before looking at her again.

"Well", he said," I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

"Okay", said Katanna," I'll be watching."

She rushed off to the side, where she could watch.

He turned to the range and went to the counter to get a bow and arrows. He got a set and walked to one of the empty targets.

He held his bow and pulled an arrow out. He notched it, and pulled back the string, feeling his hands move as if they had done this before. He held the bow steady and aimed. He felt the smooth wood of he bow and the arrow in his grasp. He felt the noise of the Festival fade out and focused only on the target. He heard the pounding of his heart in his ears and his steady breathing. He felt something stirring inside him and spreading into his fingertips, and into the arrow. He held the string taut and closed his eyes before finally releasing the arrow. He heard it speed through the air with a whistling noise until it finally ended with a Thwack! He felt the bow vibrating from the force of the release before finally settling down. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Everyone was staring at the target where the arrow was lodged. Kiotsu looked at the target to find that the arrow was lodged right in the heart of the target. Kiotsu stared at it and smiled.

"I made it", said Kiotsu, mostly to himself," I actually made it."

A voice came on the speakers, breaking the silence and said," Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a winner!"

The crowd started to applaud as the realization sunk in.

"Please come to the counter to get your prize!", said the announcer.

Kiotsu stood there until Katanna walked over and led him to the counter. Kiotsu got his prize (Can't decide what it should be so just use your imagination!) and he and Katanna explored the rest of the Festival until they finally decided to leave around 11. They got in the car and Kiotsu drove Katanna back home. He stopped the car and helped her out.

"Thanks", she said.

He walked up to the door with her and they stood there.

"I had a great time tonight", said Katanna.

"Me too", said Kiotsu.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

Kiotsu's eyes flitted around and Katanna looked at her feet.

"So…..", said Kiotsu.

"So….", said Katanna.

"Well… Good Night", said Kiotsu.

"Um… yeah", said Katanna," 'Night."

She looked up at Kiotsu and he looked down at her. They looked at each other for awhile and suddenly, Kiotsu found the gap between their faces becoming smaller. He felt his eyes close until there was only a crack left. He saw that Katanna's eyes were closed. The gap became smaller and smaller until they were only inches apart, and he could feel her breath on his lips. He leaned over until they were a centimeter apart and….

…the door suddenly opened.

"Hey Kata- Oh!"

Kiotsu and Katanna quickly snapped their heads toward the door.

A girl of about 14 stood in the doorway. She had long black hair and light grayish-blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank with a blue jeweled butterfly on it and blue pajama bottoms with white butterflies on them.

Her eyes flitted back and forth between them and said," Did I interrupt something?"

Katanna and Kiotsu both blushed and Katanna said," No… um… nothing at all... I was just about to come inside."

Katanna looked up at Kiotsu, both of their cheeks red and said," Well, Good night."

" 'Night", said Kiotsu, quickly turning away and walking towards the car.

"I'll see you later!", he called back.

"Okay!", she said, before walking inside.

Kiotsu stood at the car, looking back at where Katanna once stood. He stared at the spot for a while before sighing and getting in the car. He thought back to what happened and started to blush again.

'Did that really almost happen?', he thought,' I almost kissed Katanna! We were so close. If the door had opened a little while later…'

He placed his hand over his heart as he thought,' My heart's still pounding.'

He shook his head and drove back to the Higurashi shrine. He went up the steps and on the now dark shrine grounds. He looked up at the house and saw that the windows were dark.

'Mom must be asleep', he thought.

He stepped towards the house but suddenly stopped. He turned his head and looked at the well house on the other side of the grounds.

He stared at it and hesitantly took a few steps before stopping. He looked at it and started walking towards it again. He stopped in front of the well house and hesitantly reached for the handle. He slowly slid open the door until it was open a crack.

The light from the almost half moon cut into the darkness like a knife. He slid it open the rest of the way, revealing the ancient wooden well at the bottom. He looked at it for a moment before descending the steps. The stairs creaked reminding him of its old age. He reached the bottom and looked at the well. It looked older and creepy with half of it in the moonlight and the other half in shadows.

He walked towards it until suddenly, he felt very strange. He felt energy surrounding him. He looked and saw a sort ofpurplish dome surrounding the well. It shuddered and lightly crackled with energy. He slowly reached out a hand and touched it. He felt a small shock run through his fingers but not quite enough to hurt him. The shock disappeared and the dome rippled before finally disappearing. He stood there, with a strange feeling of uneasiness but he also felt… anxious.

He walked towards the well again and stopped when he reached the well. He placed his hands on the lip of the well and gazed down into its dark depths. He had a strangely eerie feeling and he suddenly felt a pulse run through the well. Kiotsu, instead of being frightened, became very curious and felt as another pulse ran through it. Kiotsu thought he saw a flicker of light and squinted his eyes trying to see down in the shadowy depths…

"Kio- Whoa!"

Kiotsu jumped and spun around, crashing into the side and falling against it as it creaked warningly, as he heard someone tripping. He just saw a flash of blue before he felt someone crash into him. The well gave another loud creak before finally collapsing under the added weight. Kiotsu felt himself falling and closed his eyes, waiting to hit the bottom.

When it never came, he opened his eyes and all he saw a blue light surrounding him. He looked down or above him, whatever! He looked and saw Nemaru in her school uniform, falling or floating, whatever you want to call it, as well, eyes wide. She looked at him in confusion and slowly the light disappeared.

Kiotsu felt his back collide with the ground, knocking his head against the side of the well. He saw the edges of his vision growing dark and he heard the thump of his sister nearby and a clunk, showing that she had hit her head too. Kiotsu struggled to stay conscious but finally he was overpowered and everything went dark.

_A/N: There you go guys! I hope you liked it! I'm evil! I left it at… I guess you can't exactly call it a cliff hanger so…I guess it's a semi cliffhanger? Shrugs. I don't know. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it! _

_Please Review! I love reviews! They keep me going and I'm willing to hear any ideas you may have for the story! I may not use them because I have a vague idea of what I want but I'm always open to ideas! _

_Please tell me about any fanfics you have! I love reading them! _

_Review!_


	16. Chapter 17

**Taijiya-Hatake: Yep! They're finally in the Feudal Era! I'll try to be faster this time!**

**cherry fantasy: I'm glad you liked it and I got that idea from inukagfanatic! They suggested he heard it and I liked the idea soooo... Anyways! Yep! They did have a great time! Katanna doesn't really get to go to these kinds of things much because... well... you know. Yeah I know! I'm so evil! But I have plans for those two... Yeah it was funny! Yes! After 16 chapters they finally made it! Woohoo! LOL! Just you wait! It will be intreasting! Yeah! I can already imagine their reaction when they wake up! giggle. I wonder...chuckles evilly. I'm glad you like my work and i'm glad you wrote a long review! I haven't been getting a lot of those and I absolutely ADORE long reviews! As long as it isn't flaming me and the closest thing to a bad review i've gotten is that my story was a bit cheesy at times and that I was a little seventh heaveny with the whole "half-breed thing". Oh well! It really wasn't that bad because they eventually said they loved it! I'm glad you want more! I believe i've got you hooked! giggle. I'll try to update faster this time!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: That might have not been a bad idea but I wasn't sure what kind of prize would be at a Feudal Festival! It's okay! I don't mind! I'm glad you liked it and that was my 2nd longest chapter so far! yay me! The longest was like 3770 something words! Okay... I did not understand one word of what you said just now! Anyways! I'm glad you liked it! I got your PM and thanks! I thought naggy was a word because I heard in on Fairly Odd Parents once! Cosmo and Wanda were singing a song that went like this: "I know I can be naggy, I know your naggy too. I know I can be demanding, Man, is that true!" Stuff like that. So... see?**

**szaugglaughs: Yep! Another chap! I'm glad i've got you intreasted and it's MORE than likely he'll meet his dad this chap! I know it was kind of fast but I mean, it _has_ been 500 years so I think that they would pretty much have only a vague idea because the legend was never really written down until like 200 years after it happened because it was told orally until then! ... Um... I made that up for an explanation just now. I hope you don't mind! Thanks! I'm glad it set the stage! I'll try to update faster this time!**

**pandabear1415: Okay! I'm trying to update fast!**

**Sameul Duchesne: I'm glad you liked it and Yes! The spell is finally broken! We're _all_ wondering! Yes, it should be fun to read! Oooohhh! Very good suggestion! I like it! I might use it but i'll probably tweak it a little!**

**Blacksash: I'll try to update soon! You really _are _hyper, aren't you? heh. Anyways! Thanks for your review!**

**Shessomarus-woman: I'll try to be faster this time! I'm glad you like it and yes I know it is sad! But a story is never good if it doesn't have a little sadness in it! Who wants a story that's perfect and happy all the time? I mean that would be boring! Unless it's a comedy but even those have a little sadness in them so... Anyways! I'm getting off topic! I'm glad you liked it! blushes. There's no need to bow. I'm not that good. I guess i'm okay for a 7th grader but you don't have to bow. Thanks anyways though!**

**fire-tiger-c: LOL! Kiotsu does argue with himself a lot! I have a problem with talking to myself sometimes but that's what happens when you like to spend so much time alone! . No! You can't die! You're the only person I have to talk to! I'm not usually very good at cliffies! If I am, I never realized it! Yeah. Poor Kiotsu! I feel bad for him! I'm making myself feel bad for a lot of my characters lately! First, I feel bad for Kagome because she can't see Inuyasha anymore! Then, I feel bad for Katanna because her childhood was so sad! Next, I feel bad for Nemaru and Kiotsu for knowing next to nothing about their dad! Then, I feel bad for Kiotsu thinking his dad might be dead! Finally, I feel bad that Kiotsu and Katanna didn't get to kiss! ... I've got to stop making things so sad. Oh well! It's sure to get better! ... or maybe it will get worse. duh! duh! duh! Anyways! I'm glad you like it! **

**cocoke5: I'm glad you like it and that you think i'm doing a nice job! It is very likely they'll be meeting they're father soon! And Kagome might go through the well! Nobody knows what'll happen next! (Except me of course! Evil chuckling.) **

_A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been in a "mood". I haven't had the heart to write, draw, read, anything! at all lately! I'm soooooo sorry! Please forgive me! I love you guys! You know that right? So please don't be mad at me! Please?_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha show and never will no matter how much I wish it unless i'm somehow related to the great Rumiko Takahashi and I inherit it from her or something. Sigh. That would be nice.

Chapter 17

Kiotsu slowly came into sub-consciousness but didn't open his eyes.

'What happened?' he thought,' Where am I?'

The previous night came back to him and he thought,' Oh yeah. I came home and I checked out the old well. Then, I fell in when Nemaru tripped and crashed into me.'

He slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed them, to keep from being blinded by the bright rays of sunlight.

'Wait!' thought Kiotsu, 'Sunlight?'

Kiotsu sat straight up opening his eyes completely, but wincing as he felt his head throb, and the soreness in his back. He reached his hand up to his head and hesitantly touched the back of it. He was met with a lump and winced when he touched it. He looked around and saw Nemaru lying on the other side of the well. He crawled over and she stirred.

He touched her arm and said, "Nemaru?"

Nemaru let out a low moan and opened her eyes but quickly closed them. She slowly sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

She blinked them a few times and said," Kiotsu?"

She looked around and said," What happened?"

"We fell down the old well because someone crashed into me, Remember?" he said, looking at her with an accusing look.

She smiled and scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously.

"What were you trying to do, anyways?", asked Kiotsu.

"Well", said Nemaru," I was going to sneak in and scare you but as you see, although it worked, the results were a bit ... disastrous."

"I kind of noticed that", said Kiotsu.

Kiotsu looked up and shielded his eyes from the rays of sun blinding him.

"That sun sure is bright", said Nemaru.

"Wait", said Kiotsu," Where's the roof of the well house?"

"What?" said Nemaru, looking up.

Sure enough there was no well house roof, just blue sky with puffy white clouds lazily drifting across it.

"What happened?", said Nemaru.

"I don't know", said Kiotsu," but we should probably get out of here."

"How?", asked Nemaru.

Kiotsu looked around and spied a ladder on the side of the well.

"Hey look!", said Kiotsu," There's a ladder! Let's climb up that!"

"What's a ladder doing in a well?", asked Nemaru.

"How should I know?", Kiotsu shrugged," At least it's a way out."

Kiotsu climbed up the ladder with Nemaru close behind. The rope ladder made a slight creaking noise showing it's age. Kiotsu pulled himself out followed by Nemaru. Kiotsu looked up and his eyes widened. Rather, than the Higurashi shrine he was so used to, he saw that they were in a small grassy clearing and a forest lay in front of them.

"Where ... are we?" Kiotsu snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Nemaru.

She was looking at him in confusion.

"Where are we?" she repeated.

"Well," said Kiotsu," it looks like a clearing to me."

Nemaru glared at him.

"You know what I mean!", she said, agitatedly.

"I was just stating a fact", said Kiotsu, shrugging.

Nemaru just rolled her eyes.

She looked at his clothing and said, " Heh. You look like one of those old feudal guys in our history books."

"Well I really didn't have time to change in between the festival and falling into an old well", said Kiotsu.

Nemaru was about to reply when they suddenly heard something big crashing through the forest and a loud roar. They both turned their heads towards the forest.

"What ... was that?" said Nemaru.

"I really wouldn't be able to tell you," said Kiotsu.

Suddenly, a giant black spider came out of the forest. It had eight slitted red eyes and a two large fangs, dripping with a thick purple liquid. At the tip of each of it's hairy black legs, it had a sharp claw-like point. Kiotsu eyebrows went up into his hairline as his eyes widened. Nemaru's eyes were wide and her eyebrows furrowed.

"What is that thing?" said Nemaru.

"It-It looks like a giant spider but..." said Kiotsu.

"I think I hit my head too hard against the well", said Nemaru.

"Uh-huh", said Kiotsu, nodding, eyes still wide.

The giant spider's red eyes rolled down to look on them.

It gave a deep throated chuckle and said," You two look good enough to eat. Heh. Heh. Heh."

It shot out a leg to pierce Kiotsu's stomach. He snapped out of it and without thinking quickly clawed it's leg. A blue light emitted from his claws. The limb fell down, smoking and the spider cried out in pain. It drew back it's leg. Kiotsu looked at the leg on the ground, burned, and smoking. Then, he looked down at his hand and saw that it was glowing blue but the light faded leaving his hand with white smoke trailing off it before that disappeared too. He gaped in shock.

"Kiotsu look out!"

Kiotsu turned and he jumped back as the spider's leg came rushing at him but another leg came and swept his feet out from under him.

"Ah!" Kiotsu cried, as he crashed to the ground.

Another leg shot out and Kiotsu rolled to the side so it pierced the ground and got up quickly beside Nemaru.

"How'd you learn to do that?", asked Nemaru.

"I don't know", said Kiotsu," I just do it. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. Look out!"

Kiotsu pushed her to the side, both of them crashing to the ground as a leg, zoomed over their heads. They leapt up and dodged another leg coming at them.

"Stand still and let me kill you!", the spider cried, angrily," I'm tired of playing!"

"No chance!", said Nemaru, leaping to the side as she dodged another leg.

The spider shot a leg towards Nemaru but suddenly, veered at the last moment, catching Kiotsu by surprise. He just barely escaped it as he jumped back but as it neared it sliced through the blue pendant necklace around his neck. Things seemed to go in slow motion as Kiotsu watched it fly through the air away from him and landing onto the ground as he leaped backwards. Then suddenly... it all hit him at once.

Kiotsu felt a million smells pound into his nose. The sun suddenly seemed so much brighter and it almost blinded him. "What-What's going on?" said Kiotsu, through squinted eyes. The smells all rushing through his nose, made his head start the pound, and the sun blinding his eyes. He felt himself grow dizzy and lightheaded. He staggered back a few steps until he felt himself falling to the ground. His head pounded and he saw as Nemaru's red pendant necklace went flying and she suddenly keeled over with her hands pressed tight against her ears, eyes squeezed tight.

She collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Kiotsu saw the edges of his vision grow dark and everything seemed muffled as the sound of his breathing grew loud in his ears. He lifted his head slightly and saw 4 yellow claw marks appear in the spider as he heard a muffled yell that sounded a lot like "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer". The spider let out a muffled agonizing cry as it burst to pieces. Kiotsu saw a flash of red and his world became black.

_A/N: Here you go guys! Here's the new chap! I know it's kind of short compared to the last chap but I like it! I know! I know! It's another evil semi-cliffy... thingy. I'm sorry but I had to end it there! Please don't hate me! _

_Please! Tell me about any fanfics you have! If you don't have any could you please reccomend some?_

_Don't forget to check out my my other stories on my profile page! _

_Please review! I LOVE reviews! Your reviews raise my spirits so I can write the next chap! Please don't flame me! I've never been flamed before and I don't want to start now! I've seen people with flames! The flames were really mean! I don't want one! Anyways! Please REVIEW!_

_Look! I've got a preview of the next chap! Yay!_

Kiotsu suddenly realized that he could catch a strangely familiar scent. It was like the forest after it rained laden with mist, the masculine scent of a redwood(I don't think those grow in Japan but i'm putting it anyways!), and many other things he couldn't name all mixed into one. It seemed so familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly, the bamboo mat was pushed aside and the person who stood there caused his eyes to widen and his face was filled with shock and disbelief.

_I know it's not much but I hope you like it!_

_I already have the next chap typed up but i'm not posting unless I get lots of reviews! So... REVIEW!_


	17. Chapter 18

****

DarkxHanyouXGirl: Yes I know! Evil Cliffy! I'm Sorry! I won't update until I get lots of reviews!

**x.FAR.cry.x: LOL! I'm glad you're enjoying this special "privledge" you've been given! As long as you keep betaing my story, you'll enjoy it! I'm glad you liked my last chap! I guess I have to agree! You are a bit more eccentric, I guess? I don't know! I'm really not even sure what eccentric means. . . What does it mean anyways? . . . Huh. Oh well! Yes! I do still have my stupid printer that won't work! Just don't laugh evilly and I won't have to follow you're request! I'd hate to have to do that. Anyways! Thanks for being my beta! kazi: I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to hurry! Please! No! Not the little green people! Nooooooooo!**

**cocoke5: I'm soooo glad you liked it! Maybe . . . I feel so loved! And don't worry! I don't think my creativity will be leaving me anytime soon! I don't think you'll be waiting to long!**

**fire-tiger-c: I know! But I couldn't help it! Yep! He's back! I'll try to update soon!**

**Taijiya-Hatake: Yeah! They're finally there! I'm soooooo glad you like it:) I'll try to update soon and I can't wait for their reactions either! I know i'm the author but . . . still!**

**Sesshoumarus-Woman: It's okay! I've noticed that it's been doing that too and i've hated it! I wonder what was wrong with it? Huh. I'm glad you liked the story and i'm sorry but he likes Katannna! Sorry! When I first created Kiotsu I hadn't thought about him falling in love or anything but then one day I thought of Katanna and well. . . that's the way things worked out! I thought of Kiotsu when I made my 1st fanfic(not posted up anywhere) about him and his sister about. . . I don't know maybe a little more than half a year ago? Anyways! I'm glad you liked it but Katanna holds Kiotsu's heart! Kiotsu is a pretty good guy though, eh? My best friend's in love with him! I show her one picture of him as a demon and BAM! She's crazy about him! sigh. Oh well! Enough blabbering! Glad you liked the chap!**

**molly: I'm glad you liked it:) I'll try to update soon! And no. She has no clue they're gone! At least not yet. . . **

**cherry fantasy: I'm so glad you loved it! Yep and Yep! I know! That was a pretty rough welcoming but, oh well! Inu came to the rescue! OR did he? Maybe it's just some freaky plot twist! shifty eyes. Yep! I'm curious too! How will Inu react when he learns he has a daughter! Duh duh duh!****whassit2ya: I'm trying to hurry but I'm waiting to get it back from x.FAR.cry.x right now so please be patient! I won't leave you hanging ever!**

**Holly Berry Evergreen: I'm glad you like it so far! I'm so glad you want to read more and i'll be sure to update!**

**Alex Rider: Please don't cry! I hate to see people cry (actually in this case, know that someone is crying!) I don't want you to go to therapy! Please don't cry! See! I've got the new chap so be happy! Yay!**

**kagomeinuyashaedwinry: Yay! You're reviewing! I'm trying to update soon! Thank you so much for the compliment! I love compliments! I love that you think I have great detail and a good amount of fluff! But I think I put a little too much kissing in the beggining chapters of the story but i've gotten better! Thanks anyways though! Wow! I'm your second favorite story! Thank you again! I feel so happy! I appreciate it!-**

**molly: Please be patient! I'm waiting on x.FAR.cry.x! Please be patient! If you kill me in my sleep, i'll never be able to finish and I don't want to just leave the story like that!**

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm sorry but you know that preview I put up? It's kind of not going to exactly happen like that.-U Sorry! I read over the chap and decided I didn't like it so I rewrote it! I like it better this way! They still meet their dad but differently than the preview! Enjoy!

This was going pretty okay at the beggining but then I was trying to make this chap where they meet there dad but it sort of got a bit rough so i'm sorry! I like the ending though! I think that's pretty good!

I decided that I couldn't wait FAR.cry! I'm sorry but my reviewers really wanted an update so i'm soooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! T-T

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will but I did fight against Rumiko Takahashi and all of these Japanese Lawyers with fire-tiger-c and she sent out Sesshy but he turned out to be a fake and I bashed him on the head and he dissapeared leaving only his fluffy and Rumiko finally gave up and gave us a document giving us ownership of Inuyasha but it was a fake! And then it all turned out to be a daydream. . . . . . It was cool, though. Eerie silence. . . . I should probably stop babbling now, eh? Ah well! Enjoy the chap!

**I would like to thank x.FAR.cry.x for beta-ing for me! Thank you so much FAR.cry! I appreciate it!**

Chapter 18

Nemaru woke up to the sound of voices.

"Do you think she'll be okay?", asked a girl's voice.

"Don't worry", said a boy," I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I guess", the girl replied.

"She's sure to be just fine", said the boy," She has demon blood in her, after all."

'Demon blood?', thought Nemaru, opening her eyes.

"Look!", said the girl," She's waking up!"

Nemaru sat up and winced as her head throbbed. She placed a hand to her head and rubbed it. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of wooden hut.

"How are you feeling?"

Nemaru turned her head and saw that the girl had come to kneel beside her. She had long black hair with messy bangs pulled up into a high ponytail and sparkling violet eyes, topped with lavender eye shadow. She had on a kimono top with checked purple and lavender squares and a light navy blue skirt. Looking at the girl's hands, she could see that she had on a dark purple almost black skintight material on underneath and she wore simple reed flip-flops. On her left ear she had a gold earring in her lobe and two at the top. The other ear had only one at the top. She seemed to have a caring but something about her seemed . . . tough.

"How are you feeling?", she repeated.

"I'm fine", said Nemaru, standing up.

"Are you sure you should be getting up already?"

Nemaru looked and saw the boy standing nearby. He had dark brown almost black hair pulled up into a small ponytail at the base of his neck with square cut bangs and playful dark brown eyes. He had on deep blue and raven black monk robes and hat simple reed flip-flops. He didn't really have much of that wise manner you'd always except from monks, he seemed be a care free, playful sort of person but there was a glint of something behind the playfulness that she didn't quite trust.

"I'm fine", Nemaru insisted stubbornly but the the slight wince as another throb ran through her head proved other wise.

"Why don't you lay back down?" said the boy.

"Who are you, anyways?", asked Nemaru, ignoring the question.

"I'm sorry", said the girl," I'm Akari and this. . ."

The boy came up in front of her and took her hand in his.

"And I am Amida", he said, smiling with that gleam in his eye.

Nemaru narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes widened and then her face started to look like this: -.-x She spun around and slapped Amida across the face. He crashed to the ground and she glared at him murderously, letting out a low growl.

Amida sat up rubbing a large bruise on his cheek that was now turning a nice shade of violet.

"You Pervert!", she yelled," Don't ever think of doing that again or you'll be worse off than just a bruise on your cheek!"

"I see you've just found out that my brother is the biggest perverted monk in, like, the history of the world", said Akari, glaring at her brother.

He put a hand to his cheast and said with a fake hurt voice," Akari, you wound me. I could be nothing compared to our father in his younger days."

Akari only rolled her eyes. Nemaru shot Amida another venomous glare before turning to Akari.

"Where am I?" Nemaru demanded.

"Someones a little impatient, aren't they?" said Amida.

"Well?" Nemaru demanded again," Where am I?"

"You're at our hut", said Akari," Our parents are in the village, our 6 year old sister is playing with Shimaru and our 10 year old brother is out. . . somewhere."

"What the hell?", said Nemaru, when she heard the word "hut" and "village". "What are you talking about? Are we even in Tokyo anymore?"

"Toe-key-O?" said Akari.

"Yes, dammit! Where the hell am I?" said Nemaru, losing more and more patience.

"With that language", said Amida," You could give Uncle Inu a run for his money."

"Uncle Dog?" said Nemaru, raising an eyebrow.

"It's short for is name", said Akari," but he's not our real uncle. He's a friend of our father's and mother's and we couldn't say Inuyasha when we were little so it kind of stuck."

"Is that his real name?" asked Nemaru," Demon Dog?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?"

Nemaru turned and saw a man at the door. He had long white hair reaching down his back with 2 forelocks framing his face and lightly tanned skin that seemed so dark in contrast to his white hair. He wore a bright red haroi and hakama with a creme colored undershirt while his feet lay bare. Rather than finger nails on his hands, he had claws, sharp as knifes. In his mouth, where his canines should have been, there were a pair of pointy fangs. Looking at her, mouth turned down into a frown, were two golden orbs under furrowed brows. His face showed him to be in his late teens but his eyes. . . they showed that he had been through so many things, some that she probably couldn't even dream of. As he looked down at her, there seemed to be a gleam of sadness in his eyes.

"You got something to say or are you just going to gape at me all day?" he said.

Nemaru snapped out of it and glared up at him but her eyes widened when she noticed . . . them. Nestled in his snow white hair, on his head, hidden behind his bangs. . . were two snowy dog ears, twitching and swiveling every which way as it picked up the noises around it. Nemaru stared then reached up to touch the two ebony dog ears nestled in her raven hair, before looking up to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Nope. He still had dog ears but now he was looking at her strangely.

"Are you okay?", he asked," Keh. You act as if you've never seen a half demon before."

"Half demon?", asked Nemaru, still staring at him.

"Where have you been?", asked Inuyasha.

Nemaru was about to answer when she heard a voice near her left. Nemaru turned and saw Kiotsu on the floor, staring up at Inuyasha in shock and disbelief. She turned and saw Inuyasha was giving a slight look of suprise and confusion.

"It's you", said Kiotsu, eyes disbelieving.

Kiotsu got up and came out of his shadow corner of the hut. Inuyasha eyes seemed to widen slightly. Kiotsu walked a little closer and looked at Inuyasha

"Father", Kiotsu uttered with a small hint of hope.

Inuyasha looked at Kiotsu, with disbelief and shock in his eyes.

"K-", he said, before biting his lip and trying again. "Kiotsu?"

Kiotsu was going to answer but Nemaru came up and said," Wait one second!"

Kiotsu and Inuyasha turned to look at her.

Nemaru's eyes flitted back and forth between them as she said," What the hell is going on!"

"You", she said, looking at Kiotsu," Why'd you call him father and you." Her eyes flitted to Inuyasha. "How do you know my brother's name?"

"Brother?", said Inuyasha.

"Yes!", said Nemaru," Now, what's going on!"

"I would like to know what's going on too", said Akari, looking very confused.

"I agree", said Amida, confused as well.

Inuyasha looked around, from Nemaru's demanding face, to Amida and Akari's confused looks, and then to Kiotsu's look that said "What happend?"

Inuyasha sighed and said," Fine. I'll tell you what I know."

Inuyasha sat down followed by everyone else, and they turned to look at him.

"Okay", said Inuyasha," First off. Did you guys by any chance fall down a well?"

They nodded and he said," Do you know that it's a time portal and you're now in Feudal Japan?"

They're eyes widened and they shook there head.

Inuyasha sighed again and said," This might take a while.

--------------------

Far away, in some dark place was a dark form sitting at the far back wall of the room. They're head was bowed as they looked into a mirror frosted at the edges, as if it were made of ice.

Another form, leaning against the wall in the corner, stood out in the darkness of the room. It was a girl of about 17. Everything about her was light. She had smooth pale skin tinged wtih blue as if she had been in the cold too long with lips of the same color. Her long blue tinged white hair lay in a bun at the top of her headsurrounded by white,sharp, many pointed, ninja stars. Her pupiless icy blue eyes, glared at the figure against the wall, as if willing them to curl up and die. She had pointy ears with blue beaded earring with tufts of white cloth at the tips. She wore a blue kimono with white icicles lining the shoulders, hemming of the sleeves, and the bottom of the kimono. She wore a white underkimono underneath and a white obi was wrapped around her waist. The kimono reached to about a few inches above her ankles and her arms were crossed inside of her sleeves. Nothing covered her feet. (Kind of think of Kagura but younger and looks different.

Beside the girl was a another dark figure that would have been a bit more difficult to see had she not been standing in one of the only patches of moonlight filtering through the small windows near the top of the room. It was a young girl who couldn't have been more than 7. She had straight ebony hair with 2 forelocks on each side of her face, keeping her ears hidden. At the top of each forelock were light gray hair clips. Her skin was darkened, seeming even a little tinged with gray. She wore a black kimono reaching to about the middle of her shins and wore nothing on her feet. Unlike the rest of her, the little girl's orbs were a cremey white color, dark in contrast to the whites of her eyes. Rather than being blank as you might expect, the girl's eyes twinkled with many emotions but at this moment they were closed with sleep as she napped, slumped against the cold hard wall. (Think of a black haired Kanna without square cut bangs but messy bangs.)

"Will this take any longer?", the white haired girl said.

"If you will not be silenced, Maigura, I suggest you take Terranna and carry her back to your room. I no longer need your presence", said the figure.

Maigura got up off the wall and picked up the sleeping girl with a suprising tenderness, then glaring at the figure out of the corner of her eye before walking out of the shadowed room.

After Maigura left, the figure looked at the mirror a while longer before smirking.

"So it appears they have broken my little spell", they said," I'll just have to do something about that, won't I? I just have to find a good time. I will avenge my father. They all will pay for his death. They will all pay."

_A/N: So there you go! I know it's not one of my best chaps and i'm sorry! Please forgive me! I tried but I just couldn't figure out exactly how to get it to flow so I just sort of typed something up! I hope you enjoyed it just the same! Who is this mysterious figure? Why to Maigura and Terranna look so much like Kanna and Kagura? What the heck is going on! Possibly, find this out next chap!_


	18. Chapter 19

**LonelyxSoul: Yep! He finally sees his dad! I'll try to update soon!**

**aya-heart-tooya: I'm glad you liked the chap and i'm glad that you've been reading my story! I hope to possible gain more reviews from you! I'm so happy you thought it was fantastic! I'm glad you think so and i'm trying to update fast!**

**Holly Berry Evergreen: You're welcome and i'm glad you liked it! Well. . . they're not _exactly _Naraku's son but you are partly correct! I'll be sure to keep up the good work!**

**molly: You're welcome! I'm glad you and you're big brother, alex, are happy now!-**

**Taijiya-Hatake: I'm trying but I have to make sure it's a good chap!**

**szaugglaughs: Yep! They did! I'll post the next chap soon!**

**kagomeinuyashaedwinry: I'm glad you want more! Oh! Inuyasha will ask more questions about Kagome! Just wait! You'll have to see!**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm glad you think it flows with the rest of the fic! I was kind of worried about that because it just didn't seem all that great compared to the rest of the chaps. sigh. But thanks! Yes! We are getting mysterious! You'll find out who that figure is soon! **

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm sorry! I didn't want you to feel bad! I can be pretty lazy sometimes too! I don't like making people feel bad! I'm sorry! It's okay! As long as you've done the next chap! Yep! Of course there's evil people! What is a story without at least one evil person! Yes! Akari and Amida are twins! Didn't I mention that? Huh. I'm sure I did or was that the other one before I rewrote it? Hm. I'll go check! Long pause. Ah ha! I found it! I quote,"I see you've just found out that my brother is the biggest perverted monk in, like, the history of the world", said Akari, glaring at her brother." and "I could be nothing compared to our father in his younger days." See! OUR father and My brother. You must have just missed them! It's okay! Anyways! What's incest mean? **

**cherry fantasy: I'm glad you like it! I loved Nemaru's reaction too! She has a personality like her father so I was trying to go for something like that while still giving her her own character!I hope it worked! I'm glad you like Akari and Amida! I made them near the end of last year! Yep! They're a lot alike! I was thinking of making Akari the lecher! You know to kind of make it unique but I don't know how a female lecher would act! Would she be boy crazy? Hm. I don't know. Anyways! I'm glad you got a good laugh! I love it when I can get somebody to laugh! I'm glad too! I'm pretty sure he'll have a harder time making Nemaru believe than Kiotsu because. . . well. . . I don't know! She just seems that way with her personality! Yeah! I know! Poor Inu! I wouldn't be suprised if he goes into shock! (Don't worry! He's not going to!) He gets to see his son again and learns he has a daughter! Yay! . . . You know what. I just realized something and it makes me feel bad. Inu never got see his daughter grow up. I feel really badnow! Hey! Maybe I could get Inu and Kag to have another kid! LOL! That would be intreasting! When Kiotsu turns 21, and Nemaru turns 18, the kid will be 4! LOL! That just seems so funny to me! heh. Anyways! Back on subject! I'm glad you can't wait! It lets me know you like it! Yay me! Just what are they planning! I've already written the scene where the evil figure confronts them but it's probably not until one or two chaps from now! I just really felt like writing it because it's really cool and I had drawn a picture and the picture happens in the scene! Yay! I've been meaning to put something to do with that pic ever since I drew it!l-l Anyways! Yes! It's kind of obvious who they are isn't it! I mean I did write "father" but who exactly are they! Sorry to say but you won't find out this chap! Sorry! I'm glad you thought it was good and i've written too much already! Sorry! Anyways! Thanks for the review!**

**kagome1500: Don't worry! I'm going to do new chapters! I don't plan on ending this story where it is or stop writing it! You want to know something? I don't think i've ever had a writer's block on this story before. You'll have to wait and see! I'm glad you liked the chap! Can't wait! Cya! **

**Alex Rider: I'm soooooo happy you love my story! Really? Cool! I can't say I watch Full Metal Alchemist because i've never seen it before! I've heard about it but I don't really know what it's about and I don't know when it comes on so. . . But I would like to give it a chance if I could!**

**Sesshoumarus-Woman: Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was good! I'm trying! x.FAR.cry.x does take kind of long! Just like he says and I quote "I'm lazy!" He actually told me that! Heh! Anyways! Yep! Nemaru's about to find out how much they really ARE alike! (eventually. . .)**

**whassit2ya: I'm sorry but I have to wait! x.FAR.cry.x is still betaing my chapter! He'll have it by Saturday so I'll probably put it up then! I hope you're able to wait for me and i'm glad you like it!**

**inukagfanatic: I'm so glad you love my story! Yep! It's pretty suspensful, isn't it? giggle. Sorry about that! But there's probably going to be more of it later!**

**DemonWitch: Really? Wow! I've heard a lot of people tell me that they love my story but no one's ever told me it left them breathless before! Thank you so much! You made me feel really good! You're the first person who's stories i've read and review and that have read and reviewed my story without me even asking for them to look over it! Thank you! I'm so glad you love my story and i'm trying to update as soon as possible! I'm glad you think it's awesome!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hey guys! I posted the new chap! Okay! Now this chap is pretty much all about Kagome and Katanna okay! It's not one of my longest chaps but hey! I had to end it there! Sorry about the length but I hope you enjoy it anyways! _

_I'm sorry it took so long to update guys! I wrote the chap on Sunday and then I had to wait for FAR.cry who sent it on Saturday so. . . i'll try to be faster about this! I'm glad everyone's enjoying my story so far! _

_Don't forget to check out my other stories! They're pretty good too! At least check them out! Please? I need reviews for them too!_

_If you've written any fanfics or you've read any you'd like to reccomend, Please tell me about them! I love fanfics! Please!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh I forgot to mention! Yes! Amida and Akari are twins, people! TWINS! Okay! So they don't like eachother! Just becuase Sango and Miroku were a Monk and a Demon Slayer and they liked eachother doesn't mean I was making two people just like them! Amida and Akari are TWINS! Okay so they don't like eachother! Besides! If you read my one-shot, Naomi's Song, you'll meet the girl that Amida likes! I'm trying to fit her in this story later! Please check it out!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Nooooooooo! I don't own them! Wah! In one breath: But I do own all of those characters I made up that are so numerous that I can't really name them all right now! takes deep breath. long pause. O-kay then. another long pause. Here's the chap!

Thank you so much for being my beta, **x.FAR.cry.x**! Because of him, i'm having less mistakes in my writing! Yay! Thank you again **x.FAR.cry.x**!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

Katanna walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the nice day. She had on a light blue tank top with a thin yellow v-neck sweater over it and a pleated blue skirt with a diamond crisscross pattern on it that was about as short as her school uniform skirt except it was maybe a little longer. Behing her bangs, she wore her usual light blue headband. She had on white socks reaching to the middle of her shins and black shoes.

She reached the steps to the Higurashi shrine and jogged up them, her raven black hair bouncing on her shoulders. She reached the top and leaned on the wooden arch to catch her breath.

Katanna looked up and thought,' I wonder what Kiotsu is doing? He's usually sitting under the tree on the shrine around now.'

After she had caught her breath, she went to see if he was on the other side of the tree but he wasn't there.

"Huh", she said," I wonder where he is."

"Oh! Hello Katanna!"

Katanna turned and saw Kagome at the door to the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi!" said Katanna.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled," How many times do I have to tell you? Please, call me Kagome. My mom's name is Mrs. Higurashi."

Katanna smiled and said," Alright. . . Mrs. Higurashi!"

Kagome sighed and smiled at her.

"So what are you doing here Katanna?" she asked.

"I came to see Kiotsu", she replied.

"Oh", said Kagome," He hasn't come downstairs yet so I think he might still be in bed which is pretty strange for him."

"Heh", said Katanna," I guess even a morning person like him has to sleep in once in a while."

Kagome chuckled. "I guess. So how was the festival last night? Did anything _interasting _happen?" She smiled.

Katanna blushed as the she remembered what had almost happened that evening.

"No", said Katanna," Not really."

Kagome looked at her and said," I've known you since you were 4, Katanna."

Katanna looked up. Kagome smiled at her.

"Well", said Katanna," Okay. I need to talk to somebody anyways."

"Let's sit on the bench under the tree, okay?" said Kagome.

Katanna nodded and they sat down.

"So what happened?" asked Kagome.

"Well", said Katanna, blushing," Kiotsu had dropped me off and. . . well we. . we. . ."

"What?"

". . . we almost kissed", said Katanna, blushing even more deeply.

"Now was that so hard?", asked Kagome.

". . .maybe. . .", said Katanna, looking down.

"There's nothing to be embaressed about", said Kagome," I remember my 1st kiss. There wasn't anything embarressing about it."

'Well, I really didn't have time to be embarressed. I was too busy trying to turn Inuyasha. . .'

Kagome's face saddened as she looked up.

"Inuyasha. . .", Kagome murmered softly, eyes a bit wet.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head back down and saw Katanna looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Katanna.

"Yeah, i'm okay", said Kagome, smiling," so you enjoyed the festival?"

"Yeah", said Katanna," It was pretty fun."

Kagome felt slight electrical prickles along her arms but ignored it and said," So what did you do there?"

"Well. . .", Katanna said, before she started chatting about the festival.

Katanna could be quiet and timid at first, sometimes, but if you got her to talking, she really could chatter!

Kagome felt the prickles again and she mentally shuddered as she kept calm.

'What is that?' Kagome thought,' It's like some kind of stong energy radiating from. . .from. . .'

Kagome concentrated on the energy and her eyes widened.

'The wellhouse. . .', she thought, turning slowly.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of it and turned to Katanna. "Yes?"

"Shouldn't Kiotsu be up by now? It's kind of late", Katanna replied.

"You're right", said Kagome," It's pretty late even for Nemaru."

Kagome got up and said," Wait here. I'll go get Kiotsu up. I think he's slept long enough."

Katanna nodded as Kagome turned towards the house and went inside.

Katannna closed her eyes as she waited for Kiotsu to come out. Katanna's thoughts drifted to last night.

'I can't believe we almost kissed', thought Katanna,' I know me and Kiotsu are friends, no, best friends, but. . . does Kiotsu want more?'

Katanna suddenly heard the door to the house slam open and she snapped her eyes open.

She saw Kagome running across the grounds, muttering something that sounded like," It's not possible. How did they get through? I can't believe it. Has it opened back up?"

Katanna became puzzled and decided to follow. She ran after Kagome so that she was close behind but Kagome didn't notice.

Kagome ran into the wellhouse, sliding open the door quickly. Katanna followed close behind, still confused. Kagome suddenly leaped over the side of the well and without really thinking, Katanna jumped in right behind her.

Katanna's eyes widened as she saw the bottom of the well get closer and closed her eyes, waiting to hit the bottom, but. . . it never came. Katanna opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw blue light surrounding them.

She looked in front of her and saw Kagome floating as well with a few tears streaming down her face as she said," Please don't let this be a dream. Please don't let this be a dream."

Suddenly, the blue light dissapeared and Kagome landed gently on her feet as she stood, looking up at the well. Katanna landed with a thump but Kagome did not notice. Katanna looked up and saw sunlight streaming down from the opening of the well.

'Huh?' thought Katanna,' What happened?'

She suddenly realized that Kagome had climbed up a ladder on the side of the well. Katanna quickly scrambled up after her. Katanna leapt over the side and saw Kagome standing there, looking around. Katanna looked and saw they were in a clearing with a forest surrounding them with the well house or shrine, no where in sight.

"K-Kagome?" said Katanna, a bit shakily.

Kagome spun around and looked shocked when she saw Katanna.

"Ka-Katanna?" she said, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" asked Katanna.

Kagome sighed and said," It's a long story."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Okay! There's the chap! I hope you liked it! I know it's not one of my longest chaps but I had to end it there! I'll try to update soon! Please review! _

_Don't forget to check out my other stories! And if you have any fanfics that you've written or would like to reccomend, I would love for you to tell me so I can go and give them a chance! _

_I love reading fanfics! Puppy dog eyes. Please?_

_Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you guys!_


	19. Chapter 20

**cherry fantasy: Yay! Kagome's back! They will be reunited at last! I know! I agree! Poor Inu! Now I REALLY wouldn't be suprised if he goes into shock! I can't either and I agree! We'll just have to see! Kagome got over it pretty well so who knows? Maybe Katanna will too! But maybe not. . . Duh! Duh! Duh! Will she take the fact Kiotsu's part demon well or not! Another question! We'll have to wait and see! I'm so happy you loved it! I liked it too! Yeah! We really don't see a shy Katanna too often! Though. . . you'd kind of expect her to be shy after what's happened in her life. . . Anyways! Thank you! I'm soooooo happy you think I did a good job! I can't either! Don't worry about it! Like I said in an earlier review reply, I LOVE long reviews! They make me feel really happy! Thank you!**

**molly and alex: I'm glad you thought it was great! I know! It was short but I had to end it there! I'm sorry! You will find out later! But if you read back in earlier chaps and the chap with the well, you should be able to figure it out! **

**DemonWitch: I'm glad you like it! You mean it? You're really at the edge of your chair? Yay! I'm soooooo glad you liked it! **

**Amvonz: I'm sooooo glad you loved it! Oh don't worry! There'll be plenty of fluff when they meet. Don't worry at all. Of course! I'd love to read your stories! Thank you! It's been forever since someone told me about a story so Thank you so much! **

**aya-heart-tooya: Yep! I know! I have plans for later chaps! I'm so happy you're excited and I'm sorry for having to make you wait! It's okay! When i'm with my friend, i'm like that all the time! LOL! I'm soooooo glad you liked it and i'll try to update fast!**

**LonelyxSoul: Yep! She can finally get through! I'm trying!**

**Kikira-Lynn: Wow. I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this story! Now where have I heard "OMG! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!" Hm. Oh yeah! You remind me of Taijiya-Hatake on one review! Heh. Anyways! I'm sooooo glad you loved it! That makes me happy!**

**Sesshomarus-Woman: I'm so glad you loved it and i'm sorry it was short! Yeah! I know! I liked that part too! I'll be sure to check yours out! I bet you're a great authoress! I'll be sure to check out those stories to! They look really good and i'm just looking at the titles! I'm trying! I'm glad you love it and please don't cry! I don't like it when people cry! Hey! I found something me and Inuyasha have in common! Except it's with him and girls! It's me and everybody! . . . . . Oh! I just checked out the stories you mentioned and if I liked it, I read it! I actually liked a lot of them! Thank you for mentioning them to me:)**

**Holly Berry Evergreen: I'm sorry it was short! and you're welcome! I can't wait either! (I know i'm the authoress but hey! Can't I be excited too?)**

**pandabear1415: I'm glad you thought it was awesome! I'm glad she got through the well too! I can't wait to write what happens next!**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you loved it! Yeah! I guess it was, wasn't it? I know but you must realize that she jumped in just as Kagome was so the portal was already opening for Kagome making Katanna able to go through! Really? Yay! I'm trying!**

**Taijiya-Hatake: I'm trying! I'm glad you like it! Thank you! I'm sorry but there's probably going to be more suspense later on so try not to die until after the story's over! Okay? LOL!**

**chey: LOL! Don't worry! I don't plan on leaving all of you guys hanging like so many other stories i've seen! sigh. A lot of those stories were really good too, like "Expectation".**

**Esk42: Yeah I know! The odds are leaning very close to that but maybe i'll put in some kind of twist. duh duh duh! You're welcome! Good! I'm trying!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: I'm sorry but I did not put anything of the sort in there. I put that he groped Nemaru but not Akari. I think i' ve pretty much figured out what it means now. Okay. I'll do that but so far I have gotten the chaps but duh! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you! I've been planning to have Katanna go with them for some time! I have some plans for Katanna! How are you slow? **

**inukagfanatic: I'm sooooo happy you love it! I can't wait to write it! I'm trying!**

**oMarauder Moonyo: I'm so happy you loved it! I can't wait to write that part either! That'll be fun and it's going to be soooo sweet! I love fluffiness but I shouldn't be bothering you with that! I'd love to read your story! I love fanfics! I'm sure it's not that much alike! I have some plans for my story that you probably wouldn't have thought of! I'm told that I can be very creative! . . . . . . I just read you're story and well. . . you read my review! It's okay! Yours started off a lot better than mine anyways! For that, I'm happy! I wish I could have started mine off as well as yours but i'm getting better! At least, that's what i'm interpreting from the reviews i'm getting! I hope you update your story soon!**

**kaginuedwin: I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry! I plan on writing more chaps! I can't wait to write it! Oh! Don't worry! There's going to be plenty of fluffiness! I love fluffiness! I'll try!**

**Alex Rider: I'm trying to update but I just can't think of how to make it sound right! Oh and Thanks! But there are plenty of writers out there who are soooooooo much better than me! Please understand! I'm trying to update but truthfully i've been really busy with PACT and trying to get a good grade on this science project and this ELA project I have to do and. . . I really just haven't had time to start but it's over now so as soon as I can get it to work in my mind i'll type it up! I'm sooooooo sorry! I don't want you to die! **

**Beautiful Goddess: I'm sooooo happy you like it! (-) **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: OMG! I have more than 100 reviews! Yay me! I feel so happy! Thank you everybody who helped me make it to this point! Thank you so much all of my faithful reviewers! You guys make me sooooooo happy and you guys get me to keep writing! Whenever I post a new chap, I can't write the next one until I have a few reviews so you guys are the reason i'm able to keep writing! Thanks so much! _

_Another thing! This chapter holds the record for the most reviews! It used to be 16 but the new record is 20! Thanks guys! I'm happy to know i've gone from 2, 3, and occasionally 4 to 20 reviews! Thank you! I love each and everyone of you that's ever written a review! I even love you readers that at least looked at it! Thanks! _

_Okay! I've had it! I'm sorry x.FAR.cry.x! I can't wait anymore! It's been like a month and all of my reviewers I practically begging me to update! Please forgive me but I needed to put up this chap! Oh! And i'm not trying to make you feel bad so don't feel like that. Okay? I just REALLY want to put up the chap. I'm sorry! But everybody's waiting! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I have to say it. . . no! I won't! . . . But I have to. . . but I don't wanna! . . . just say it. . . noooo! . . . say it! . . . oh fine already! . . . I don't own the InuGang! There! Happy now! lip starts quivering. But I wanna own Sesshy! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! sniffle. I'm better now.

Give thanks to my beta x.FAR.cry.x for finding all grammar and spelling mistakes I make! He's the reason why I don't have any! Thanks FAR.cry!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING! Major Fluff ALERT between Inuyasha and Kagome! Not talking about lime or lemon! Just pure fluff! Okay! So it's going to get mushy between them! Just wanted to let you know before hand! (_Truthfully. . . . . . I just wanted to put one of these warning things! giggle. But it'll still be pretty fluffy!_)**

Chapter 20

"Wow", said Kiotsu, shocked at all the things he had heard.

Nemaru, Akari, and Amida's faces resembled his.

After they finally got over their shock, Kiotsu said," So. . . That's what really happened?"

"Hai", said Inuyasha.

"And me and Nemaru. . . ", said Kiotsu," We're really part. . . demon?"

"Well", said Inuyasha," last I checked, I was a half demon so... yeah. I'd have to say so. But the difference is you are a quarter demon and Nemaru is a half demon like me."

"And i'm really supposed to believe all of this?" said Nemaru.

"Well that was the point", said Inuyasha.

"Keh. I don't believe it for a second", said Nemaru, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, Akari let out a giggle and Nemaru turned to look at her.

"Oi! What's so funny?" she said.

Akari just giggled harder. Amida cleared his throat with a grin on his face.

"I believe my sister is trying to say is that. . . it's very amusing how much you actually are acting like Uncle Inu here", said Amida, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Keh!" said Nemaru," I don't even know him!"

Akari giggled and said," You did it again! Uncle Inu always says 'Keh!' "

Nemaru turned away from them, arms crossed, as she said," Ke-"

. . . but quickly cut herself off so as not to prove their point so she settled with a "Hmph" instead.

Kiotsu sighed and said," Do you always have to be so difficult, Nemaru?"

She answered with a glare over her shoulder.

"I see", said Kiotsu.

Then, Kiotsu caught 2 scents that smelled familiar, but being unfamiliar with his new heightened sense of smell, was unable to place them.

'Heh', Kiotsu thought,' A few weeks ago, before I started having those dreams, I probably would have thought i'd gone crazy if i'd thought any of these things.'

He then noticed that the hanyou across from him was looking at the door, frozen in place with a look on his face that was a mixture of disbelief and hope.

He got up and murmered one thing before speeding out of the hut.

"Kagome."

Kiotsu blinked as he looked at the spot his father had been only moments before.

'Whoa', thougt Kiotsu,' I actually thought of him as my father. Now that's going to take some getting used to.'

Kiotsu got up and headed for the door.

"Oi!" said Nemaru," Where're you going?"

"After him", said Kiotsu," Unlike some stubborn person I know, _I _actually want to get to know the father I barely know."

Nemaru turned her head to the side to look at him, ears drooping slightly, as she said," Kiotsu... How can we be so sure he's actually... _him_. I mean... "

Kiotsu walked over to his little sister and kneeled in front of her as her head lay bent over.

"Nemaru", said Kiotsu," I know it's all so much to take in but. . . trust me. He's our father. He's the real thing. So rather than spending time doubting, you should be out there getting to know the father you never knew. 'kay?"

Nemaru sighed and looked away as she said, reluctantly," I guess you're right. . . "

"Come on", said Kiotsu, standing up and reaching down his hand.

Nemaru took it and they ran out the door.

Amida and Akari just sat there, having been forgotten by both parties.

After a short pause, Amida turned to Akari and said," Shall we follow?"

Akari shrugged and said," Sure. Got nothing better to do anyways. Come on!"

They soon followed behind the 2 hanyous and quarter demon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really don't think i'll be leaving any time soon. I kinda don't know where I am", said Katanna, motioning around her.

Kagome sighed and opened her mouth to speak but suddenly, she froze and turned around, slowly. Kagome could barely believe her eyes.

'Oh please', Kagome pleaded,' don't let this be another dream and if it is. . . . don't let me wake up.'

"Inuyasha?" she said, hesitantly.

"Kagome. . .", he said, softly.

Kagome felt her eyes growing wet and took a few hesitant steps before finally breaking into a full out run and charging into his arms, burying her head in his haroi. Kagome then felt warm arms engulf her and hold her tight. Kagome felt her eyes stinging and a few tears slipped out.

She felt him bury his head in her hair and inhale deeply before saying," Gods, Kagome. You don't know how much i've missed you."

Kagome sniffled and said," Probably as much as i've missed you."

"Kagome please don't cry", he said," You know I hate it when you do."

Kagome just looked up and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting. She relished in the feel of his lips, having almost forgotten what it felt like. She lifted her arms from his haroi to go around his neck as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She poured all her pain, lonliness, need, desperation, and many other emotions, but most of all. . . . her love. She felt him lower his hands to the small of her back and her waist as he pulled her even closer to him so there was no space in between their bodies. She tangled her fingers in his long silky soft hair, as she remembered the feel of it. Her other hand went to his cheek as she felt the smoothness of his skin. How long she had yearned for him to be there, holding her like this, touching her, kissing her. How long she had felt an emptyness in her cheast with him not there. Now. . . . she couldn't remember her life without him.

She felt as he poured all of his emotions into the kiss. All of his lonliness. All of his pain. All of his need. All of his desperation. Everything he had felt for the past 15 years was poured into that kiss. She realized that she hadn't been the only one who had felt empty inside. She caressed his cheek before they finally broke away. Golden orbs met brown as their gazes met. She rested her head on his cheast as she listened to the beating of his heart and he wrapped his arms around her, his head on top of hers.

"Well that was akward."

Inuyasha and Kagome snapped their heads up and turned in the direction of the voice. Nemaru was blinking at them while Kiotsu really didn't seem suprised but just a looked a bit akward. Akari was shifting from foot to foot looking unsure of what to think. Amida looked a bit embaressed despite him being a pervert in all. I mean, how often to you see the man you've come to know as your uncle making out with a woman you've never had a chance to meet before. Kagome blushed lightly as she realized they had been standing there the whole time.

But then she took double take at Amida and Akari and reluctantly, getting out of his arms, said," So who are you two? I don't believe we've met."

"I'm guessing you're Lady Kagome?" said Amida.

Kagome just nodded her head.

Amida replied," Well then. My name's Amida and this is my twin sister, Akari."

"They're Sango and Miroku's kids", said Inuyasha.

"Oh!" said Kagome," That's wonderful! What all has happened while I was gone?"

"Why don't we go to Sango and Miroku's hut and i'll explain", said Inuyasha.

Then, Kiotsu noticed the figure near the well and said," Katanna! What are you doing here?"

"Kagome was about to tell me but then. . .", Katanna blushed and said," Well. . . you saw."

"I'm sorry!" said Kagome," I almost forgot about you."

"Who's she?" said Inuyasha.

"This", said Kagome," Is Katanna, Kiotsu's best friend since about. . . 12 years ago, I think."

Kagome gave him a pointed look at "best friend."

"Hm", said Inuyasha.

"Katanna", said Kagome, turning to look at her," this is Inuyasha, Kiotsu's father. Now wait until we get to the hut and then, i'll answer any questions you have. Alright?"

Katanna shut her mouth, having been about to ask a question and nodded, following them as they walked out of the clearing and into the forest. They walked until they came to a village outside of the forest. They walked to a hut and stepped inside. Everyone sat down as Kagome, Inuyasha, Amida, Akari, Nemaru, Kiotsu, and Katanna. With Kagome, Inuyasha, Amida, and Akari on one side, with Nemaru, Kiotsu, and Katanna on the other.

"Okay", said Kagome," Now you can ask questions."

The questioning began.

_A/N: There you go guys! I'm sorry if it seems short! It really isn't! It'sactually a little more than3000 words! _

_I hope you guys loved the scene where Inuyasha and Kagome are united! I hope it wasn't too fluffy for you people out there but what do you expect! They haven't seen eachother in 15 years! I hope you like it!_

_Don't forget to tell me about any fanfiction you have or would like to reccomend! If it takes a while for me to update again and you get bored, check out the stories on my favorites and the authors on my favorites! I'm sure you'll love them! The authors are soooooo much better than me!_

_Don't forget to check out my other works! _

_Now please review! I love reviews! I've got. . . . . umm. . .well! It's a lot! Okay! Lets see if I can make it more!REVIEW!_


	20. Chapter 21

**DemonWitch: That makes me soooooooo happy! I'll try to update sooner this time! I just can't seem to find my beta! I wonder if he left somewhere and forgot to tell me. Awwwww! That'd stink! Anyways! Back to the review! I'm soooo happy you liked it! I was afraid it might be too fluffy...not fluffy enough...or some other thing that could go wrong! I'm happy you liked it!**

**pandabear1415: I'm glad you like it and i'll try to update faster!**

**molly: I'm glad you liked it and I know at the top it'll say 20 but it's actually 21. Okay? I don't know why it does that. I think it's because when I first started this story, there was an author note at the beginning and after I deleted it, I got a bit mixed up. Oh well! Anyways! I'll try to update sooner!**

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha: I'm sooooo glad you liked it and think it's spicy! I'll try to updatde sooner! I hope you won't die at all! LOL! **

**Amvonz: LOL! That's funny! I'm glad you're "Lovin' it!" LOL! Thanks for the review! **

**ha: Thank you! I'm glad you think that! Don't worry! I don't plan on giving up on it soon! I have a lot more ideas in this brain of mine!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Please don't be sorry! You can't control what happens so I don't blame you for anything! Please don't apologize! There's no need to! It's fine! Okay? You don't have to promise anything! I don't mind! I already told you, i'm not trying to make you feel bad, so don't bother to apologize! Please? It's okay! It's alright! Okay? Now! Anyways! Back to the review! Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was okay! I was really worried about that! Oh and I couldn't write a lemon anyways! I know i've read tons of them but there's not way i'd be able to write a lemon! I mean i'm only 12 (turning 13 on the 11th of July) but still! I just can't write a lemon. It's just not in me! Please don't blame yourself! It's okay! I don't think my reviewer's mind as long as I update! LOL! Actually it's more than a hundred but. . . . . Anyways! I hope you got my message and I hope it helped at least a little! **

**fire-tiger-c: I'm sooooo glad you liked the fluff! I was so worried about that! Like, if it was too much, too little, You know! The basics! Thanks! I'll try to update faster this time!**

**inukagfanatic: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! LOL! I'm glad you liked it! **

**oMarauder Moonyo: . . . . . Wow... Thanks! That review really made me feel good! Thanks so much! I'm sooo happy you're enjoying it and I was kind of unsure if it was a good chap or not! Thanks for the review! OH! And thanks for the PM too! I'm so glad you liked that scene! I was worried people wouldn't like it! **

**A Voodoo Baby: happy sigh. Yes. Yay for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Love. All of those things are soooo wonderful! I'm so happy that you're happy and i'm joyous that you're joyous! And what a great word Yay can be! Sometimes it's all you need to say! **

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: I'm glad you like it and i'll be sure to!**

**cherry fantasy: Yep! I know! Yeah! I thought it was kinda funny too! What's endearing mean? Anyways! Yeah! I guess it is like Father like Daughter and this is only the first time they've met! LOL! That just seems kind of funny to me! I'm so glad you liked it! I was so scared that nobody would like it! I thought it might be too fluffy, not fluffy enought, or some other thing like that! I'm glad you like it! I know! That was funny! Nemaru was just like, "Well that was akward." I liked that part! It makes me smile! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I don't plan on ending this story TOO soon! Actually. . . . I'm not sure WHERE i'm going to end it! But I think there might be at LEAST 25 chapters! Maybe more! Anyways! I'll try to write more soon! **

**Sesshoumarus-Woman: It's okay! At least you did review, right? That's what's important! No need to feel guilty! blushes. Please don't bow. There's no need to! I hold no hard feelings at ALL against you so. . . . please don't bow! Not that it doesn't make me feel nice but i'm not that great! So please don't. I'm just happy you reviewed! Arigato!**

**Holly: It's okay! As long as you do review eventually, I don't mind! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I can't wait to see what I write next either! I sort of just start typing and whatever pops in my head, I put it! I've concluded, due to all my reviews. . . . It works! That's great! That makes me feel good! Thank you! **

whassit2ya: I'm sorry! I'm trying to hurry!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Guys! You'll never guess what! oMarauder Moonyo told me that Kiotsu and Nemaru's names actually have a meaning! audience gasps. Duh! Duh! Duh! It's true!_

_Nemaru means "Pure Note"_

_oMarauder Moonyo hasn't told me what Kiotsu means yet but i'll tell you when I know! _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: sigh. This is actually getting kind of tiring. I'm running out of ideas! (voice in head: Actually, she's just to lazy to think of an idea right now so. . . ) Hey you! Shut up! (Why?) Because I said so! (No.) Grrrrrrrrrr. (Grrrrr to you too.) ARgh! (What are you now? A pirate?) Just SHUT UP! or i'll. . . . (What? You can't hurt me. I'm you.) Watch me. Starts beating up self.

A few hours later. . .

Kiotsu: I don't think she's going to be able to tell you because she's sorta not with us right now.

Nemaru: In other words, she knocked herself unconcious.

Katanna: But have no fear! She's already written the chap so we can post it for you!

Kiotsu: Oh!Any by the way, katanna tagurasha has no rights to the Inuyasha characters or anyone related to it.

Katanna:Of course I don't!

Nemaru: Not you! See! The author! Her name has lower case letters!

Katanna: Oh. (chuckles nervously)I knew that!

Nemaru: Whatever.

Thank you x.FAR.cry.x for being my beta! You've been a big help!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 21

"Okay", said Katanna," First off, where are we? What was that blue light? And where's the shrine?"

"First question", said Kagome," we're in Feudal Japan. Second question, that was us passing through the time void. Third, the shrine wasn't here 500 years ago."

Katanna blinked and said, slowly," How can an old well lead 500 years in the past?"

"I have no idea", said Kagome," I just accepted that it was a magic well."

"Hm", said Katanna," Next question. Did you say that's Kiotsu's father?"

"Yes", said Kagome.

"Why. . . . Why does he and Nemaru have dog ears?"

"Because they're part dog demon."

"Dog demon? Demons really exist?"

"Well. . . at least in Feudal times they did."

"Ah. So does that mean Kiotsu's a half demon?"

"No. Kiotsu's only quarter demon. Don't ask how. He just is. Okay?"

"Alright. Is that why Kiotsu has white hair and gold eyes?"

"Yes."

"How come Nemaru didn't have dog ears before?"

"Hm", said Kagome," Truthfully, you shouldn't be able to see them. Nemaru? Are you still wearing that red necklace with orange kanji I gave you?"

"No", said Nemaru," Some giant spider thing 'welcomed' us and accidentally sliced them off when it tried to eat us."

Kagome's eyes widened and said," What! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Mom", said Kiotsu," We're fine. After the necklaces got sliced off, we sorta. . . blacked out and really don't remember what happened after that. It's kind of hazy. There was something slicing the demon and something about 'Iron Reaver something.' I can't remember. But I also remember red. But. . . that's it."

"Did you save them Inuyasha?" said Kagome, turning to him," You're the only person I know with the 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' attack."

"Yeah", said Inuyasha," I heard a commotion going on in the forest so I went to check it out."

Kagome hugged him, pecked him on the cheek, and said," Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked away, cheeks kinda pink and said," It was no problem. Don't worry about it."

Kagome smirked and said," After all these years, you still blush?"

"Keh", said Inuyasha, crossing his arms, and looking away.

"Okay", said Katanna," So far, i've got that we're 500 years in the past, Kiotsu and Nemaru are part dog demon, he's their dad, and I shouldn't be able to see Nemaru's dog ears. By the way, why shouldn't I be able to see them?"

"Well", said Kagome," I gave Kiotsu and Nemaru the necklaces so that their demon features would be concealed though I let Kiotsu get away with his because people won't be so bothered as they would with Nemaru's ears and it made their demon senses be dormant."

"Okay", said Katanna," but what are the beads for then?"

"You know", said Nemaru," i've kinda wondered too. Like, why can't I take them off."

"I still can't quite remember", said Kiotsu," but i've got a bad feeling about them."

Kagome smiled and said," Well, you should. After all, you did get slammed into the ground everytime I said, "sit". . . "

Thump! Thump! Thump!

"Wait!", said Kagome a bit too late.

She looked at the three flattened figures on the floor and said," Oops. I didn't mean that! Honest! Gomen! Gomen!"

Kiotsu peeled himself off the floor and said," Ah. Now I remember, except it wasn't ever quite so hard."

"That's because it really didn't do as much damage when you were littler. I guess the bigger you get, the more it hurts. And again, Sorry!" said Kagome.

Nemaru got up and said," What just happened?"

"Well. Those are the beads of subjegation and well I said S-I-T and that's the word so. . . .it kind of slams you into the ground", said Kagome, chuckling nervously.

"Oh", said Nemaru, dryly," Is that all?"

"Sorry, again!" said Kagome.

"Kagome", said Inuyasha," Just calm down already. We get it. You're sorry. Now will you just stop apologizing already? It's annoying."

Kagome turned and said," I'm not annoying."

"Don't act like it", said Inuyasha," and I won't have to say it."

"Urgh!" said Kagome," Do you always have to be so brutally honest?"

"So you're admitting you're ahnnoying", said Inuyasha.

Kagome glared and opened her mouth when a voice said," Still same as always, I see."

Kagome turned to the doorway and saw a man, looking about 17 there. He had orange hair pulled up into a ponytail and emerald green eyes. He also had pointed ears, and fangs and claws. He had a long orange fox tail and his feet were bare. He wore a simple night blue kimono with black hakama pants, with a black obi at his waist.

"Oi! What're you doing here runt?" asked Inuyasha.

'Runt', thought Kagome,' He's nearly as tall as Kiotsu.'

"I smelled your scent and I knew you usually stayed in the forest, so I dropped by", said the man," but when I smelled Kagome and Kiotsu, I almost thought I had gone crazy."

"Do I know you?" asked Kagome.

The man looked at her, smiling and said," Come on Kagome. Don't you recognize me?"

Kagome shook her head.

The man smiled again. "Well of course you don't. Last time you saw me, I wasn't even up to your knee, my hair was pulled up into a bun with a blue bow, I fox feet, and I always loved the candy you brought me."

Kagome's eyes widened as she said," Shippo?"

"The one and only", he replied.

"But", said Kagome," You're so tall. I thought demons aged slower than humans."

"They do", said Shippo," but all demons differ. Some demons stay in child hood for a while, like me. Some age as humans do until they reach their late teens. So, it differs but for me. I stayed a kid for a while, then I had, I guess you'd call a "growth spurt" and I started to age like a human. When I reached 17, I started aging really slowly."

"Oh", said Kagome.

"Hey", said Kiotsu," You're that little kid from the photos and the one i'd call Shippo nii-san."

"Glad to know you remember but i'm not little anymore", said Shippo.

"Neither am I", said Kiotsu.

"So what are you?" asked Katanna," I mean, I know that Nemaru and their dad are half dog demon but. . ."

"I'm a fox demon", said Shippo.

"Okay", said Katanna.

"Wait a minute Kiotsu", said Kagome," You said something about pictures. What pictures?"

"Uh. . .", said Kiotsu," well. . ." He sighed. "Alright. Lately i've been having these dreams, more like memories really, and one night I had this dream, okay, 2 dreams. First, this kid who was like 10 or something, called me a. . . That's not important but the thing was that you and dad were in this hut and I came and I asked about the name and he kinda looked like me on a demon night, with the stripes, long claws, and fangs, but his eyes. . . .they were red, with gold orbs slowly turning blue. So, I woke up. I decided, I just had to know about him so I went to your room, except you were asleep. So I was gonna leave, I mean it, I really was, but. . . .I saw this photo album that I hadn't seen before so I looked at it. I saw pictures of a monk, you in a school uniform, a woman, Shippo, a cat demon, an old woman with an eye patch and dad. One couple pictures were actually, quite amusing. By the way. ." He turned Kagome.". . .who took the one of you and dad in a tree with dad trying to tackle the photographer and you telling him to. . ."sit" as you say."

Kagome blushed and said," Did you see the pictures before that?"

"Actually yes", said Kiotsu.

"Oh", said Kagome," Miroku took them."

"He's the monk", said Kiotsu," Right?"

"Mm-hm", said Kaogme, nodding.

"So", said Kiotsu," Sango must have been that other woman. The one the monk kept. . . " Kiotsu stopped and blushed.

"Kept what?" asked Katanna.

"Let's just say", said Shippo," That Miroku was one of the most perverted monks, you'll ever have met and he was one of the "hands on" type."

"Oh", said Katanna, blushing.

"Aw", said Nemaru, smirking," Is my big brother and his little girl friend blushing?"

"Wh-What!" said Kiotsu, blushing harder," She's not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really", said Nemaru," Then, why'd you go on a date with her?"

Kiotsu stammered unable to say anything.

"Nemaru", scolded Kagome," stop teasing your brother."

"But it's just so easy to make him blush", said Nemaru," It's quite entertaining, really."

Kiotsu glared at her. Nemaru just smiled.

"So", said Shippo," I've got to leave soon. Tsunami's waiting for me. Shimaru's probably still playing with Kitara."

"What?" said Kagome.

"Oh", said Shippo," I forgot to tell you. I'm mated to Tsunami now. As we got older, we realized we really liked eachother so we kinda hung out for awhile and I ended up making her my mate."

"Aw", said Kagome," I remember Kiotsu coming to the hut that one day and saying you finally went to talk to her. So, who's Shimaru, and who's Kitara?"

"Kitara is Sango and Miroku's 6 year old daughter. They also have Kohaku. Their 10 year old son. As for Shimaru", said Shippo," he's my 4 year old son."

"Aw!" said Kagome," I bet he's so Kawaii!"

Shippo smiled and said," Yeah. He's pretty cute. We also have Taro who's around 6 months."

"Aw", said Kagome," How much did I miss while I was gone?"

"I think you've already been told most everything you've missed", said Shippo.

Kagome sighed and said," So where're Sango and Miroku?"

Shippo sniffed the air and said," They're leaving the village now. They should be here soon. Kohaku's with them and Kitara's coming here with Shimaru."

"Alright then", said Kagome, getting up" I can't wait to see them agian!"_A/N: _


	21. Major Important Author's Note

**Major Important Author's Note**

Attention all InuGang: Story after Naraku, fans!

I'm so sorry for all the confusion everybody! The last chapter, chapter 22, I deleted it because that was an accident! I wasn't supposed to post that so i'm sorry. Plus, I realized that I hated it and it just wasn't my best chap. I actually FORCED myself to write that chap because I didn't want to let you guys down but I was thouroughly disgusted with the result I had written.

I hope you will forgive me but I have come to a horrifying realization! I have gotten the horrible, terrible, awful. . . . .. . . . . . WRITER'S BLOCK! (All authors run away screaming in fear.) I'm sooooo sorry but I can not change this fact. Please understand that this is something I can't change and I am terribly sorry that this has come to be. I really wish I could change this. I really do! I'm sorry!

Due to these circumstances, and a new fact I have realized, I will be making, Flipped: A different Inuyasha Story, my main project! I have come to realize that my mind has become set on this story so i'm sorry but as soon as I find myself out of this writer's block, I promise I will continue my work on this story, but for the moment, I shall be working on Flipped. I truly am sorry and I hope you can understand this. Hopefully this writer's block will go away soon and I will be able to write this again. I know what I want to put in this story but I just can't force myself to write. That would be truly wrong of me to make my loyal fans read something so atrocious as what I force myself to write.

I hope you all can understand this and enjoy my other stories despite the inconvienience I have come across on this one. Please forgive me and I hope this can clear things up for you. Please understand and I hope that i'll come out of it soon. But until then, please enjoy my other works!

Until next time,  
katanna tagurasha


End file.
